


Камо грядеши

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic Realism, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Черик в жанре магического реализма. Чарльз Ксавье рождается, проживает жизнь, умирает и рождается снова, мучаясь вопросом, как исправить ошибки прошлого и к чему это приведёт. </p><p>Предупреждения: фик на любителя — POV Чарльза, ООС, куча смертей, АУ, смесь будущего, настоящего и прошедшего времени, много вопросов и мало ответов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Легко бросить камень в измученную постом страну, обратившуюся к стяжательству, но, оглядываясь назад на пережитые ею страдания, надо увидеть, что в тяге к блеску очень много от тяги к божественному. Конечно, это путь от тьмы к свету.  
>  _Валентин Барышников, «Панацея от памяти» (журнал «Сноб», июль-август 2014)_

Поздней весной тысяча девятьсот двадцать первого года, когда весь Нью-Йорк без ума от отеля «Уолдорф-Астория», где женщинам дозволено проходить через главный вход без спутника и — подумайте только! — прилюдно курить в холле, весной, когда в моде платья с высокой талией и соломенные шляпы с тёмной тесьмой, когда седой чернобровый красавец Гардинг только-только вступил на пост президента, Мария Склодовская-Кюри пересечёт Атлантику, чтобы принять в дар один грамм радия.   
  
Нью-Йорк ей не понравится, но Мария стерпит. Странный город, муторный, от него одна головная боль. Ветер с океана лезет под пальто, как настырный любовник. Люди похожи на чаек, чайки — на людей. С первого дня Мария Кюри возненавидит нью-йоркские толпы, но не может отказаться от светских приёмов. Чтобы получить радий, надо пожать тысячу потных рук, а радий нужен как воздух. Грамм радия стоит сто тысяч долларов. Безумные деньги. На них можно купить четыреста новейших автомобилей «Форд».   
  
На одном из приёмов к Марии Кюри привяжется молодой учёный по имени Фрэнсис. Ясноглазый, чистенький, не бесталанный. Жадно расспросит об исследованиях радиоактивности: а правда, что? а как вы считаете? а как, по-вашему?.. Из вежливости Кюри бросит ему две-три фразы о работе с ураном. Она будет сдержанна, он — взволнован. Когда её отвлекут напитками и оливками, Кюри сразу забудет о Фрэнсисе. На что ей сдался очередной учёный средней руки. Главное — из Америки Кюри уедет, прижав к груди драгоценный свинцовый ларчик с богатством.   
  
Тринадцать лет спустя радий убьёт её. На месте «Уолдорф-Астории» построят Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Фрэнсис посвятит свою жизнь радиоактивности и женится на леди из хорошей семьи. Он — видный учёный, работающий с ураном, она — белокурая красотка по имени Шэрон, единственная наследница несметного состояния.   
  
В тридцать первом году Фрэнсис, замечтавшись, ошибётся в расчётах, провалит эксперимент и попадёт под радиоактивное излучение. Поднимется шумиха, но всё обойдётся. Люди скажут, что излучение несущественно, а его последствия не фатальны.   
  
Спустя год молодая жена родит Фрэнсису сына — на первый взгляд совершенно обычного мальчика. Они назовут его Чарльзом в честь деда.   
  
Так на свет появлюсь я. 


	2. Эталон

За океаном кипят страсти. Пауль фон Гинденбург переизбирается президентом Германии. Меньше чем через год этот старый, дородный, уважаемый человек, потомок Мартина Лютера и прусских аристократов, назначит рейхсканцлером Адольфа Гитлера, и колесо истории стремительно закрутится, подминая под себя людей.   
  
До мировой войны остаётся ещё семь лет. Как раз хватит на детство. Моё детство — беззаботное, счастливое, сытое. В тридцатых это уже немало. Вся страна живёт впроголодь, рынок валится, люди стреляются, небоскрёбная лихорадка встаёт на паузу. Но мы живём в другой Америке. В нашем доме собирается весь цвет общества — музыканты, литераторы, учёные.   
  
Мама обожает музыку. От природы у неё нет ни голоса, ни слуха, зато чутьё на гениев отменное. Проездом из Бостона у нас бывает Арнольд Шёнберг, экспрессионист и новатор. С тридцать шестого года мама с восторгом принимает Игоря Стравинского. Легендарные композиторы констатируют мою полнейшую музыкальную бездарность. Мама не смирится с приговором до самой смерти.   
  
Что до отца, то он весь в науке. Отцовские друзья — сплошь передовые физики-теоретики: Ричард Толмен, Венделл Фёрри и сам Роберт Оппенгеймер. Большую часть времени они заняты, но раз в месяц находят время для посиделок в нашей большой гостиной. Я не прислушиваюсь к их разговорам, но временами улавливаю громкие, мощные имена — Энштейн, Рузвельт, Сталин. Как и многие молодые интеллектуалы этого времени, папа и его коллеги увлечены идеями преобразования мира. Дело не только в науке. Они горячо сочувствуют простому народу и много говорят о социальных реформах.   
  
Но мы безнадёжно далеки от народа. В тридцать седьмом папа без проблем покупает мне билеты на финальную игру серии. Самые лучшие места. Я страшный фанат бейсбола. Мама не одобряет развлечения плебса, зато отец не такой сноб.   
  
В назначенный день он собирается на работу и треплет меня по макушке.   
  
— Папа, запомни, игра сегодня.   
  
— Я помню, Чарльз. Увидимся вечером.   
  
— Так точно, сэр.   
  
В вечерней газете выходит статья о взрыве в лабораториях. Слова сплошь сухие, непонятные, они мне по возрасту, и я ничего не могу понять. Почему я не пойду на игру? Как же наши билеты? Что такое «скончался»? «Радиация»? «Преступная халатность»? Хорошо бы пришёл отец и всё объяснил — понятно, правильно, однозначно.   
  
Но папу привозят только на следующий день. Он спит в большом деревянном гробу, и мама просит не стучаться. Гроб ставят в церкви. Это странно. В церкви много людей, все зачем-то плачут, пастор бубнит что-то себе под нос. Папа всегда говорил, что господь — уловка для простаков. Чтобы папу не беспокоили, мама велит зарыть его в землю, глубоко-глубоко. Пока гроб опускают в яму, я думаю: где подвох? Может, папы там вовсе нет? Может, и сна никакого нет, и смерти?   
  
Ясно одно: с этого дня бейсбол я не выношу.   
  
Будем честны — я не подарок. Разбалованный, тепличный ребёнок. Мама тщательно оберегает мою золотую голову от дурного влияния. Поэтому большую часть времени я одинок. Даже в школу я не хожу — учителя приходят сами. Они все как на подбор вежливые, воспитанные, услужливые. Зовут меня мистер Чарльз, правят ошибки, но не решаются пожурить. Мы с матерью стоим на верхушке социальной лестницы, они — где-то посередине. Как живут другие семьи, я не вижу. Мир кажется удобным, очень комфортным местом, в котором всё и у всех есть. Только папы нет. Мама считает, это поправимо.   
  
Мама выходит замуж спустя полтора года. Можно ожидать, что она выберет человека искусства, желательно из прославленной русской эмиграции. Но мама всех удивляет. Избранник — американец по имени Курт. Старый отцовский приятель, коллега, очередной специалист по атомной энергии. На мой век таких выпадает много. Только и успевай хоронить.   
  
Курт неплох. Не гений, но и не тупица. Не мот, но и не скряга. Одна беда — вспыльчив до утраты сил. Я могу точно предугадать, когда дурной нрав Курта полезет наружу. Например, в пятницу. В среду. В три часа дня в четверг. Обо мне говорят: чувствительный ребёнок. Но это не чувствительность, дело в другом.   
  
Какая-то сила жалит меня иглами прямо в мозг. Я боюсь её, как дети боятся чудовища под кроватью. У других ребят в голове опилки, у меня — голоса. Не могу разобрать, чьи они. Ужасно не хватает отца. Слышу, что думает почтальон, о чём плачет прислуга, кому молится мама, когда не может заснуть. Желания раздроблены, разбросаны, стёрты в пыль. Души, как пьяницы в подворотнях, пристают и молят о подаянии. Мне семь лет, и я ничего не могу им дать.   
  
А так хочется! Хочется найти способ помочь хоть кому-нибудь! Не папе, так Курту, не Курту, так маме. Я расту, а вместе со мной растёт жажда найти того, кто будет во мне нуждаться.   
  
И такой человек находится. Однажды на кухне собственного дома я встречаю девочку по имени Рейвен. Она влезает на кухню, чтобы украсть немного еды, и с перепугу прикидывается моей мамой. Но я умею отличить правду от лжи. Мне ясно, что мы слеплены из одного теста. Я могу проникать в чужие мысли, а Рейвен умеет перевоплощаться в кого угодно. Прежде я не встречал ничего подобного и не могу её отпустить.   
  
Так Рейвен остаётся у нас жить. У меня наконец-то появляется друг. Мама не доверяет моим способностям, даже боится их. А вот Рейвен они очень нравятся. За ужином я по обыкновению перебрасываюсь с ней мысленными шуточками о кухаркиной стряпне. Мы хихикаем, как заговорщики. Мама с Куртом тревожно переглядываются и молчат. Я кое-что исправил в их головах, чтобы они не ругались, но выкорчевать тревогу не получилось. Для этого я слишком мал.   
  
Мировая война бушует. Папин брат дядя Билл отправляется добровольцем на фронт. В офицерской форме он красив, как дьявол. Ему все завидуют. Билл улыбается, по-американски широко скаля хорошие белые зубы. Таким я его и запомню. Дядя погибнет на юго-западе Бельгии зимой сорок четвёртого, а вместе с ним там полягут ещё девятнадцать тысяч солдат.   
  
В мире много вещей, которые требуют моего внимания. Но я мало о чём не думаю, кроме телепатии и науки. Во мне ещё живы воспоминания о ежемесячных посиделках отца. В тринадцать лет я окончательно решаю посвятить свою жизнь накоплению и распространению знаний. Начну с генетики, биохимии, антропологии. Пора узнать, что не так со мною и Рейвен.   
  
Мама кажется огорчённой — всё-таки надеялась, я стану композитором или писателем, на худой конец художником, или — так уж и быть — прославленным театралом. Но мои мечты глобальнее. Мир кажется доступным, как никогда. В мечтах я вижу себя мыслителем, милосердным гением, благородным правителем, дарующим знание людям.   
  
На деле я просто самонадеянный идиот.   
  
И таким я буду ещё много лет. В пятьдесят седьмом мне исполняется двадцать пять, а матери — пятьдесят. Курт дарит ей на юбилей роскошный «Кадиллак Эльдорадо» — двухдверный, красный, крылатый, как птица. Подарок пошлый, но мать в восторге. Водит она не очень. Две недели спустя она не справится с управлением, и «Кадиллак» улетит в кювет. И мама, и Курт погибнут мгновенно. От «Кадиллака» останется груда красного металлолома, от моей семьи — почти ничего.   
  
Похороны я не запомню. Только ярость и шум в ушах. Сотрудник ритуального бюро подсовывает каталог гробов мне под нос. Гробовщик доволен сверх меры. Он знает, что мы богаты, а значит, гибель моей семьи прокормит его на полгода вперёд. Он наклоняется и возбуждённо спрашивает: какой бы гроб вы хотели для матери? У нас есть из вишни, из дуба и даже золотой.   
  
От горя я цепенею месяца на два, но друзья и Рейвен меня спасают. Всё как в тумане: хороню мать и отчима, экстерном заканчиваю курс, разбираюсь с домом и состоянием. Велик соблазн стать битником. Меня, как и битников, прельщает интеллектуальный мятеж. Я тоже влюблён в джаз. Тоже поверхностен. Да и матери нет в живых. Никто не корчится от плебейских замашек сына.   
  
Но к концу пятидесятых река времени делает из меня не битника, а оксфордского повесу. Характеристика так себе. Мне всё легко: легко учиться, легко получать степени, легко соблазнять девушек, легко иметь легион друзей. Людям я нравлюсь. Душой не кривлю. Рейвен ревнует, завидует и злится. Жизнь Рейвен сложнее, чем моя. Она работает официанткой, ни с кем не дружит, перед сном перевоплощается в синекожее чешуйчатое чудовище и мрачно смотрит в зеркало, недовольная собой и миром. Сущность Рейвен требует вечной маски. Я упорно талдычу: не раскрывайся, не высовывайся, не смей. Я пишу диссертацию об эволюции и мутациях, и Рейвен почти открыто называет меня лицемером. Она говорит: ты восхищаешься только теми мутациями, которые милы и незаметны. Если б тебе досталась та же мутация, что и мне, ты бы говорил иначе. Где другие борются со штормом, ты просто лежишь на волнах.   
  
Может, она и права. Тридцать лет подряд всё достаётся мне без усилий. Даже в дела правительства я вхожу легко, как рыба в воду. ЦРУ борется с мутантом по имени Себастьян Шоу и создаёт собственный мутантский отдел. Мы с Рейвен знакомимся с мутантом по имени Хэнк Маккой, и это очередное судьбоносное знакомство. Меня вербует агент МакТаггерт. Мойра неглупа и красива, и какое-то непродолжительное время я даже ей увлечён.   
  
Кажется, всё идёт своим чередом, и мои мечты об интеграции мутантов в общество вот-вот исполнятся. Но за годы беззаботности нужно расплачиваться, и расплата не заставляет себя ждать.   
  
На тридцать первом году в моей жизни появляется человек по имени Эрик Леншерр. Он тоже мутант. Мы ещё не знакомы, а я уже знаю об Эрике всё. Кто он и откуда. Чем живёт. Как живёт. Что ест и что пьёт. Как думает. Как ложку держит (цепкая хватка выдаёт голодное детство). Я знаю об Эрике много такого, чего не знаю о себе. Но впервые знание не помогает.   
  
С первого дня знакомства мы не совпадаем, как ни старайся. Я тороплюсь спасти Эрика от смерти, а он упрямится. Я тащу его со дна, а он меня проклинает. Эрик — синоним мести и одиночества, я — любимец судьбы. Его боятся, меня любят. Он предсказывает скорый конец человечества, а я предвижу возрождение.   
  
Вечера мы проводим в гостиной. Обсуждаем Шоу и ядерном потенциале русских. Мир ещё никогда не боялся атомной войны так, как в эти недели. Но Эрика больше волнуют личные счёты — много лет назад Шоу убил его мать.   
  
Я сочувствую Эрику — правда, сочувствую, — и, увлёкшись разговором о матери, вспоминаю:   
  
— Двадцать пять лет назад в этом кресле сидел Оппенгеймер.   
  
Эрик ухмыляется — не верит. Он вроде умный, но иногда дурак. Говорит:   
  
— В Америке нет свободы.   
  
Я возмущаюсь:   
  
— Есть.   
  
— Здесь запреты на каждом шагу.   
  
— У нас разное понимание свободы.   
  
— Неужели?   
  
— Да.   
  
Мы играем в шахматы, я то и дело прикладываюсь к бокалу с виски. В присутствии Эрика частенько хочется выпить.   
  
— Я понимаю свободу как возможность жить, будучи предоставленным самому себе, и нести за это ответственность. А твоя свобода — что хочу, то и ворочу.   
  
Он желчно улыбается.   
  
— Значит, возможность жить?   
  
— Да, она самая.   
  
— И якобы она существует?   
  
— Не якобы, а точно. Поэтому в Америку десятилетиями стекаются эмигранты из разных стран. Они ищут именно такую свободу. Здесь их никто не ущемляет в праве на достойную жизнь.   
  
Эрик прерывает меня:   
  
— Не надо проповедей, я в курсе, что ты патриот.   
  
— Не в этом дело. Ты просто должен понять.   
  
Как всегда, Эрик лаконичен:   
  
— Я понимаю.   
  
После паузы прибавляет:   
  
— Посмотрим.   
  
Нелепый разговор. Все наши беседы кончаются тем же, с чего начинались. Вот что — посмотрим? Ну что?   
  
Не знаю, зачем он нужен мне — этот неуживчивый, холодный, жестокий и страшный человек.   
  
А я зачем ему нужен? И нужен ли?   
  
Как отчаянно я придумываю причину сойтись с ним, как разыскиваю разумное объяснение — почему, на кой чёрт, с какой целью... Ищу в ледяном взгляде отблеск благосклонного разрешения. Мне очень нужно, чтоб он разрешил.   
  
Не сомневаюсь, что однажды он доведёт меня до белого каления. Но я хочу его, как подарок на Рождество. С самого начала я называю его «друг мой». А Эрик не возражает. Даже сам подхватывает — друг, друг, дружище. Эти словечки уместны на людях. А что же наедине? Зачем и кому мы врём, когда сидим здесь одни, у камина, играем в шахматы, а время неминуемо убегает? Вот уже за полночь перевалило. На шахматной доске остались одни короли. Эрик тонко улыбается. На нём тёмная водолазка под горло с длинными рукавами, тёмные брюки, тёмные же носки. Он весь — тёмный, плотно упакованный, манящий, как жемчужина в чёрной ракушке. Я вижу его насквозь — и ни черта не вижу. Слушаю, но не слышу.   
  
Мы опять говорим. О Шоу. О людях. О чём-то, что не принесёт нам мира. Я устал держать оборону. Устал кого бы то ни было защищать. Разговор не клеится. Молчу уже минуты три, потому что засмотрелся на его длинные узкие кисти.   
  
— Чарльз? — зовёт он и передразнивает: — Друг мой.   
  
— Какой я тебе друг.   
  
Тишина. Только полено трещит в камине.   
  
— Какой-никакой...   
  
Говорю себе: я вообще-то не голубой. Говорю: у нас ничего не получится. Говорю: это лишнее. Говорю: назови хоть одну причину.   
  
Затем подаюсь вперёд и накрываю ладонью его пальцы. Держу их. Кожа сухая и горячая. Эрик вздрагивает, будто я его укусил.   
  
— Чарльз, что творишь?   
  
Не отвечаю. Гипнотизирую, будто факир — змею. У меня есть только один шанс, второго не будет.   
  
Вот я жду, жду... Целых семь секунд пытки. Руку не чувствую — онемела. Пытаюсь вспомнить: случалось ли со мной что-то более эротичное, чем это касание пальцев?   
  
На восьмой секунде Эрик тихо ругается и целует меня в уголок губы.   
  
Только через десяток лет я пойму, как сильно он изменил мою жизнь. Дело не только в страсти. Связь с Эриком фатальна и беспричинна. Куда ни глянь, везде одна точка отсчёта — Эрик. С Эриком я впервые собираю приспешников. С Эриком я превращаю свой дом в приют для мутантов. Из-за Эрика я сажусь в инвалидное кресло. Это он прострелит мне спину на Кубе. По случайности, и всё же...   
  
Боль будет сумасшедшая. Ненормальная. Части тела не должны так страшно болеть. Хорошо, что всё кончится быстро. Когда Эрик склонится надо мной и попросит прощения, я уже не буду чувствовать ног. Даже тут мы не совпадаем: он шокирован, а я нет.   
  
Он говорит мне одно, а я слышу иное.   
  
— Ты должен быть на моей стороне.   
  
Это ложь: я ему ничего не должен.   
  
— Мы братья.   
  
Тоже ложь: мы не братья.   
  
— Они хотят, чтоб мы были врагами.   
  
Не они, а я.   
  
— Мы хотим одного и того же.   
  
Друг мой.   
  
Прости.   
  
Но это не так.   
  
Всё случается как-то смазанно, слишком лихо... Я почти ничего не помню об этом дне. Внутри меня кто-то проделал дыру размером с галактику. Сквозь дыру просочились мечты и страсти, ушёл в неизвестность Эрик, а следом и Рейвен ушла. Всё, что мне было дорого, — всё провалилось туда, в ревущую темноту прошлого.   
  
И поделом.   
  
Целый год я пытаюсь осознать, что же это было. После Кубы в каждой политической новости мне упорно мерещится Эрик. Поначалу Хэнк Маккой таскает меня по врачам, но светила разводят руки. Медицина бессильна. Весной шестьдесят третьего я перестаю бороться.   
  
Та весна богата на исторические события. Двадцать первого марта закрывается тюрьма Алькатрас. На следующий день никому не известная группа «Битлз» выпускает альбом со странным названием «Please Please Me». В Бирмингеме негры выступают против дискриминации. США подписывает с Советами соглашение об использовании атомной энергии в мирных целях. Словосочетание «мирный атом» звучит спокойно и обнадёживающе. Американцы счастливы, русские — не знаю. До Чернобыльской аварии остаётся ещё двадцать три года.   
  
Я должен порадоваться хотя бы из уважения к корням. Отец жизнь положил на мирный атом. Оппенгеймер пожертвовал ради него репутацией. А мне не радостно. Мне никак.   
  
В ноябре Джона Кеннеди убивают. Убивают странно, мистически, каким-то дурацким фокусом с пулей. Доказательств против Эрика кот наплакал. Но мне достаточно. Я и без доказательств рад навесить на Эрика любой грех.   
  
На суд — каюсь, — прихожу по глупости. Мне нервно и горько. Я хочу обмануться. Хочу убедить себя, что в нынешнем Эрике не осталось ничего из того, чем я дорожил. Поначалу обманываться легко. На суде Магнето спокоен и скуп на эмоции. Когда его просят продемонстрировать способности, Эрик поднимает металлическую ручку безо всякого интереса — как цирковая обезьянка, послушно и тупо выполняющая заранее отрепетированные трюки. Я мог бы залезть к нему в голову... узнать... спросить... докопаться до правды... Но не лезу. Упрямлюсь. Говорю себе: а что это даст?   
  
Процесс напоминает фарс, и сразу понятно, чем он закончится. Эрик не пытается помочь правосудию. Даже на вопросы отвечает через раз. Он выглядит так, словно ему брезгливо и тошно находиться с людьми в одном помещении. Один раз обвинитель не сдерживается и чуть не кричит:   
  
— Да скажите хоть что-нибудь! В нашей стране свобода слова!   
  
В ответ Эрик сухо роняет:   
  
— Свобода слова в вашей стране распространяется только на тех, кому нечего сказать.   
  
Нет, Эрик не изменился. Зато изменился я.   
  
Не осталось ни грамма наивности. Уверен: не моргнув глазом, люди посадили бы Эрика на электрический стул. Но наказание металлом — плохая идея. Идеальная кара — пластик и одиночная клетка.   
  
Эрик принимает эту кару со снисхождением. На оглашении приговора он улыбается. Из зала суда выходит величаво, как король.   
  
Что смешного он находит в этом кошмаре? Что мыши судят кота?   
  
Осталось столько вопросов — и некому их задать. Всё валится у меня из рук. В шестьдесят пятом из последних сил основываю школу для мутантов, вожусь с документами, нахожу преподавателей, убеждаю родителей отдать мне своих детей. Я стал вруном и обещаю всем лучшие времена. Поначалу дела и впрямь идут неплохо. Потом война во Вьетнаме пробивает в планах дыру. Вчерашние студенты и преподаватели за пару лет обесцениваются до пушечного мяса, цинковых гробов и статистики. Больше я не изучаю загадки Вселенной — куда больше меня волнует, как придумать хорошую похоронную речь. Ночью снится, что я не профессор, а хозяин преуспевающего ритуального бюро.   
  
Ну, миссис Кэссиди, какой бы гроб вы хотели для сына? Из вишни? Из дуба? А может, золотой?   
  
Я уже не верю ни в торжество закона, ни в существование справедливости. Держусь до последнего. Дом ветшает. Опустевшие классы похожи на декорации. Гостиная, где некогда сидели Роберт Оппенгеймер и Эрик Леншерр, превращается в склад ненужной мебели и рассадник пыли. Конспектами лекций Хэнк растапливает камин.   
  
Учитель без учеников, профессор без аудитории, учёный без предмета исследования — вот кем я стал. Голоса в голове, как в детстве, сливаются в неразличимую кричащую кашу. Даже в семь лет они не пугали меня так, как сейчас.   
  
Не могу взять в толк, как меня прежде хватало на эту громадную человеческую массу. Как люди помещались в моей душе. Где я находил силы, чтоб с ними сладить. Напрашивается вывод: в те годы я был целым, а после Эрика от меня осталась всего половина. Да и та не лучшая.   
  
Чтобы хоть как-то меня приободрить, Хэнк совершенствует сыворотку, которая помогает справиться с нежелательными проявлениями мутации. Хэнк деликатен. Он называет эту трусость лекарством от паралича. Хэнк хороший друг — пусть мягкий, пусть чрезмерно уступчивый, зато преданный без памяти. Безусловно, я его не заслужил.   
  
Теперь, со жгутами и шприцами в кармане халата, я снова могу ходить. Могу бродить по пустым коридорам до полного отупения. Могу сам съездить за виски в супермаркет на окраине Бронкса. Могу подцепить кого-нибудь в баре.   
  
Правда, не тянет.   
  
Эрика ненавижу пламенно, ярко и горячо. Сам себе омерзителен. В моём плане спасения мира что-то пошло не так. Всё указывает на то, что я пропустил изъян где-то на ранней стадии. Вьетнам пожирает моих детей. Улицы полны безумцами, тут и там вспыхивают протесты, хиппи размахивают цветами, чёрное население массово оплакивает Мартина Лютера Кинга. Моя процветающая, вечно весёлая, кичащаяся своим богатством страна летит в какую-то бездну, и кажется, бездне нет конца.   
  
На дворе семьдесят четвёртый год. Дом кажется заколдованным поместьем из сказок. Хэнк, как безумный учёный, продолжает конструировать бессмысленные приборы. Эрик двенадцать лет как в клетке. Рейвен объявляется один раз — когда убивает Траска. Эту историю я знаю смутно, по слухам и разрозненным фактам. В Мистик уже ничего нет от девочки, которую я воспитал.   
  
Во всём на свете виноват я. Вдруг приходит простая истина. Неизвестный спаситель не явится из царства света и не вытащит меня из дерьма. Никто не вернёт мне школу. Не утешит, не пожалеет, не отберёт шприц. Всё надо делать самому.   
  
И потихоньку я начинаю.   
  
Новая школа рождается по кирпичику, по осколочку, по шажку. Я неумолим: всё старое выбросить, стены снести, уютные гостиные превратить в лектории, бомбоубежище перестроить, отцовский кабинет отдать под библиотеку, мою детскую — под лабораторию. Снова сажусь в инвалидное кресло. Так даже лучше, в кресле-то. Голова не болит о страстях.   
  
Своё наследство, уже изрядно потрёпанное, вкладываю в рисковые активы. Через Церебро тщательно отслеживаю малейшие веяния на рынке. Вникаю в экономику и в делопроизводство. Педагогика и политика отныне волнуют меня больше, чем наука. В семьдесят пятом я еду в Вашингтон выступаю с речью в Сенате. В семьдесят седьмом в школе уже учится пятьдесят четыре студента.   
  
На пятом десятке лет я наконец-то нахожу призвание. Собирать в кучу крикливых, буйных, взрывчатых недорослей — вот моё главное устремление в жизни. Дети как дети. Даром что мутанты. Они могут ходить сквозь стены, растворяться в воздухе, обращаться в воду и камень, слышать ультразвук, бегать со скоростью ветра, но в остальном ничем не отличаются от обычных человеческих детёнышей. В головах у них бардак, в глазах огонь, на уме одна дурь, гормоны атакуют со всех сторон. У них то корь, то ангина, то скарлатина, то внезапная влюблённость, то карманная трагедия «на всю жизнь». Каждый день они норовят сесть мне шею, сбежать из-под опеки и довести до инфаркта.   
  
С ними трудно — ох как трудно! — а без них немыслимо. Новый наркотик лучше прежнего — сделать из биомассы личность. Превратить ревущую, безумную, улюлюкающую стихию в мыслящее благородное существо. Я вижу это превращение сотни раз и во множестве лиц. Гадкие утята вырастают в лебедей. Глаза вчерашних варваров озаряются пламенем интеллекта. После стольких лет поисков я нашёл свой способ изменить мир.   
  
Кажется, это самые лучшие времена.   
  
Они длятся долго, долго… И кончаются. На пятки уже наступает другая эпоха. В этой эпохе общество всё чаще говорит о проблеме мутантов. Я и сам о ней говорю громче всех. Люди боятся нас, а мы — их. Страх клубится в воздухе. Паранойя толкает консервативное общество к переменам. Звучат тревожные, ещё не слишком оформленные лозунги: «нет мутантам», «мутанты — божественная кара», «мутанты — проклятие за грехи». Эти лозунги пока ещё ни к чему не призывают, но угроза уже ощутима. Она стоит на пороге и вот-вот постучится в дом.   
  
Как раз в это время организация, называющая себя Братством Мутантов, нападает на Пентагон и освобождает своего идола. Эрику Леншерру шестьдесят шесть, мне — шестьдесят четыре.   
  
Я уже позабыл его. Сколько лет не встречались — двадцать пять? Тридцать? Не сосчитать. Когда впервые вижу его в новостях, трудно поверить, что мы знакомы. Эрик запомнился мне молодым и горячим, горделивым, яростным, саркастичным. Его взгляд жалил меня, а тело околдовывало. В тюрьму Эрик сел, как коронованная особа на трон, а вышел, как агитационный плакат из типографии.   
  
Он постарел, поседел, похолодел и, кажется, ни о чём не жалеет. Голос у него чеканный, властный и чуть хрипловатый — так бывает с людьми, которые годами не говорили ни слова. Первая помощница Эрика — конечно, Мистик. Неуловимая, дерзкая, безжалостная женщина без возраста. Некогда её звали Рейвен, но об этом уже ничто не напоминает.   
  
Раньше Эрик был равнодушен к людям, теперь ненавидит их всем сердцем. Будь объективен, Чарльз, — ему есть за что ненавидеть людей. Но позволить нельзя. Целых двадцать лет со дня падения Пентагона мы беспрестанно воюем. Школа превращается в военный штаб, обитаемый мир — в огромную шахматную доску. На доске опять одни короли.   
  
Мы не можем оставить врага в покое, но и победить не можем. Рука не поднимается убить. Что-то мешает.   
  
Но что? Не мораль же. Смешно сказать!   
  
В детстве меня называли мистер Чарльз, в юности — молодой человек, в зрелости — профессор Ксавье. Теперь именуют не иначе как борец за права мутантов. Существительное «борец» образовано от глагола «бороться», оно предполагает противодействие. Годами я думаю, что противник — Эрик.   
  
Годами я ошибаюсь.   
  
Нам перепадает лишь несколько лет покоя… Несколько жалких, очень коротких, изувеченных Стражами лет. Песчинка в пустыне времён. Эрик спрашивает:   
  
— Зачем мы столько лет сражались, Чарльз?   
  
Нет ответа. Мы оба не представляем, кто же настоящий враг. Неужели мёртвый изобретатель Траск? Неужели полимерные роботы? Нет, это лишь иллюзия. Верхний слой краски, лаковое покрытие, глянцевый блеск пустышки. За Стражами стоит тёмная смрадная сила. Что-то, благодаря чему они появились, пока мы были заняты мелочной прозой жизни.   
  
Глядишь туда, в первопричину, а там тьма. Такая мгла, что деталей не разглядеть. В наш последний день на земле Эрик зовёт меня тихим, по-старчески сухим голосом:   
  
— Чарльз.   
  
Я отвечаю ему таким же:   
  
— Что?   
  
— Помнишь, на Кубе я говорил тебе, что мы хотим одного и того же?   
  
— Помню.   
  
— Похоже, мы оба хотели жить.   
  
Он прав.   
  
Я вырос в стране Линкольна. В богатой стране, милосердной стране, стране свободы и возможностей, стране битников и хиппи, стране маклеров и денди, стране с имперскими амбициями и легкомысленной культурой.   
  
Такую страну я знал — и жестокая правда в том, что она существовала лишь в моём воображении.   
  
Синтетический монстр заходит в келью и озирается. Лик его дрожит, сквозь чешуйки виднеется пламя. Девяностолетний Эрик берёт меня за руку, как будто вместе мы одолеем смерть. Как будто наконец уверовал, что любовь спасает.   
  
Ну что ж, Америка, ты дуришь меня целый век. Когда я тебя пойму? Похоже, ты просто-напросто мстишь. За моё эго, за самонадеянность, за глупость, за наглость и дерзость.   
  
Хорошо, дорогая. Считай, что ты победила. Готов исправиться.   
  
Только дай родиться ещё раз. 


	3. Террорист

Посмотрите на этого красавца с обложки журнала «Тайм». Белокурая шевелюра, ясный взгляд, благородная осанка. Головной убор авиатора добавляет образу романтической спеси. Все женщины Америки потеряли голову. Их можно понять.   
  
Храброго лётчика зовут Чарльз Линдберг. Он первый американец, совершивший в одиночку трансатлантический перелёт. Даже Шэрон Ксавье, не падкая на массовую культуру, при виде Чарльза Линдберга тает, как мороженое в жару. Шэрон долго колеблется, как назвать сына: может, Франклин? Может, Томас? Или не мучиться — Фрэнсис-младший?   
  
Муж настаивает: пусть будет Чарльз, в честь деда. Шэрон смотрит на фотографию Линдберга и кивает. Каждый остаётся при своём мнении: Фрэнсис считает, что его сын носит имя благородного деда, а Шэрон — что во всём виноват прославленный лётчик с возмутительно голубыми глазами.   
  
Так или иначе, шестого апреля тридцать второго года я появляюсь на свет. К этому времени Линдберг уже сдаёт: месяц назад похищен его полуторагодовалый сын. В мае найдут тело. Трауру в семье Линдбергов помешает настойчивое внимание репортёров. Народный любимец буквально и шагу ступить не сможет, чтоб не попасть под град вопросов и вспышки камер. Публика жестока, ей подавай зрелище, дай пошептаться за спинами безутешных родителей и потоптаться по самому дорогому.   
  
Три года спустя Линдберг не выдержит и уедет с семьёй в Европу. Ещё через три года Герман Геринг представит его к ордену Германского Орла. Америка провозгласит Линдберга нацистом и отвернётся от своего героя.   
  
Но кому какое дело до будущего? Всем плевать.   
  
Первые годы после моего рождения родители счастливы беззаветно. Всё у них складывается: любовь не меркнет, деньги не иссякают, карьера отца движется в гору, в друзьях сплошь именитые композиторы, прославленные художники, учёные с мировым именем. Да и сын получился удачный: обаятельный, смешливый, сообразительный мальчик. Всё схватывает на лету.   
  
Уже в годовалом возрасте я бодро хожу пешком под стол. В три — читаю по слогам. Папа шутит: полегче, Чарли, в нашей семье есть место только для одного сметливого ума. Мама лелеет мечту воспитать Моцарта. Её честолюбивым местам не суждено сбыться.   
  
Всё мне нравится в этом новом мире. Особенно люди. Кухарка Нэнси, негритянка с широкой костью и добрым лицом, обожает прикармливать меня всякой снедью: то достанет из-под подола леденец, то угостит домашними конфетами, то испечёт ароматный сливовый пирог.   
  
У Нэнси нет ничего общего с моими родителями. По субботам она ходит на собрания адвентистов седьмого дня. По воскресеньям ездит к племяннику в Гарлем. У нас в гостях бывают русские музыканты, техасские физики, бродвейские режиссёры, еврейские лингвисты. Нэнси охотно кормит всех, кроме южан. Хоть грози ей Страшным Судом — южанину не даст и крошки. Двадцать лет назад выходцы с Юга повесили её отца на столбе. Эти люди носили колпаки с прорезями для глаз. Почему-то им казалось, что белые лучше чёрных. Почему? Неизвестно. Но папа Нэнси болтался в петле три дня. Потом полицейские сняли его и разрешили похоронить.   
  
Рассказы Нэнси кажутся мне страшными сказками в духе «Гензель и Гретель». Я задаю вопросы: за что? куда смотрели люди? почему не заступились? как можно повесить живого человека на столбе?   
  
Нэнси отвечает: забудь, малыш. Даст бог, ты никогда не поймёшь.   
  
Не возьму в толк: а что хорошего в том, чтоб не понимать?   
  
Моё общение с Нэнси мама не одобряет. Она говорит: сынок, я всё понимаю, но ты тоже пойми — чувства допустимо проявлять с равными. Разве Нэнси равна нам? Конечно, нет.   
  
Я нечасто соприкасаюсь с миром за пределами поместья. Жизнь распланирована, расчерчена на аккуратные квадратики в мамином ежедневнике: чтение, уроки английского, походы на бродвейские постановки. Одну постановку, «Дороти Кроуфорд» в Театре Гильдий, мы смотрим целых три раза. По дороге домой водитель по обыкновению тормозит около книжного магазина «Барнс и Ноубл» на Пятой авеню. Мама покупает здесь всё, что я попрошу.   
  
Город я вижу в основном из окна машины. Этот город прекрасен. Надушенные женщины цокают каблучками по тротуару. Галантные мужчины распахивают двери огромных блестящих автомобилей. Неоновые вывески переливаются огнями. Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг острым шпилем впивается в небосвод.   
  
Двуликий Нью-Йорк поворачивается к восторженному мальчишке самой лучшей, самой притягательной своей стороной. Но есть и другая сторона. Улицы полны безработными. Процент беспризорников велик, как никогда. Стройки стоят. Великий Эмпайр убыточен. Люди сбрасываются с крыш небоскрёбов, не в силах вынести бесславного прозябания в нищете. Американская мечта крошится на глазах.   
  
В одном нация едина: бейсбол. В тридцать шестом году Джо Ди Маджо дебютирует в высшей лиге за «Нью-йоркских янки». Пройдёт несколько лет, и он станет легендой. В пятьдесят пятом году Джо примут в Зал славы. В пятьдесят четвёртом он женится на Мэрилин Монро. Мой отец знает Ди Маджо через каких-то знакомых и обещает представить меня ему на финальной игре.   
  
Для любого мальчишки нет большего счастья, чем встреча с Ди Маджо. Но я не рад. Детское мифологическое сознание содрогается от смутного предчувствия катастрофы. В день игры я повисаю на папе обезьянкой и умоляю: не езжай, не уходи, останься.   
  
— Чарльз, ты с ума сошёл? Мне пора на работу.   
  
— А ты не ходи. У нас игра!   
  
— Игра только вечером.   
  
— Не ходи!   
  
— Да почему не ходить-то?   
  
Не знаю. Мне страшно. Просто страшно — и всё. Кажется, если он уйдёт, случится что-то непоправимое. Словно вся жизнь развалится. Я буквально кричу на отца: не смей выходить за порог! Папа злится, делает строгий выговор: последите за языком, молодой человек. Криком, слезами и истериками я кое-как уговариваю отца остаться. Мама ругается: воспитанные дети так себя не ведут.   
  
На игру мы не попадаем. Во-первых, я наказан. Во-вторых, приходит весть о взрыве в лаборатории. Погиб научный сотрудник на замене отца. Отец сидит в кресле белый, безостановочно хлещет виски и всё талдычит: что это было, Чарльз? Что ты увидел? Как?   
  
А чтоб я сам знал. Дежа вю?   
  
Мама с этого дня меня побаивается. Прямо ничего не говорит, но смотрит странно. Будто взвешивает. С возрастающим упорством она пытается оградить меня от опасностей внешнего мира. Мама не домашний тиран. Свобода вроде бы есть… Но не так чтобы очень. Туда не ходи, сюда не ходи, учиться дома будешь.   
  
Папа против домашнего обучения. Однажды он заявляет маме:   
  
— Ты заковала ребёнка в клетку, так нельзя.   
  
Мама гнёт свою линию:   
  
— У Чарльза есть всё, чего он пожелает. По-твоему, это клетка?   
  
— Да, просто золотая.   
  
— Другие дети и мечтать об этом не могут.   
  
— Опомнись, Шэрон, он не знает других детей.   
  
Не совсем правда. Иногда я общаюсь с отпрысками маминых друзей. Они, что называется, из нашего круга. Значит — воспитанные, начитанные, вежливые, подающие надежды. У нас не принято затевать бейсбольные матчи на заднем дворе. Драка считается верхом вульгарности. Сквернословие допустимо разве что как выразительный литературный приём.   
  
Одним словом, скукотища. Малолетние снобы давно приелись. Даже с Нэнси интереснее. Я ужасно хочу иметь друга, но где мне его найти?   
  
У мамы с папой не ладится. Волна первой любви кончается, а вторая так и не приходит. Папа любит науку и технику, мама без ума от искусства. Папа тащит в дом Оппенгеймера, мама на дух его не выносит. Папа голосует за демократов, мама — за республиканцев. Они спорят обо всём на свете: о быте, о будущем, о политике, обо мне. Мама называет отца попутчиком красных, отец маму — Дэйзи Бьюкенен.   
  
— Шэрон, посмотри на себя! Вся страна живёт впроголодь, а тебе и дела нет!   
  
— Я не в ответе за то, как они живут!   
  
— Мой сын должен знать свой народ!   
  
— Этот народ растерзает нас, дай им только волю!   
  
— Твоими усилиями он вырастет в бесчувственного эксплуататора!   
  
— Зато ты родного сына отдашь на съедение, лишь бы дорогому Роберту угодить!   
  
Здесь мама явно даёт маху — Роберт Оппенгеймер не кажется таким уж плохим. Худосочный, изящный, элегантный мужчина с лисьими чертами лица. Даже в армию его не берут из-за недовеса. Роберт сидит в нашей гостиной, закинув ногу на ногу, и подолгу разговаривает с отцом. Папа самый преданный его поклонник. Оппенгеймер проницательно подмечает:   
  
— Твой мальчик далеко пойдёт.   
  
— Чарльз будущий гений, — кивает папа.   
  
— Говорят, гениальность — отклонение. А с отклонением очень непросто жить.   
  
Он как в воду глядит: как раз в это время я впервые начинаю чувствовать инородную, хаотичную силу внутри себя. Я слышу не только то, что говорят вокруг, но и то, что остаётся невысказанным. Мысли, обрывки измышлений, чьи-то сомнения и надежды. Отец рьяно подхватывает идеи Оппенгеймера о социальных реформах. Втайне люди из окружения отца перечисляют пожертвования в Коммунистическую партию. Зачем это нужно им, я не знаю, а мой отец подобным образом борется с чувством вины за классовое превосходство.   
  
Папа видится с Оппенгеймером редко. Я даже не уверен, что они такие уж друзья. Большую часть времени приятели отца проводят на другой стороне континента, в солнечной Калифорнии, где расположен всемирно известный исследовательский институт. Открытия следуют одно за другим. Отец увлечён прикладной наукой, но сердце его принадлежит теоретикам. Он обильно, часто и с удовольствием восхваляет Эйнштейна.   
  
Для физиков всех мастей начало сороковых — время перемен. На носу Вторая мировая война. Нацистская Германия бьётся в поисках новых видов оружия. Тревога растёт и растёт. Силард, Вигнер и Теллер пишут Рузвельту письмо с просьбой о помощи. Пора ускорить экспериментальные работы над атомной бомбой. Эйнштейн поддаётся на уговоры и подписывает бумагу.   
  
Позднее Эйнштейн пожалеет о подписи. Убеждённый пацифист, об атомной бомбе он скажет: я не имел другого выбора.   
  
И если он не имел, то кто же имел?   
  
Споры о моём образовании завершаются волевым решением отца. Я иду в обычную американскую школу. Пусть времена непростые, зато школа простая — тут уважают скаутов, презирают ботаников и остро ненавидят всех, кто отличен от большинства. Страна едва выбирается из Великой Депрессии. Голос у бедноты громкий, как никогда. С первого дня я чувствую: мне не рады. В школу меня возит не автобус, а личный водитель — огромный негр по имени Дик. Одного этого достаточно, чтобы вызвать жгучую зависть одноклассников.   
  
Ещё меня не любят за новенькие блокноты, за красивые ручки и дорогие пеналы, за хорошие ботинки и выглаженные рубашки, купленные не на вырост, а точь в точь.   
  
Наконец, ум, ум! Самый страшный на свете грех. Последний гвоздь в крышку гроба. Можно быть глупым и богатым. Можно быть умным и бедным. Богатым и умным быть нельзя.   
  
Я живу на эфемерной, зыбкой границе между гениями и обывателями. Дома слушаю беседы об астрофизике — вездесущий Оппенгеймер как раз увлёкся гравитацией и вот-вот предскажет появление чёрных дыр.   
  
В школе делаю вид, что не умею считать.   
  
Одноклассники тяготятся образованием. Их рано взрослеющие загорелые лица на уроках выражают лишь скуку и недоумение. Даже учительница не особенно понимает, зачем ей вдалбливать арифметику в эти головы. Помилуйте, какая арифметика? Что складывать? Что умножать?   
  
На дворе тысяча девятьсот сорок первый год. Говорят, Европа горит в пожаре войны. Слухи пугающие, зато далёкие. Мы не видим войну своими глазами. По улицам Нью-Йорка не ездят танки. Война многим кажется отличной возможностью проявить себя. Некоторые отцы и братья моих одноклассников уходят на фронт. Мой дядя Билл тоже собирается на войну. Билл незатейлив, насмешлив, щеголеват. Настоящий, уже почти готовый герой. Целых три года мама будет восхищаться своим благородным братом. Потом брата пристрелят в Бельгии, и разговоры сойдут на нет.   
  
Но чёрт с ней, чёрт с ней, с войной… Какое мне дело до фашистов, моя война совсем другая. Вместо пуль — шарики жёваной бумаги, вместо мародёров — потрошители шкафчиков, вместо баталий — тычки и драки в школьной столовой. В школе мне быстро дают понять, что я лишнее звено в заводской цепи.   
  
Как будто я сам этого не знаю!   
  
— Да, эти дети невежды, — кивает отец. — Но кто виноват? Им не так повезло в жизни, как тебе.   
  
Я мямлю что-то невразумительное: преследуют, обижают, верзила Боб угрожает окунуть меня головой в унитаз.   
  
— Глупости, Чарльз. Не вини их в отсутствии воспитания. Будь снисходительнее к народу, он многое повидал.   
  
Но я в этом не виноват.   
  
— Мы должны протянуть людям руку помощи.   
  
Чтоб они её отгрызли?   
  
— Это наша страна, Чарльз.   
  
Ненавижу свою страну.   
  
Обычно страна подстерегает меня на перемене. Верзила Боб скалит мелкие крысиные зубы. Бобу очень нравится мой кожаный портфель с посеребрёнными застёжками. Говорит: отдай. Я не отдаю. Он поворачивается к своим головорезам, и все хохочут: глядите, белоручка у нас герой!   
  
Меня бьют смачно и долго. Дерут за волосы, катают по полу, набрасываются толпой и лупят вповалку, как принято в Адской кухне. Счастливые, бешеные лица. У меня на губах кровавая пена, а им смешно.   
  
Драться я не умею. Убегать не хочу. Две недели валяюсь дома, весь в синяках и гематомах. Мама в бешенстве. Отец молчит. Умоляю: папа, папочка, мне так плохо. Забери меня оттуда, спаси.   
  
Отец непреклонен: нельзя чураться людей из другого сословия. Высокомерие омерзительно. Гордыня недопустима.   
  
Меня утешает лишь мысль, что скоро отец исчезнет. Оппенгеймер приглашает его поработать в секретном проекте. Отец согласен на всё, лишь бы оказаться подальше от матери. Научно-исследовательская лаборатория упрятана где-то на юге — то ли в Санта-Фе, то ли в Лос-Аламосе. Отцу придётся уехать по меньшей мере на пару лет.   
  
— И катись! — кричит ему в спину мама. — Катись и не возвращайся!   
  
Заслышав о моих бедах, кухарка Нэнси ругается на чём свет стоит. Говорит: малыш, почему ты не дашь им сдачи? Я много думаю о словах Нэнси. Сформировать рефлексы до смешного легко. Если перед кормёжкой греметь колокольчиком, собака вскоре начнёт вырабатывать слюну ещё до приёма пищи. Собака принимает звон колокольчика за первопричину еды. Угрозы можно не озвучивать: достаточно того, что мозг сам ищет связь между событием и тем, что ему предшествовало.   
  
По школе ходят слухи, что хулиганы, осмелившиеся поднять на меня руку, по ночам писаются в кровать. В самый неподходящий момент их валит мигрень. В январе сорок пятого половина класса ударяется в беспричинные истерики. Всеобщее помешательство длится полтора месяца и кончается так же внезапно, как началось.   
  
Школьная медсестра разводит руками: чертовщина! А это не чертовщина. Это я дрессирую людей. Объекты моего исследования — задиры и негодяи. Удивительно, до чего быстро это неотёсанное отребье схватывает суть. Цивилизованный разговор их не трогает, зато язык боли они понимают с полуслова. Несколько сеансов — и самый отъявленный хулиган становится шёлковым. Верзила Боб плачет, как пятилетняя девочка. Его дружки боятся собственной тени.   
  
К марту меня уже никто не трогает. За спиной называют уродом, но в глаза не смеют и взглянуть. Но мне уже мало защищать себя. Я могу спасать и других.   
  
Однажды в перерыве между занятиями ко мне прицепляется Мышь. Раньше я видел её в коридорах — нелюдимая зашуганная девочка. Говорят, она меняет приёмную семью раз в три месяца. Мышь и вправду похожа на мышь — светлые волосы липнут к маленькому личику, щуплое тельце упаковано в обноски и рваньё. Мышь берёт меня за руку и тащит в подсобку. От удивления я поддаюсь. В подсобке она спрашивает:   
  
— Это правда, что ты читаешь мысли?   
  
— Да.   
  
— Не врёшь?   
  
— Нет.   
  
— Ты таким родился?   
  
— Наверное.   
  
Она с облегчением вздыхает. Вместо Мыши передо мной вдруг предстаёт дивное существо — с ног до головы синее, покрытое чешуйками, увенчанное огненным всполохом волос. Существо глядит на меня остекленелыми жёлтыми глазищами. Боится, что я закричу.   
  
А я заворожённо говорю:   
  
— Совершенство…   
  
И не вру.   
  
С этого дня мы неразлучны. Её зовут Рейвен Даркхолм. Всякий, кто смеет называть её Мышью, имеет дело со мной.   
  
Интересный факт в копилку случайностей: года три назад, в очередной раз сбежав из приюта, Рейвен проникла в наш дом. Мой отец застукал её за воровством продуктов. Она перевоплотилась в маму, и папа ничего не заподозрил.   
  
На тринадцатый день рождения Рейвен вяжет мне шарфик — косой, кривенький, из разноцветной пряжи. Я ношу его гордо, как солдат знамя. Рейвен слегка в меня влюблена, но это лишь гормоны. Нам не суждено стать возлюбленными, мы — по неведомому закону — считаем себя братом и сестрой.   
  
Отвергать Рейвен мне не хочется. Обидится, расстроится, жалко будет. На всякий случай я аккуратно подчищаю лишнюю романтику в её голове.   
  
От сироты-замарашки моя мать не в восторге. Но потом оттаивает. Через полгода оформляет попечение. Отец не с нами, он где-то на юге, в Нью-Мехико, подвластный лишь Оппенгеймеру и науке. Мама была бы рада отделаться от отца навсегда, но август сорок пятого всё решает за нас. Газеты захлёбываются от ужаса и восторга: Америка сбросила атомные бомбы на Хиросиму и Нагасаки.   
  
Все вокруг говорят, что бомбардировка необходима для японской капитуляции. Скорый конец войны спасёт миллионы жизней. Человечество по горло сыто Второй мировой войной. Проект разработки атомной бомбы становится достоянием гласности. Одну из бомб хотели сбросить на Киото, но военный министр Стинсон вовремя передумал. В Киото он когда-то провёл медовый месяц, и теперь, поддавшись ностальгии, решил: чудесное место, пускай живёт. Жители Киото целы лишь оттого, что Стинсон сентиментален. Хиросиме и Нагасаки повезло меньше.   
  
Месяцами журналисты рвут глотки, рассекречивая Манхэттенский проект. Материала навалом. Где ни копни, везде интересно. У первых в истории атомных бомб весёлые, радостные имена — Малыш, Толстяк и Тринити. Руководители Манхэттенского проекта — Лесли Гровс и Роберт Оппенгеймер. Под их началом трудились тысячи учёных умов. В их числе был мой отец. Его детище стёрло с лица земли сто пятьдесят тысяч японцев.   
  
Я долго и тупо изучаю чёрно-белые фотографии в газетах. Формой «Малыш» похож на молочную бутылочку. Говорят, на его боку есть надпись: «Это только начало». Правда или нет — не знаю. Я так и не спрошу об этом отца.   
  
Мало-помалу наши отношения с папой сойдут на нет. За «Малыша» я его не виню. Не дурак же — очевидно, что участие в подобном проекте большая честь, что с научной точки зрения это прорыв, что успех предприятия колоссален. То, что успех измеряется количеством погибших, волнует меня мало. Они ведь были врагами. Ненавидеть врагов естественно, как дышать.   
  
В отношениях с отцом меня раздражает не атомная бомба, а её последствия. Отец по-настоящему гордится тем, что он сделал. Всю жизнь он мечтал поработать на общее благо и наконец-то получил своё. Теперь газетчики часто берут у него интервью. Папа, не переходя границы дозволенного, убедительно доказывает ценность недавних открытий для человечества.   
  
Сам отец за всю жизнь ни одного открытия не совершит. В науке он рабочая лошадка. Зато как складно говорит.   
  
Поместье осаждают журналисты. Религиозные деятели призывают покаяться. Перед воротами яблоку негде упасть. Мама воздерживается от комментариев, отец сияет. Рейвен боится камер и не решается проявить свой дар.   
  
Всеобщее внимание утомительно. Рой голосов в моей голове редко когда умолкает. В этой толпе, преследующей нас с утра до вечера, я учусь глухоте: не прислушиваться к чужим мыслям, никого не подпускать, никому не доверять, всякого сторониться. После школы я подумываю податься в Англию — поступить в университет, отдохнуть от людей, заняться чем-нибудь по-настоящему стоящим. Генетикой, например. Мне страсть как хочется знать, почему мы с Рейвен не такие, как все.   
  
В Англию Рейвен едет вместе со мной. Альбион принимает нас снисходительно. К американцам тут относятся как к грубым гостям — выгнать не выгонят, но презрением обольют. Считается, что американцы говорливые, шумные, дурно образованные, грубоватые, помешанные на деньгах и вездесущие, и к тому же с претензией на мировое господство. С этим не спорю. Америка не кажется райским садом. Я сыт по горло Статуей Свободы, Эмпайром, Нью-Йорком, Декларацией независимости. Мне, как Чарльзу Линдбергу, хочется забыть об этом и остаться в Европе навсегда.   
  
В пятьдесят четвёртом из-за океана прилетает весть. Какой-то японец родом из Хиросимы обливает мою маму кислотой. Я бросаюсь в Нью-Йорк и три ночи дежурю под дверью палаты. Врач оправдывается: мы сделали что смогли. Пациентка лежит на дешёвой больничной койке, лицо её скрыто за слоями бинтов. Она шумно дышит и молчит. Только одна деталь роднит мумию с моей матерью — роскошные кудри, рассыпанные золотом по серой подушке.   
  
Через месяц бинты снимут. Глаз спасти не удастся. Правая половина лица ещё ничего, левая — рыхлая кровавая каша. Мама посмотрит в зеркало один раз. Потом зеркала уберут из дома.   
  
Когда-то наше поместье было салоном. Теперь стало темницей для несчастной изувеченной женщины, которая никогда не оправится от беды. Мама проживёт на свете ещё три года. Оборвёт все связи с талантливыми друзьями. Отцу не подарит и пары фраз. Только трём людям будет позволено разговаривать с мамой: Нэнси, мне и странному мужчине по имени Курт.   
  
Курт — давнишний отцовский приятель, тоже учёный, но с атомной бомбой никак не связанный. Заурядный, дёрганый человек. Зачем-то он упорно напрашивается в гости и подолгу сидит в маминой комнате, не включая свет. Курту неловко в поместье. Отца он стесняется, меня боится. Зато маму любит без памяти. Трясётся над ней, держит за руку, не решается опошлять. Жаль, они не встретились раньше. Может быть, Курт сумел бы её спасти.   
  
Или не сумел?   
  
В пятьдесят седьмом мама пишет записку с извинениями и принимает смертельную дозу снотворного. Мы хороним её мрачным холодным утром. Идёт дождь, небо тёмное, на кладбище гнусно каркает вороньё. Гробовщик говорит: какой бы гроб вы хотели для матери? Я отвечаю: получше, чем для вас.   
  
Стоим с отцом. Курт постеснялся прийти. Отцу перевалило за пятьдесят, а лицо ребяческое. Глаза искренне удивляются: что не так?   
  
— Какого чёрта! — бормочет папа себе под нос. — Зачем она это сделала? Подумаешь, внешность…   
  
Единственный раз в жизни я бью отца в челюсть — жестоко, свирепо, с хрустом, как лупили меня дети из Адской кухни. Нас растаскивают. Больше мы не увидимся. Я запомню папу худым, встрёпанным, с рассечённой губой и детской обидой на лице.   
  
Всё чаще спрашиваю себя: зачем мне это дано? Эти жизненные коллизии — к чему они? Кто-то хочет донести до меня важную мысль, а я артачусь. Притащился в свой Оксфорд, закапываюсь в учебники, тащу за собой Рейвен, но толка в этом не вижу. Мир не кажется таким уж радостным местом. Иногда я отвлекаюсь на девушек, но без особого задора. Даже в плотском, животном смысле мне не хочется связываться с людьми.   
  
Область интересов день ото дня растёт. За генетикой открываются тайные тропы, доступные лишь избранным. Мы с Рейвен много путешествуем по Европе: Франция, Италия, Германия — всё под рукой. Германия особенно манит. Высококультурная, развитая, богатая страна. Больше всего меня волнует, как получилось, что пятнадцать лет назад тут творились невероятные зверства. Мои выводы просты и интуитивны: культура не спасает от озверения. Человек плох сам по себе.   
  
В шестьдесят первом году мне удаётся поприсутствовать на процессе Адольфа Эйхмана, военного преступника Третьего Рейха. Сама идея кажется абсурдной — человека судят за преступление против человечества. На соседней скамье со мной сидит мужчина в тёмном костюме. Он недвижим. Часами сидит, не шелохнувшись. Холодные серые глаза неотрывно следят за подсудимым. Иногда я слышу, как гремят его мысли — чёткий, стройный, победоносный марш. Незнакомец тоже мутант — пусть не слишком умелый, зато перспективный. Его размышления удивительно созвучны моим.   
  
Человек — уроборос, сам себя грызущий за хвост.   
  
Это не райский сад, а сборище каннибалов.   
  
Человек слаб, человек безумен.   
  
Человек не достоин владеть Землёй.   
  
В декабре шестьдесят первого года, после оглашения приговора, мы наконец знакомимся.   
  
— Я Эрик Леншерр.   
  
— Чарльз Ксавье.   
  
Рейвен кажется встревоженной, но я этого не замечаю. Мне трудно отвести от Эрика глаз. С первого дня мы не можем оторваться друг от друга. В арендованном английском доме беседы не прерываются ни на миг. Хочется говорить, говорить, говорить и не останавливаться, обсуждать всё на свете без перерыва на сон.   
  
— Посмотри на людей, Чарльз. Что ты видишь?   
  
Смотрю, смотрю... Копаюсь в человеческих душах, как старьёвщик в неприглядном барахле. Что, в действительности, я вижу в людях? Ничего хорошего я от них не получил. Всюду шваль и убожество, чьи-то пустые дрязги, обоюдная ненависть, мелочность, зависть. О человечестве я невысокого мнения. Зато высокого — о себе. Ошибка лишь в том, что я слишком долго терплю под боком клубок ядовитых змей.   
  
Картина мира, которую я старательно формирую, очень удобна в применении. Каждому действию есть логичное объяснение — дурная человеческая природа.   
  
Эрик прав — мы, мутанты, совсем другие. Мы защищаем друг друга. Мы созидаем. Мы заботимся. Нам не всё равно.   
  
Как хорошо, как замечательно мы с Эриком понимаем друг друга в этот счастливейший год… Кто-то подогнал нас стык в стык, обточил, отшлифовал, соединил до слияния. Эрик радикальнее и жёстче, зато я рациональнее и мудрее. Мы вербуем сторонников, спасаем заблудшие души. Мутанты охотно идут на контакт. Они натерпелись тычков и затрещин, измучились в изоляции, устали быть изгоями. В мире людей уроды, а в нашем — короли.   
  
В идеях мы с Эриком сходимся: будущее за мутантами, новая раса превосходит всё сущее, люди мельчают. Человечество обречено на вымирание. От генетики я переключаюсь к евгенике и селекции. Разгневанного Эрика успокаиваю: евгеника нужна не для истребления евреев, а для совершенствования вселенной. Ищу гибкие, гуманные способы ускорить естественный ход истории. Хороший вариант — стерилизация слабых особей. Поощрение естественного отбора. Контроль за медициной, в конце концов.   
  
Эрик посмеивается: Чарли, достаточно полумер.   
  
Дело не то чтобы в полумерах… Просто не хочется стать верзилой Бобом. Эрика такие мысли не посещают. Он одержим убийством Себастьяна Шоу, и я его понимаю. В памяти живо мамино забинтованное лицо.   
  
Рейвен всё ещё тревожится. С одной стороны, ей опостылело скрывать свою сущность, с другой — мой энтузиазм не вызывает доверия. Я говорю: не бойся, убьём Шоу — и эпоха сменится. Прятаться больше не нужно. Рейвен робко заикается:   
  
— Чарльз, убийство редко кому приносит мир…   
  
Отмахиваюсь. Что она понимает. В будущее нельзя идти со старым багажом. Всё должно быть свежее, чистое, новенькое. Старому надлежит умереть.   
  
— Он просто заворожил тебя! — в сердцах восклицает Рейвен. — Ты не был таким!   
  
Разве не был?   
  
Трудно отнестись к словам Рейвен всерьёз. Кто кого заворожил: он меня или я его? Эрик скуп на эмоции, замкнут, не склонен к излишней риторике. Это я — обаятельный оратор, а Эрик по большей части слушатель. Умный, строгий, элегантный. Он похож на Оппенгеймера. Тот же тип внешности: чёткие скулы, квадратная челюсть, короткие тёмные волосы, светло-серые пристальные глаза. Зрачок как шляпка гвоздика, вбитого в прозрачную радужку. В каждом движении — хищная мужская грация. Всё это я уже видел.   
  
И тянет, силком тянет в коварную зыбь. Нестерпимо хочется пересечь черту. В один из вечеров я не выдерживаю. Эрик втолковывает что-то о патриотизме. Не слушаю. Накрываю ладонью его пальцы. Эрик осекается на полуслове.   
  
— Чарльз, что творишь?   
  
Ничего не творю. Жду.   
  
Секунда, две, три, шесть… На восьмой секунде Эрик тянется ко мне и целует. Через пять минут мы распрощаемся, а ночью он придёт в мою спальню без объяснений.   
  
Так начинается будущее. Оно жадное, страстное и пахнет мятой простынёй.   
  
Свою мутацию Эрик контролирует плохо. Металл слушается его лишь в ярости, в бешенстве, в минуты беспредельной злости. Так не пойдёт. Я учу Эрика самоконтролю. Преподаватель из меня хороший — терпеливый, спокойный, снисходительный к огрехам и щедрый на похвалу.   
  
В жизни у меня одна страсть — путаные безумные ночи. Ко всему остальному я отношусь с долей равнодушия. Мамин урок жив в детской памяти: чувства допустимо проявлять лишь с равными. Эрик равен мне. Остальные не равны.   
  
Шоу мы выслеживаем быстро. Он намерен развязать атомную войну. Разве не ирония? Вся моя жизнь крутится вокруг урана — химического вещества с атомным номером девяносто два. Нам удаётся поймать Шоу на пике мировой напряжённости — в Кубинский ракетный кризис. Шоу носит шлем от телепатии — досадно, но не смертельно. Эрику удаётся сорвать шлем, мне — проникнуть в сознание. Дальше уже дело техники. Пока я контролирую разум Шоу, Эрик стреляет ему в голову, и боль от выстрела не кажется мне такой уж страшной. Будто когда-то — лет сто назад — я пережил её с запасом на века.   
  
Много шороху мы наводим на Кубе в тот день… Прежде люди не сталкивались с такой мощью. Они испуганы и ошеломлены. Кто-то отдаёт приказ пустить ракеты. Приказ подхватывают, орудия стреляют. Ракеты летят на нас долго-долго, словно в замедленной съёмке. Эрик останавливает их в воздухе и смотрит на меня.   
  
В голове девственная чистота… Думать не о чем. Давно уже всё решил.   
  
Ракеты разворачиваются и летят в корабли. Я не останавливаю Эрика. Горизонт озаряется серией фейерверков. Небеса грохочут. Их мне совсем не жаль.   
  
Наутро Америка объявляет войну мутантам. Люди называют нас террористами. Папа Римский выступает с речью и провозглашает мутантов посланниками дьявола на земле.   
  
Но об этом я не тревожусь. Зачем? Ведь мир прост, как мышиный хвост. Нет никаких дилемм. Есть набор правил, которые нужно соблюдать, чтобы тебя сочли хорошим. Если ставишь правила под сомнение, следует ожидать, что тебя посчитают плохим.   
  
Дурная, дурная страна… Она до сих пор занята самовосхвалением, истребляя меньшинства. У Америки нет иного способа утвердиться в правах. В детстве ей никто не объяснил, что задирать маленьких — это низко.   
  
Но с мутантами страна просчиталась. Мы не такие маленькие, как бы ей хотелось.   
  
Тем не менее, я никогда не ударяю первым. Защищаюсь — и только. Люди впадают в истерию: ужас перед мутантами захлёстывает сначала Америку, потом распространяется на другие страны. Многие мутанты ищут укрытия. Мы с Эриком с готовностью принимаем всех. Люди упорно затевают геноцид, никак не успокоятся и не поймут, что затея провальна. Что же нам делать — терпеть?   
  
Нет, это не мы развязали войну. Они первые наставили пушки. Они выстрелили. Они убивают наших братьев каждый день. Мы с Эриком готовим несколько полномасштабных атак. Сторонники исчисляются сотнями. Рядом с бессчётными армиями человечества эти силы невелики, но за нами эволюционное преимущество. Один Эрик, несомненно, стоит миллиона. С тактикой у нас всё отлично — я планирую, ничего не забываю, могу в одиночку контролировать десяток неугодных одновременно. Жалко, что нет прибора, который увеличивает мощность и охват телепатии. Говорят, подобная разработка была у ЦРУ, но создателя (тоже мутанта) закидали камнями во время беспорядков, а само изобретение бесследно кануло в лету.   
  
На ноябрь шестьдесят третьего мы планируем удар по Нью-Йорку. Сотри Нью-Йорк с лица Земли — и Америка падёт на колени. Можно ли придумать лучшую точку в войне?   
  
Только вот Рейвен…   
  
Рейвен так близко — и так бесконечно далека.   
  
Говорю ей: милая, разве ты не видишь — всё в порядке. Мир, о котором мы так мечтали, не сегодня-завтра разойдётся по всей земле.   
  
— Я ведь была в тебя влюблена, — отвечает Рейвен.   
  
— Знаю.   
  
— И ты стёр это из моей головы, не так ли?   
  
— Стёр.   
  
Она печально улыбается. Не могу разобрать, что у неё на душе. Я хорошо распознаю простые эмоции — страх, радость, похоть, грусть. Но тонкие материи ускользают. Сложные чувства уходят. Даже к Эрику — а кто может быть ближе Эрика? — я уже не ощущаю любви.   
  
— Как ты изменился, Чарли…   
  
— Нет, не изменился.   
  
— Раньше ты хотел защищать.   
  
— И сейчас защищаю.   
  
— Это не защита.   
  
— Рейвен, да что с тобой?   
  
За сутки до операции она сбегает, ничего мне не объяснив. Через третьих лиц я узнаю: Рейвен в Нью-Йорке. Эрик наседает: необходимо отдать распоряжение. Пора выстрелить. Мы так давно ждали. Пора завершить войну.   
  
А я отвечаю: нет.   
  
— Что не так? Все загубишь! Возьми на себя командование, хватит дурить!   
  
— Не буду.   
  
— Да почему?!   
  
— Потому что там Рейвен. Она умрёт.   
  
— Может, ты не заметил, но это война. На войне умирают.   
  
— Я не стану её убивать.   
  
Эрик глядит на меня долго-долго. Не моргает. Наконец сухо интересуется:   
  
— А как ты хотел? Поиграть в войну и не замараться?   
  
Ищу ответ, а ответа не существует. Я уже не помню, как хотел.   
  
Мы спорим до ночи. Кричим друг на друга. Металл по всей округе звенит и грохочет, как гром.   
  
— Сделай выбор, Чарльз!   
  
— Между чем и чем я должен выбирать? Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил Рейвен? Это твой хвалёный выбор?   
  
— У нас нет иного выхода. Рейвен бросила тебя, смирись.   
  
— Смерти она не заслужила.   
  
— Заслужила.   
  
— Просто заплутавший ребёнок.   
  
— Не ребёнок, а предательница. Она оставила тебя. А я всегда был на твоей стороне.   
  
Прав ли Эрик? Может, и прав. Я ни в чём не уверен. Вся фабула сущего рушится на глазах.   
  
— Куда ты уйдёшь — к людям? Что тебе с ними делать? Ты знаешь, что они тебя убьют?   
  
И тут он прав. Как с ним спорить? Что говорить? Чем крыть?   
  
В день атаки на Нью-Йорк я сбегаю от Эрика так же трусливо, как сбежала от меня Рейвен. В голове крутится только одно: мы не должны были встречаться. Всё это большая ошибка, нелепый спектакль.   
  
Всё не так должно было быть!   
  
После взрывов в городе моего детства тишина и безветрие. Поздний ноябрь. Ни шороха, ни звука. Только пепел шуршит под ботинками. Иногда попадаются почерневшие, сплющенные банки из-под колы. Я иду, узнавая знакомые места по углам, огрызкам, по светофорным столбам и битому кирпичу. Вот здесь Рузвельт произнёс свою знаменитую речь. А тут мы с матерью покупали перьевые ручки. Вот угол Пятой авеню. Грязная вывеска книжного магазина «Барнс и Ноубл» валяется у крыльца.   
  
Мне тридцать один год. За пазухой у меня лежит подарок Рейвен на тринадцатилетие — выцветший шарфик с неровным краем. Какая жалкая вещь.   
  
Стою, стою… Целую вечность. Наконец слышу какое-то движение. Из-за поворота выбегает молоденький солдатик с винтовкой наперевес. Их теперь много по всей стране. Мобилизовали даже двадцатилетних — наивно думают, что это спасёт.   
  
Парень останавливается в трёх метрах от меня. Винтовка в его руках дрожит. Несомненно, мальчишка знает, с кем имеет дело, — лицо растиражировано, слава преувеличена, моим ликом стали пугать детей.   
  
Вот он глядит на меня, глядит… Трясётся, как цуцик. Не знает, как поступить. Я не сопротивляюсь, хотя мог бы. Примирительно поднимаю руки — не надо, парень, давай просто поговорим.   
  
Палец случайно срывается. Гремит выстрел. Пуля попадает мне в грудь.   
  
Боли нет. Наоборот — легко, хорошо, уютно… Лежу, смотрю в небо и думаю: где они теперь, школьные хулиганы из Адской кухни? Где верзила Боб с моим портфелем подмышкой? Где мудрая Нэнси? Где её адвентисты? Где племянник из Гарлема?   
  
Папа где? 


	4. Распутник

Она похожа на мою мать. Бледное полотно лица, карминные губы, платье в стиле тридцатых. Миловидные прелестницы вышли из моды. Нынче ценится красота Медузы Горгоны: так, чтоб взглянуть и окаменеть.   
  
Она — Марлен Дитрих. Вслушайтесь в само имя: Мар-лен, Мар-лен, Мар-лен. Тянет на дно холодный водоворот. В сентябре тридцать второго Джозеф фон Штернберг выпускает в американский прокат легендарный фильм «Белокурая Венера». Дитрих в главной роли блистательна, как всегда.   
  
Родители идут в кино, оставив меня на попечение няни. Отец восторгается: какой злободневный, правдивый, откровенный фильм! Мама непривычно замкнута и тиха. Говорит: не сомневайся, картину запретят. Мама редко блещет проницательностью, но в этот раз попадает в точку. Вскоре цензура заклюёт «Белокурую Венеру», как коршун Прометея. Через два года фильм навсегда изымут из проката.   
  
Упадок нравов пугает Америку. Воротилы кинобизнеса не прочь заковать искусство в понятные однозначные рамки. По мнению Ассоциации производителей и прокатчиков фильмов, нравственные устои рядового американца нуждаются в бдительной охране. Кино — не какая-нибудь игрушка для вольнодумцев, а инструмент трансформирования окружающей реальности.   
  
Принцип трансформации прост. Всякое экранное зло должно быть компенсировано добром. Американские герои — добрые милашки и бравые красавцы. Они не принимают наркотиков, не изменяют мужьям и жёнам, не позорят семью, не порочат страну, говорят гладко и ровненько, любовью занимаются под покровом ночи, за кадром и желательно одетыми. Вне всякого сомнения, они рождены для победы.   
  
Негодяи, напротив, обязаны проиграть. Кинематографический злодей балансирует на грани ужаса и нелепости. Он комичен, груб, неуклюж, сведён к абстрактной форме. Его суждения не обременены смыслом, а поступки лишены логической подоплёки. Злодей показан таким образом, чтобы даже последняя жалостливая простушка не нашла повода проникнуться к нему симпатией.   
  
Таков мир, изображённый кинематографом тридцатых. Что и говорить, место очень приятное: чёрное помечено чёрным, белое — белым. И думать самому не надо. Как хорошо! Борьба со злом представляется благородным делом. Над подлецами разве что табличка не висит. Сразу ясно, кто здесь главный герой, а кто — «кушать подано». Если всё сделать правильно, в конце пути честного парня ждёт красавица и подарочный поцелуй.   
  
Разве это плохая жизненная установка?   
  
Разве хэппи-энд — преступление против природы?   
  
Оставим ответ напоследок. А сейчас — камера, свет, мотор.   
  
— Ну что, Чарли, пойдём завтра на бейсбол?   
  
— Нет.   
  
— Финальная игра серии.   
  
— Нет, не пойдём.   
  
— Джо Ди Маджо, Чарльз. Хочешь познакомиться с Джо Ди Маджо?   
  
— Не хочу.   
  
— Чарльз, все мальчишки твоего возраста любят бейсбол.   
  
— Я не все.   
  
— Мне вернуть билеты?   
  
— Верни.   
  
Папа покоряется. Возвращает билеты. Не идёт на работу. По наитию я снова спасаю папу от беды. Он слушается меня, сам того не подозревая. Иногда я вношу в папины мысли едва заметные корректировки: поменьше восторга перед Оппенгеймером, чуть тише призывы к социализму, чуть больше любви к моей маме. В душе ворочается смутное чувство дежа вю. Я чувствую, что должен помочь отцу встать на правильный путь. Если я не помогу, случится что-то непоправимое. Какой-нибудь Апокалипсис. Как будто мой папа — безобидный, добродушный, весёлый человек — может запустить конец света.   
  
Всё это глупости, а я верю.   
  
Мы живём как живём: я — с настороженным ожиданием неприятностей, мама — изумляясь мужниной щедрости, папа — на всю катушку. Отец закатывает такие приёмы, что ему позавидовал бы Джей Гэтсби. Мамины друзья клеймят папу метко и презрительно — нувориш.   
  
Мама в растерянности. На дворе Великая депрессия, а папа кутит вовсю.   
  
— Шэрон, — говорит он, — довольно терзаться! Живём-то один раз!   
  
Вечеринки сменяют одна другую. Все счастливы, как в кино. Поначалу это кажется радостью, но вскоре утомляет. Я частенько забиваюсь в угол на кухне и сижу там с кухаркой Нэнси, пока гремит музыка. Нэнси раскатывает тесто чёрными натруженными руками, ворча себе под нос: с ума посходили... он с жиру бесится... коль деньги девать некуда, лучше б детям из приюта помог...   
  
— Послушай, Фрэнсис, — робко встревает мама. — Не слишком ли ты разошёлся? Это твоё увлечение скачками...   
  
— Расслабься, милая. Нам ничего не грозит.   
  
Я и рад бы поверить ему. Но отец ошибается. Он проматывает наши деньги с фантастической скоростью. Наука заботит его постольку-поскольку. Роберт Оппенгеймер бесславно забыт. На излёте Великой депрессии папа совершает последний рывок в своей пышной, роскошной, безумной жизни — спасаясь от долгов, вкладывает остатки состояния в акции известной строительной компании. Через полтора месяца компания объявит себя банкротом. Отец поступит так, как положено поступить джентльмену: выгородит нас с мамой от кредиторов, достанет из верхнего ящика стола револьвер и пустит пулю себе в лоб.   
  
Как легко, как здорово, как театрально!   
  
Хлоп! — и никаких беспокойств.   
  
На похоронах мама бела, как мел. Она не ела три дня — не может. Нэнси упорно пытается впихнуть в маму хоть ложку горячего супа. Маму тошнит, её руки трясутся. Мне семь лет. Я стою у разрытой могилы, гляжу в рыхлую темноту и думаю: кто виноват, что папа так плохо кончил? Не я ли? Если б я не полез к нему в мысли, были бы мы счастливы?   
  
— Малыш, ты не должен винить себя, — строго наказывает мама в редкий миг просветления. — Ты ни в чём не виноват.   
  
Бедняга. Знай мама хоть что-нибудь о телепатии, она не была бы столь уверена в моей невиновности. Пусть дальше не знает, пусть.   
  
К июню сорокового года мы с мамой покидаем поместье. Пункт назначения — конура в Гарлеме по соседству со сноровистой кухаркой. Нэнси с мамой деловито запихивают по коробкам бесчисленные блузки, юбки, манто и платья. Точнее, Нэнси запихивает, а мама таращится в стену. Когда мы садимся в такси, я прилипаю к окну и долго-долго гляжу сквозь мутное стекло на очертания родительского дома.   
  
Мама блекло улыбается.   
  
— Не беспокойся. Мы вернёмся, как только сможем.   
  
Ложь. Мы не вернёмся. В сорок девятом году здание передадут дому престарелых. В следующие двадцать лет роскошное поместье превратится в развалину, которую уже не восстановить. Мама умрёт в шестьдесят восьмом от сердечного приступа. В семьдесят первом году поместье снесут, а землю передадут в собственность штата.   
  
К тому времени мне будет на всё плевать.   
  
Но это потом, потом. Ни к чему торопить будущее, оно не сбежит. Куда больше беспокойств вызывает сегодняшний день. Мама ничего не умеет делать. Она не может штопать, шить, готовить, гладить и убирать. Работать тоже не приучена. Её никуда не берут. К концу лета мама в смятении. Скудные денежные запасы почти истощились, и лишь помощь дяди Билла помогает нам кое-как держаться на плаву.   
  
Дядя Билл изо всех сил старается общаться с мамой как прежде — будто она всё ещё манерная светская дама, не знающая цену пище и крову.   
  
— Гарлем — район для цветных. Вам здесь не место.   
  
— Но Билл, давай хотя бы обсудим...   
  
— Возмутительно! Ты не ровня этим людям, моя дорогая. Нечего и обсуждать.   
  
— Но Нэнси помогает нам с бытом...   
  
Помогает — слабо сказано. Нэнси заботится о нас так, будто мы всё ещё в состоянии ей платить. Она учит маму чистить картошку, печёт пироги с патокой, перемывает полы за мамой, показывает, как выжимать бельё, чтобы оно побыстрее сохло.   
  
Хорошая она, Нэнси... Однажды затащила маму на собрание адвентистов. Я тоже пошёл. Мы сидели на последней скамье. Когда усатый проповедник выкрикивал: «Восславим Иисуса!», мама вздрагивала и прятала взгляд.   
  
Дела неважные, чего уж тут говорить.   
  
В октябре сорокового дядя Билл ставит условие: никакого Гарлема, иначе не получите ни цента. Мы прощаемся с Нэнси. Она ревёт, прижимая нас к своей необъятной груди. Мы прожили в Гарлеме четыре месяца — не так уж много, но я успел привыкнуть к чёрным лицам, к футболу с цветными детьми, к запаху мокрого белья и пирога с патокой.   
  
К счастью, я ещё очень мал и лёгок на подъём. Ум гибкий и пластичный, ко всему привыкающий за мгновенье. Наше следующее пристанище — меблированная комната в доме неподалёку от Адской кухни. Тоже не рай на земле, зато без негров, а это, считает дядя Билл, уже повод для счастья.   
  
Нравы здешних мест ужаснули бы мою маму, если бы она почаще выходила из дома. Здесь никто слыхом не слыхивал об Арнольде Шёнберге, не читал Томаса Манна, не бывал в «Метрополитен-опера». Тут не принято обсуждать искусство, а Нобелевские лауреаты по литературе не являются предметами спора. Какая уж там нобелевка... Не всякий жилец этих зловонных улочек сумеет без ошибок написать собственное имя.   
  
Вот, например, парень из дома напротив на письме путает «р» и «т» в слове «Роберт». Шесть букв он выводит за три минуты. Его зовут Верзила Боб, и он порывается навалять мне. Я говорю: стой. Боб встаёт, как вкопанный. Что-то в мозгу щёлкает: вроде бы вижу этого дылду впервые, а ощущение, будто уже знаю, как им управлять.   
  
Мама устраивается прачкой и с утра до вечера стирает бельё в огромных железных тазах. Хрупкий изящный мирок рушится, и вместо него нам подсовывают крикливый вороватый базар, клоаку для неудачливых, прибежище убогих. Материя этой жизни груба и безыскусна. Подай, забери, принеси, унеси. Тем не менее, я не разделяю маминых страхов. В конце концов, тут не так уж плохо... Грязновато, дёшево, разухабисто, зато всегда есть компания. Я не стою в гордом одиночестве на верхушке социальной лестницы. Напротив — я такой же нищий, как все.   
  
Я иду в школу, самую обычную, без изысков. Учусь легко и славно. Мозги работают как часы. За академические таланты шпана Адской кухни даёт мне кличку Профессор. Завоевать уважение мелких воришек нетрудно: разок придумай хорошую схему аферы — и они твои. Поначалу я помогаю им из чувства азарта. Но через несколько месяцев дядя Билл уходит на фронт. Наш единственный кормилец пропадает, и не надо много ума, чтоб понять, что он не вернётся. Нужно как-то выживать. Мамин скудный заработок не в счёт. Несколько дней я хожу по району мрачнее тучи. Потом приходит разумное решение: нужно войти со шпаной в долю.   
  
Шпана не сопротивляется. С моим участием они теперь горы могут свернуть. Мама так замучена, что почти не задумывается, откуда у нас лишние деньги и как на столе появился кусок буженины. На всё на свете у меня есть правдоподобное объяснение: я разносил газеты, я помогал молочнику, а это платье тебе передала тётя моего друга.   
  
Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы жить своим умом. Мне тринадцать, маме тридцать восемь. Шэрон стала неузнаваема. Она выглядит старше своих лет. Руки покраснели, кожа потрескалась от воды и мыла. Чтобы приободрить её, на день рождения я дарю маме билеты на оперу «Фауст». На мой вкус, представление скучное. Мы сидим в последних рядах. Иногда она шикает: сиди прямо, не ёрзай, не зевай. В остальное время молчит и тянет вверх птичью, преждевременно стареющую шею. Руки без маникюра комкают подол выходного платья. В старые времена она носила такие платья каждый день.   
  
Я думал, мама обрадуется опере. Она давно не выходила в свет. После представления мы выходим на улицу вместе с гомонящей праздничной публикой. «Фауст» у всех вызывает сплошной восторг. Только моя мама бела, как мел. Неожиданно её окликают:   
  
— Шэрон!   
  
Она застывает. Оглядываюсь. Неподалёку в толпе восхищённых поклонников стоит носатый, холёный мужчина в очках. Он властно и изумлённо глядит на мою маму. Не помню, откуда знаю это лицо .   
  
— Шэрон, это ты?   
  
Вдруг мама резко и больно дёргает меня за руку. Она бежит сквозь толпу, будто за ней гонятся черти.   
  
— Мам, кто это?   
  
— Никто.   
  
— Да куда ты несёшься, он же звал тебя!   
  
— Нет, не меня. Идём, Чарльз, надо спешить.   
  
Мы запрыгиваем в автобус. Мама тяжело дышит. Кажется, сейчас она разрыдается, но нет — глаза сухие. Едем домой в тишине. Вроде бы всё нормально. Переступив порог комнаты, я вспоминаю, откуда мне знаком мужчина из оперы. Его зовут Игорь Стравинский.   
  
Что ж, в одном мама права — он и впрямь звал не ту Шэрон.   
  
Всё, всё изменилось... Ещё и дядя Билл погиб в Бельгии. Тело на родину не прислали, потому что нечего присылать. О нашем происхождении напоминают только манеры, да и тех осталось на один чих.   
  
Несмотря на это, я все ещё ощущаю, что сильно отличаюсь от друзей.   
  
В Адской кухне быт у людей одинаковый, как у куриц в одном курятнике. Перед взглядом не маячат примеры успеха. Богатства нет. Таланта нет. Бриллиант гения затерялся в уличной грязи. Моим приятелям это чертовски нравится. Им приятно, что все равны. Всякий, кто отличается от большинства, сразу же привлекает к себе пристальное внимание. Своё отличие — глубинное, ментальное, генетическое, — я умело драпирую обаянием и задатками лидера.   
  
Однажды меня ловят на глупости. Бывает, подворачивается прибыльное дельце: передать записочку в обход копов, отвлечь внимание, подсобить контрабандистам на Гудзоне. Такой уж это страшный грех? Я думаю, что нет. Сержант Доггинс думает по-другому. У него близорукие глаза, усы щёточкой и круглый живот-барабан. В полицейском участке я сижу тихий и украдкой лезу к сержанту в мысли. Глубоко закапываться не умею, только скольжу по поверхности.   
  
«Начальство замучило, дочка сбежала с олухом из Оклахомы... брат опять запил, да сколько можно, ещё этот мальчик напротив мнит себя чёрте кем... Вся сволота спряталась и залегла на дно, на поверхности плавает лишь мелкая шушера... Помоги мне выловить эту шушеру, мальчик, — и, клянусь, мы на всё закроем глаза...»   
  
В первую встречу с Доггинсом удаётся ускользнуть. Направление мыслей сержанта мне не нравится. Ведь я не стукач. Целый месяц сижу тише воды ниже травы. Ясно как день: если высуну нос ещё раз и свяжусь с контрабандистами, улизнуть уже не удастся.   
  
Копы никуда не торопятся — присматривают за мной, трепеща в ожидании, когда я снова включусь в дела шпаны. Они знают: однажды это случится. Ведь денег у нас с матерью кот наплакал, а жить надо. Как иначе мне купить маме платье? Что нам есть? Чем оплачивать жильё? Я пытаюсь делать всё чужими руками: не ходить самому на пристани, а посылать Верзилу Боба, не участвовать, а командовать, не делать, а лишь советовать.   
  
Тщетно. След не скроешь. К концу года сержант Доггинс опять тащит меня в участок. Разговор у нас короткий: либо сдаёшь контрабандистов, либо вся ваша шайка отправится за решётку, а первый в очереди будешь ты. Дети, не дети — какая разница. Существует ли возраст у преступления? Оправдывает ли бедность? Чёрта с два.   
  
Так, с безобидного на вид сержанта, начинается путь длиною в целую жизнь. Я не сдаю своих. Только чужих. Свои вообще ничего не знают — ни Верзила Боб, ни остальные парни, ни мама.   
  
Временами приходит чувство, что я рождён для чего-то другого. Будто курятник это не мой, и сам я здесь по ошибке, и не жизнь это никакая, а так, обманка. Посещает мысль: куда бы отсюда сбежать? Может, закончить школу — и в колледж? Может, в университет? Ведь не зря же все вокруг называют меня Профессор.   
  
Жить четырнадцатилетнему очень трудно. Всё зудит, всё чешется, в теле зреет грозная взрослая сила. Голос то взлетает к фальцету, то опускается до бархатного, серьёзного баритона. Сегодня с ума сходишь по девице из класса, а вот моргнул — и всё, сорвалась любовь.   
  
В Адской кухне разговор об этих делах простой: гони доллар — и дело в шляпе.   
  
— Косая Грета сказала, что согласна с тобой за бесплатно.   
  
— Да ну и чёрт с ней.   
  
— Сдурел совсем! Даром же!   
  
— Чего артачишься, Профессор? Никак струхнул?   
  
— Испугался какой-то шлюшки!   
  
— Я не испугался.   
  
— Ещё как испугался. Струсил. Шлюху боится!   
  
— Я её не боюсь.   
  
— Так докажи.   
  
Как они надоели со своим «докажи»... Я не хочу Косую Грету. Ни за деньги, ни задаром, никак. Косая Грета — всеобщее достояние. В Адской кухне не найдётся дохляка, который не прижал бы Грету в подворотне заброшки за углом. Парни от Греты возвращаются гордые, взрослые, нахохленные, как петухи. Вроде и завидно, но в душе шевелится гордость. Страсть как неохота пользоваться общим. Хочется обладать своим.   
  
Однажды я слышу на улицах обрывок весёлого разговора:   
  
— Профессор?   
  
— Какой Профессор?   
  
— Да что вы его слушаете...   
  
— Когда всем яйца раздавали, Профессору не хватило!   
  
— Бабу книжкой не отымеешь, точно вам говорю!   
  
Всё. Не выдерживаю. Тело гудит, как колокол. Бегу в подворотню, жму Грету к щербатой стене. Под шуршащей юбкой скрыта тёмная, хлюпающая щель. Грета хихикает: куда торопишься, мальчик, ты ж и пяти минут не протянешь. Но я тяну целых шесть минут. Лучше бы этого не было. Бездна промеж бёдер вызывает одну дурноту.   
  
Наконец всё кончается. Репутация восстановлена. Грета восхищённо цокает языком. Теперь она всем разнесёт про мои успехи. Застёгиваю ремень, заправляю рубашку в брюки.   
  
— А ты ничего, — игриво говорит Косая Грета. — Оклемаешься — приходи ещё.   
  
Сарафанное радио работает без сбоев.   
  
— Ну как? — с напускным безразличием интересуется Верзила Боб. Ему от Косой Греты ещё не перепало.   
  
— Как будто болтаешь карандашом в ведре.   
  
Все хохочут. Сначала мерзко. А потом ничего, привыкаешь. Даже заново хочется. Только не с Гретой, но если зажмуриться, Грета тоже сойдёт.   
  
К шестнадцати годам за мной шлейфом тянется куча баек. Из уст в уста передаются приукрашенные слухи: Профессор с той, Профессор с этой. В выборе девиц я демократ: мне нравятся умные, глупые, красивые, некрасивые, наглые, робкие, любые. Мне всё равно, с кем. Чтобы тискать тугие груди под дешёвыми блузками, не нужно ни ума, ни денег, ни удачи. В такие минуты всё становится легче лёгкого. В голове пусто, будто кто-то взял щётку и подчистую смёл все мои проблемы. Будто папа не застрелился, будто нет никакой вины. Нет сержанта Доггинса с его гнусной ухмылкой. Нет Стравинского. Нет тоски по поместью. Нет голосов в голове. Нет бедности. Нет мечты об Оксфорде. И самого Оксфорда нет. Только я и ноющий жар в паху.   
  
В нашем квартале всем про всё известно. От пересудов не скроешься — догонят, облают, перетрут. Мы с мамой редко пересекаемся — когда я прихожу домой, она делает вид, что спит. До мамы доходят слухи о моей жизни: что я повеса и потаскун, что чутьё у меня дьявольское, что я как будто бы знаю, что у людей в голове. Лучше нам не видеться. Одна мама не останется. Старая Нэнси раз в неделю заглядывает в гости. Ещё захаживает старинный отцовский приятель по имени Курт. Никто не знает, на что ему сдалась моя мама — уже не молодая, не слишком красивая, вечно измученная женщина с глубокими складками вокруг рта. Курт и сам не возьмёт в толк, что ему нужно. Порой я слышу смутное эхо его мыслей. Он глядит на измочаленную простушку, а видит роскошную женщину из высшего света.   
  
Когда я съезжаю, мы с парнями снимаем квартиру неподалёку. День и ночь я шатаюсь с приятелями и сдаю мелких воришек Доггинсу, а Доггинс в обмен покрывает некоторые сомнительные дела. Лёгкое время, радостное. Что ни день, то праздник. Вечеринки сменяют одна другую, публика пьяна, отважна, на всё согласна. Пойло льётся рекой. Приятели таскают на наши попойки всех окрестных девиц. На одной из попоек меня в сторону оттаскивает Сизый Сэм. Трясёт патлами и кивает в угол: смотри, мол, кого я тебе нынче привёл.  
  
Смотрю. В углу мнётся девчонка. На ней бесформенная кофта и шерстяная юбка. В ушах подслеповато поблёскивают серёжки. Светлые гольфы съехали по крепким икрам и собрались мелкими складками на щиколотках. Фантиком меня не обманешь, взгляд привычно цепляется за конфетку — щупает круглые розовые коленки, оттуда скользит вверх по бедру, по талии, робкой груди, узким плечам и подключичным ямкам. Пшеничные волосы целомудренно собраны в низкий хвост на затылке.   
  
Простовата, пожалуй. Но хороша.   
  
— Ничего так, да? — скалится Сизый Сэм.   
  
— Ага, ничего.   
  
— Я ей сказал, что ты прям умрёшь, если с ней не познакомишься. Она и принеслась. Забыл, что ли? Это Мышь, она в тебя ещё в младших классах втрескалась.   
  
— Шутишь.   
  
— Было бы о чём шутить.   
  
Не помню никакой Мыши... Да и вообще с трудом припоминаю школу. Закончил совсем недавно, а кажется, прошла эпоха. Со стола с выпивкой беру две бутылки с пивом — одна для меня, вторая для Мыши. Чего время терять.   
  
— Привет.   
  
— Привет.   
  
— Я Чарльз. Спорим, с первого раза угадаю, как тебя зовут?   
  
Изображаю нечеловеческое усилие мысли. Гляжу в глаза откровенно, с прищуром. От таких фокусов любая красотка тает — сто раз уже проверял.   
  
— Рейвен, верно? Очень красивое имя.   
  
Она поднимает брови.   
  
— Люди говорят, ты читаешь мысли.   
  
— Люди частенько врут.   
  
— То есть ты не...   
  
— Что — не?   
  
Мышь на миг тормозит, серьёзно вглядываясь в моё лицо.   
  
— Ничего. Просто так сказала.   
  
— Не верь брехунам, наплетут что угодно... Может, лучше выпьем? Гляди, это я тебе принёс.   
  
События развиваются быстро. Сизый Сэм не ошибся. Телепатия, как счётчик Гейгера, чутко реагирует на страстишки. Девчонка и впрямь в меня влюблена. Протяни руку — и она, как созревшее яблоко, сама прильнёт гладким боком. Я не привык сдерживаться. Если хочется жаться — жмусь, если целоваться — целуюсь. Стягиваю резинку с волос Мыши. Золотая россыпь волос, точно как у мамы в прежние времена, жадной волной валится на острые плечи.   
  
На миг мерещится, что глаза у Мыши не голубые, а жёлтые. Бред какой. Заговариваю девчонке зубы: ты красивая, здесь так шумно, давай поднимемся наверх, давай сбежим.   
  
Она какое-то время упрямится. Но я упорный. У Мыши мягкие искусанные губы, коленки идеально ложатся в ладонь, кожа пахнет душисто, сладостно, от моего дыхания мягкие волоски на шее становятся дыбом. В укромной комнатке за закрытой дверью я трогаю её где придётся. Рукой шарю под шерстяной юбкой, сминаю пальцами простенькое бельё. Комната под завязку забита хламом. Диван очень узкий и страшно скрипит. В воздухе кружится пыль. За стеной кричат, бьётся посуда, кто-то зовёт: «Профессор!». Зубы сводит от желания. Хочется облизнуть тёмно-бежевый круглый сосок, уткнуться носом в ключицу, завладеть чужим телом, как вещью, и найти в нём облегчение до завтрашнего утра.   
  
Мышь тихонько хнычет: Чарльз, мы делаем что-то нехорошее, может, не нужно, может, попозже...   
  
Какое там попозже, я же вот-вот умру.   
  
Как-то глупо получается... Не утеха, а смущённая возня. Не знаю, отчего мне паршиво наутро. Она же сама согласилась.   
  
Провожаю Мышь до двери. Неловкая сцена:   
  
— Кажется, ты что-то забыла.   
  
Сую ей в руку белый хлопковый бюстгалтер.   
  
— Нет, это не мой.   
  
— А... а. Правда? А чей... в смысле... заходи ещё, если хочешь.   
  
Не обронив ни слова, Мышь уходит. Бледная, как смерть. Школьные гольфы опять съехали к щиколоткам. Шапка с помпоном, шарфик...   
  
Чёрт побери, сколько лет этой Мыши? Как её хотя бы зовут?   
  
Возвращаюсь в комнату, стою на пороге. Ни черта не помню. Пахнет похмельем и сексом. На простыне расплывается недвусмысленное кровавое пятно.   
  
Долго стою и смотрю на него. Потом ещё дольше блюю в ведро на кухне, вытирая губы рукавом. Бросает то в жар, то в холод. Из зеркала глядит мерзкий прощелыга, подонок и душегуб. Я не был таким... Мать твою, у меня же были мечты!   
  
Вспомнить бы, какие... Университет... Да, вроде бы он.   
  
Да, да, учёба — единственный шанс спастись.   
  
Скорей бы унести ноги из этой клоаки, отмахнуться от шлюх и варваров, называющих себя моими друзьями. Подаю заявление на грант. Отказ приходит почти мгновенно, без объяснения причин.   
  
— Что, Чарли, хочешь в Оксфорд? — ухмыляется Доггинс, подталкивая ко мне бумажку.   
  
На бумажке стоит печать федералов.   
  
— Уж не знаю, чем ты им так приглянулся, но Оксфорд тебе не светит. Зато в Гарвард поступишь бесплатно. Только подпиши.   
  
С виду бумажка безобидна. Обязуюсь то, обязуюсь сё. Ничего такого, чего я раньше не делал для полиции Нью-Йорка — всё те же подпольные поручения, те же преступники, то же гадание на костях. Государства я не боюсь. Я себя боюсь. В полиции меня ценят за сверхъестественное умение обнаруживать чужие тайны. Что, в конце концов, может случиться, если подписать бумагу? Кто откажется помочь стране, да ещё и за хорошую плату? И думать не о чем. Я поступлю в Гарвард и помогу Америке.   
  
Скоро я стану частью чего-то большего. Исправлюсь, отмолю грехи. Прощай, Адская кухня со своим шебутным народцем. Ты влекла меня, как хороших мальчиков завлекают Косые Греты. На твоих улочках воняло нечистотами, несвежим бельём, дешёвым табаком и спиртом. Теперь всё в прошлом. Я вот-вот стану чистеньким, новеньким. Грязь отстанет так же легко, как налипла. Во мне осталось много детской веры в чудеса.   
  
Впервые что-то увлекает меня со всей серьёзностью — Гарвард. Как завязавший алкоголик, я готов посвятить себя чему угодно, лишь бы избежать губительного соблазна. Любые намёки на близость таят опасность. Среди студентов я завожу много приятелей, друга — ни одного.   
  
Только на первом курсе даю себе поблажку. Милая девушка, зовут Барбарой, светлые кудряшки придают сходство с овцой. Барбара непривлекательна, а потому безопасна. Первое время целибат мучителен, месяца через три полегче. Секс, как яд, пронизал все тело. Если хочешь вылечиться, надо заодно приглушить телепатию, снизить остроту чувств и обуздать тоску по людям. Нужно приучить себя к тому, что голоса в голове не кричат, а едва шепчут. Нужно принять одиночество. Задавить стремление получать любовь.   
  
Барбаре нравится, что я не распускаю руки и не лезу в душу. Безразличие она принимает за благородство, равнодушие — за хорошие манеры. Через полтора года мы расстанемся, очень довольные друг другом: я — оттого что Барбара помогла зачерстветь и забыть о сексе, Барбара — потому что скромный и деликатный юноша вернул ей веру в мужчин.   
  
Впрочем, веру напрасную. У неё так и не сложится с личной жизнью. Через пятнадцать лет поисков она заведёт семь кошек и превратится в старую деву. К счастью, это не моя вина.   
  
Таким я чувствую себя в Гарварде — спасённым и чистым, как монах в монастыре. Получаю безупречный диплом бакалавра и сразу же бросаюсь в магистратуру. Университет предлагает мне место в преподавательском составе, пока что на небольшую ставку, но это лучше, чем ничего.   
  
К моменту написания диссертации я другой человек. Во всяком случае, в это хочется верить. Верзилу Боба почти не помню, Сизый Сэм — фантом, случай с Мышью почти не мучает, в Адской кухне не был уже пять лет.   
  
Диссертация посвящена генетическим мутациям. Рядовой американец — существо нехитрое. Он верит в призраков, в пришельцев, в красную угрозу и некоторые научные изыскания — те, которые не мешают Иисусу творить чудеса. Эволюция для обывателя куда более невероятна, чем бородатый и улыбчивый высший разум, восседающий в облаках.   
  
В центральном разведывательном управлении тоже полно простаков. Как и любая правительственная организация, ЦРУ по большей части состоит из средних умов. Их задача — монотонное повторение каждодневных действий, залог экономической устойчивости страны.   
  
Но есть и иные люди. Не чета офисным крысам. Хваткие, смекалистые, цепкие, как бультерьеры. Такие не верят ни в бога, ни в чёрта. Только в дело рук своих и иногда в судьбу. Они не похожи на сержанта Доггинса. Чёрные пиджаки, скупые лица, одинаковые выражения глаз и губ. Я и Доггинса недолюбливал, а уж этих теней и вовсе видеть не могу. Федералы оккупируют мой кабинет без малейшего пиетета, будто явились к себе домой. А ведь время лихого отрочества давно прошло.   
  
Говорю чистую правду: старых связей не поддерживаю, в Нью-Йорке не живу, с криминальным миром более не знаком. Цээрушник криво улыбается.   
  
— Бросьте придуриваться, профессор.   
  
— Я, с вашего позволения, хотел бы вернуться к делам.   
  
— Мы можем поговорить здесь, а можем позвать вас в гости. Хотите получить приглашение?   
  
— Не хочу, но у меня работа.   
  
— Вероятно, вы забыли, но у вас есть и другая работа.   
  
— Не представляю, чем могу быть полезен вашему ведомству.   
  
Агент вкрадчиво поправляет:   
  
— Нашему, а не вашему, — и кладёт на стол увесистую папку. — Это вы написали?   
  
Ба! Моя диссертация.   
  
— Я.   
  
— Серьёзный труд, надо полагать.   
  
— Благодарю.   
  
— Всегда мечтал обсудить выдающееся творение с живым автором.   
  
Плохая шутка. Или не шутка?   
  
Ненароком прохаживаюсь по его сознанию. Глухо. Цээрушник прекрасно контролирует эмоции. Можно было б копнуть поглубже, но это уже невежливо. К тому же моя сила не так велика, чтобы незаметно копаться в головах.   
  
Страшной опасности я не чую. Человек как человек. Умный, но обычный. Глаза чёрные, как пиджак.   
  
— Я вам не враг, профессор.   
  
— Хочется в это верить.   
  
— Эти люди уже существуют, не так ли?   
  
— Какие люди?   
  
— Те, о которых вы пишете в своей работе. Люди вроде вас.   
  
Мы долго-долго молчим. Что на такое ответишь? Любой ответ означает «да».   
  
— Что вы думаете? Что правительство наденет на вас ошейник? Что друзья и соседи заклюют? Бросьте, мы сможем вас защитить.   
  
Молчу. Агенту незачем знать, что в первую очередь я боюсь себя. Боюсь опасности, которая исходит от телепатии. Боюсь, что снова проснусь в постели с кровавыми пятнами, тщетно вспоминая, чей это бюстгальтер валяется на полу.   
  
— Я гарантирую полную конфиденциальность. Нам нужна ваша помощь. Вы не единственный мутант на земле. Есть и другие, отнюдь не дружелюбные. Некоторые из них замышляют мировые конфликты.   
  
— О чём вы говорите?   
  
— Об угрозе атомной войны.   
  
— Это что, очередная теория заговора?   
  
Цээрушник деликатно кашляет.   
  
— В папку с вашей работой я вложил кое-какие отчёты. Их собрала Мойра МакТаггерт. Собственно, когда встал вопрос о связи мутантов с атомной угрозой, агент МакТаггерт и настояла на том, чтобы привлечь вас. Без ваших способностей мы не сможем их найти.   
  
— Просто найти?   
  
— Найти и обезвредить.   
  
— Я не убийца.   
  
— Об убийстве речи и не было. Ваша задача — разыскать и ввести в транс, чтобы мутант не причинил никому зла при захвате. Остальное сделают наши люди.   
  
— Что за мутант?   
  
— Слышали когда-нибудь имя Себастьян Шоу?   
  
— Нет.   
  
— Тогда слушайте.   
  
Телепатия, которую я усмирял последние годы, теперь работает на полную мощность. Голова кружится, мир дробится, повсюду голоса и образы. ЦРУ неохотно принимает мутанта в свои ряды. Для безопасности ко мне приставляют агента МакТаггерт — чтобы ввела в курс дела и вместе со мной нашла Шоу.   
  
Она красивая женщина. Темноволосая, изящная, с широкими скулами и обманчиво нежным румянцем. Тянет сказать что-нибудь шутливое и опасное: мол, каштановые волосы — это мутация, и очень соблазнительная.   
  
— Профессор, на что она похожа?   
  
— Кто?   
  
— Телепатия.   
  
— Включите десять радиостанций одновременно — и узнаете.   
  
Мойра улыбается. В воздухе повисает невысказанное сексуальное напряжение. Мы сидим вечерами в моём кабинете и разгребаем отчёты о передвижениях Шоу. Когда-то Себастьяна Шоу звали Клаусом Шмидтом. Он сотрудничал с нацистами. Уже за это его можно посадить, но на носу кое-что пострашнее. Данные ЦРУ указывают на то, что мистер Шоу науськивает советскую власть против Америки. Не знаю, правда ли это. В политике я не смыслю ни черта. Ясно только то, что Шоу — преступник и очень рисковый парень. Без меня тут и правда не обойтись.   
  
Наконец мне удаётся уловить Шоу. Мы торопимся на причал. Я стою на судне береговой охраны. Шоу мелькает в мыслях, но исчезает, стоит мне лишь сконцентрироваться. Он не один на подводной лодке. С ним кто-то ещё. Девушка-телепат, мужчина, управляющий ветром и...   
  
Кто же это? Чьи-то мысли металлическим скрежетом отдаются в висках.   
  
— Спускайтесь в каюту, профессор, наши люди сделают всё без вас.   
  
— Постойте! Там ещё кто-то есть.   
  
Бегу на палубу. Сердце колотится, как безумное. Голос в голове становится громче. Это не просто шум на радаре. Голос принадлежит мужчине по имени Эрик. Он управляет металлом. От силы можно с ума сойти.   
  
— Там есть ещё один мутант! Смотрите, смотрите туда!   
  
Все смотрят. Тёмные воды колышутся, как во время потопа, из морских глубин выныривает громадная металлическая цепь и обвивает судно Шоу.   
  
— Чёрт побери, а это ещё что?   
  
От зрелища цээрушники обмирают. Береговая охрана тоже. Голос металлокинетика в голове кажется мне знакомым. Будто я сто раз слышал эти его позывы: убить, убить, убить…   
  
— Профессор, немедленно идите в каюту.   
  
Я стою и, будто заворожённый, гляжу, как фигура плывёт за подводной лодкой. Сейчас она скроется под водой. Кто-то должен помочь.   
  
— Отпусти!   
  
Неужели это мой голос? Неужели это я так страшно кричу?   
  
— Брось её!   
  
Цээрушники обступают со всех сторон.   
  
— Спускайтесь в каюту.   
  
— Кто-то должен помочь ему. Он же утонет!   
  
Я пытаюсь вырваться и нырнуть в холодную воду. Цээрушники неумолимы. У них не было приказа рисковать моей жизнью ради неизвестного психопата с цепью. Мойра МакТаггерт кладёт руку мне на плечо.   
  
— Мы разберёмся. Идите вниз.   
  
Минута, другая... Я всё ещё пытаюсь вырваться, но голос... Где же он? Почему металлический скрежет больше не отдаётся в висках?   
  
Наваливается такая страшная тишина, что я останавливаюсь. Из воды тянут чьё-то тёмное тело. Кладут на палубу с мёртвым стуком. Кто-то щупает пульс и качает головой. Вокруг тела собирается небольшая толпа. Кто-то заполняет документы. Иные галдят: вы видели? Это не иллюзия? Он и впрямь управлял металлом?   
  
Подхожу ближе, протискиваюсь сквозь толпу и сажусь рядом с телом. Тело как тело… Мокрые тёмные волосы. Широкие плечи. Посмертная бледность расползлась по скулам. Глаза закрыты, но откуда-то я знаю, что они серые. До одури хочется, чтобы мужчина очнулся, посмотрел на меня и сказал...   
  
Что сказал? Что он должен мне сказать? Кого я оплакиваю?   
  
— Профессор, вы в порядке?   
  
В порядке ли я? Не знаю. Такое оцепенение... Глупые мысли: Эрик, почему ты не отпустил? Почему ты меня не слушался? Ни в этой жизни, ни в других.   
  
Мойра вцепилась в моё плечо и трясёт:   
  
— Чарльз, вы знаете этого человека? Вы знакомы?   
  
Я честно отвечаю:   
  
— Нет.   
  
И после «нет» всё катится к чёртовой матери.   
  
Труп на палубе снится каждую ночь. Я вскакиваю по утрам в холодном поту. Стоит сомкнуть веки, видение возвращается: я, Мойра, гомонящая толпа и мертвец, с которым мы так и не познакомились. Нервы сдают. Кое-как я помогаю ЦРУ, но мало что осознаю в повседневности. Быт проходит мимо меня — днём я, как заводная игрушка, тарабаню свои лекции в Гарварде и иногда говорю с МакТаггерт. Ночью мучаюсь кошмарами. В каждой ночной портьере мерещатся утопленники. Если выпить виски, ненадолго легчает.   
  
Мойра МакТаггерт беспокоится о моём состоянии. Она вообразила, что мы друзья. Приходит ко мне, сидит в кресле, варит для меня кофе. Говорит: профессор, вы похудели. У вас синяки под глазами. Я говорю: забудьте, давайте лучше поймаем Шоу.   
  
Она осторожно отвечает:   
  
— Мы поймали Шоу три месяца назад... Профессор, вы хоть помните, какой сейчас день?   
  
Нет, не помню... По правде сказать, у меня плохо с памятью. Лучше всего я помню мертвеца на палубе, а всё остальное — белый шум.   
  
— Чарльз? — робко зовёт Мойра. — Чарльз, вы уверены, что вам не нужна помощь? Хотите, я запишу вас на приём к доктору?   
  
Доктор не нужен. Нужно снова отключиться от реальности. В тесном туалете я прижимаю Мойру к хлипкой дверце. Звенит пряжка ремня, дверца ритмично громыхает, я стараюсь потише стонать. Мойра шепчет: я и не знала, что ты такой. Я затыкаю ей рот своими губами. Всё тело трясёт. Рубашка липнет к мокрой от пота спине.   
  
Так бывало и прежде: радио в голове затихает, когда тискаешь чьи-то бёдра, или когда вколачиваешься, или когда кусаешь кого-нибудь за плечо. Лица, лица, как много неразличимых лиц. Я забываю, которое из них принадлежит Мойре. Однажды МакТаггерт даже застаёт меня со шлюхой. Она шокирована, а я безобразно пьян. Наше расставание не оставляет на мне никакого следа. Не помню даже, сколько времени мы встречались — может, месяц, а может, и год.   
  
Какая разница? В последнее время я всё равно представлял на её месте иных. Закрывал глаза и видел скуластое лицо парня на палубе. Это началось с Мойры, а следом перекинулось на остальных. Я могу заниматься любовью только при выключенном свете. Так легче воображать, что в постели со мной Эрик.   
  
Что за Эрик? Почему Эрик? Какого дьявола он преследует меня по пятам?   
  
Что я только не делаю, лишь бы избавиться от призрака. Кидаюсь с головой в омут, барахтаюсь, много пью, забиваю в нос кокаин. Сначала мне хватает одной девицы. Затем нужны сразу две. Руководство Гарварда смотрит на мои выходки сквозь пальцы, ведь я очень нужен ЦРУ. Я всё ещё выполняю некоторые поручения — неохотно, автоматически, не думая ни о чём. Студенты от меня без ума. Особенно девушки, но и юноши тоже. С мужчинами несколько проще — тела хорошо подходят. Я выбираю тех, что повыше, посуше, чтоб глаза были светлые, а волосы тёмные, и чтоб голос царапал, как металл. Некоторые из этих ребят знают о профессоре больше, чем следовало бы. Коллеги осуждают и шепчутся за моей спиной. Мол, я мот, кутёжник, транжира и распутник. Мне всё равно. Только две вещи заботят меня во всём мире: как избавиться от телепатии и как забыть труп на палубе.   
  
Можно напиваться вусмерть, закидываться кокаином и ЛСД, можно играть в рулетку и просаживать деньги за покерным столом. Проклятый дар не исчезнет. Телепатия не ветрянка, ею не переболеешь. Телепатия — это я сам.   
  
Но со временем телепатия истощается. Чем чаще просыпаешься неизвестно с кем, тем быстрее теряешь способность любить и сопереживать. Я порхаю между людьми невесомо, суетно, повинуясь не любви, а пустому рефлексу. Ковырнул одну душу — не то, ковырнул другую — опять не то. Меня называют жиголо, но я не жиголо. Я мотылёк, по ошибке принимающий лампочку за божественный свет. В этой толпе, в этой мешанине и давке я ищу кого-то единственного, лично мне предназначенного, кого-то... важного. А его и на свете нет.   
  
В марте шестьдесят восьмого я приеду на похороны матери. Курт, весь серый от горя, спросит: где тебя раньше носило? Я промолчу. Подбежит гробовщик с вопросом, какой гроб я хотел бы заказать. Выберу тот, что с красной обивкой. Маме вроде бы нравился красный цвет.   
  
Государство никак не отстанет от меня со своими делами. Восемь лет прошло, а труп на палубе нет-нет, да и приснится. Очередной агент в чёрном пиджаке входит в мою квартиру с казённым равнодушием. Хоть бы ботинки снял.   
  
— Ну, профессор, настало время послужить стране.   
  
Я бы засмеялся, но тошно.   
  
— Что, опять?   
  
— Разумеется. Ведь вы патриот.   
  
Теперь я смеюсь уже в голос. Сквозь тошноту. Цээрушник глядит с отвращением. Выгляжу я не ахти — полуголый и похмельный, рубашка расхристана, под столом пустые бутылки, на столе дорожка кокса. Спасибо хоть, сегодня обошлось без шлюх.   
  
Чёрный пиджак прочёл обо мне многое в своих казённых бумагах, но так и не взял в толк, на что Америке сдался сексологик и наркоман, у которого почти пропала телепатия.   
  
— Есть один учёный. Боливар Траск. Управление хочет, чтобы вы с ним поработали. Есть возражения?   
  
Возражений нет.   
  
Боливар Траск на поверку оказывается скользким типом. Учёный из него так себе. Впрочем, и я не лучше. Траск долго присматривается ко мне, щурится, пытается разглядеть под неприглядной оболочкой что-нибудь ценное. Ничего ценного во мне не осталось, но Траску необязательно об этом знать.   
  
Как я устал от самого себя... На всё готов, лишь бы от себя избавиться. Траск считает — это от телепатии. Хорошая мысль, дельная, успокаивающая, как антидепрессант. Это не я виноват — всему виной происхождение. Химические соединения, сбои в генах, случайное стечение обстоятельств. Мутация — болезнь, провозглашает Траск. Мы найдём способ вылечить её, не волнуйтесь. Думаете, вы один такой? На свете полно людей с нарушениями. Они нуждаются в нашей помощи, нельзя сбрасывать их со счетов. Вместе мы сможем разработать средство, которое им поможет. Но для начала их нужно найти.   
  
Остатки моей телепатии (жалкое зрелище) приспосабливают для поиска мутантов. При содействии Траска я становлюсь радаром, протянувшим щупальца по всему континенту. Что потом делают с найденными мутантами — это неважно. Я не спрашиваю. О выдающихся успехах Траска пишут газеты. У нас обоих частенько берут интервью. На дворе тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третий год. Говорят, где-то на западе по стране вспыхивают очаги сопротивления. Не каждый мутант готов рассказать о себе миру. Мало кто хочет попасть на прозекторский стол.   
  
Однажды вечером я возвращаюсь домой, захожу в тёмный коридор и вижу: на кухне кто-то включил свет.   
  
Иду по ковру. Вхожу в кухню. Рядом с плитой стоит обнажённая женщина. Красноволосая, с ног до головы синяя, вся в чешуйках. Завидя меня, хватает со столешницы нож для хлеба.   
  
— Это ты тот урод, который собрался нас сгнобить?   
  
Я отвечаю: нет. Ты всё неправильно поняла. Не сгнобить — вылечить. Разве ты не видишь, что мы больны?   
  
— Это ты! Ты болен! Ты всегда был болен! Гляди, что ты с нами натворил!   
  
Жёлтые глаза глядят на меня в упор. Вдруг вспоминаю:   
  
— Мышь.   
  
Её скулы сводит от ненависти. Мне мерещится шапка с помпоном и кровавое пятно на простыне. Голова сейчас лопнет. Надо же такому случиться. Хочется бухнуться на пол и уткнуться носом в чужие колени, хочется сказать что-нибудь правильное, единственный раз в жизни поступить, как положено. Машинально делаю шаг вперёд.   
  
Дальше всё быстротечно: взмах, свист ножа и острая боль в шее.   
  
Я лежу на полу с перерезанным горлом и пытаюсь припомнить, как по-настоящему зовут Мышь. Что-то на Р... Ракель? Реджина? Рейвен.   
  
Склонилась надо мной. Я знаю — она не хотела. Ревёт от страха, бедолага. Не страшно, что я умру — страшно, что ей придётся с этим жить.   
  
Вот бы мне успокоить её: мол, ладно, сестрёнка, не расстраивайся. Подумаешь — в этот раз не свезло. Обещаю, в другой раз получится.   
  
Ты веришь? Скажи, что веришь.   
  
Если веришь, то не страшно умирать.   
  
— Рей... вен...   
  
— Да, Чарльз.   
  
— Пр...   
  
— Что?   
  
— Пр... про...   
  
— Что, что?   
  
Прости, хочу сказать я. Не выходит... Рейвен пытается зажать рукой рану на моей шее. Кровь хлещет, как бешеная. Когда прикрываю глаза, вдалеке вижу тёмный силуэт с палубы. Напоследок думаю: наконец-то. Ведь совсем же извёлся. Думал, без него всё станет лучше и легче.   
  
Оказалось, жить без Эрика так же невыносимо, как с ним. 


	5. Безумец

Так. Теперь постой. Выпрямись. Подыши. Голова свежая? Распутай клубок с начала. Спроси себя: что сделало нас теми, кто мы есть?   
  
Дурацкий вопрос. Нет, это невозможно. Три жизни потратить на поиск ответа — и ни к чему не прийти. Должно же быть хоть какое-то решение… Вспомни, чему тебя учили: у людской индивидуальности две причины. Первая — природа, вторая — воспитание. Ошибка допущена где-то в начале. Ты пытался её исправить, но вечно сворачивал не туда.   
  
Детство нужно переиграть, исключив из него всё судьбоносное — травмы, вызванные родительскими ссорами, отцовскую жажду славы, мамино высокомерие, войну между Дейзи Бьюкенен и красной интеллигенцией, любые тропинки к папиной смерти, Курту, Гарлему и Адской кухне. Исчезни всё это — и Чарльз Ксавье вырастет иным человеком. Не будет ошибок с Рейвен, не погибнет по случайности Эрик, не начнётся война, проект со Стражами не родится на свет. Думай дальше, не останавливайся. Ты американец, а это практичная нация — любая хорошая идея должна иметь разумное исполнение, возможности реализуемы, победа не за горами. Нужно мыслить шире. Исправлять не родителей, а то, что влияет на них.   
  
Есть люди, с которыми нам не стоило бы встречаться. К примеру, Оппенгеймер. Сегодня он сидит в нашей гостиной, изящно раскуривая трубку, завтра мать с отцом ссорятся из-за него до хрипоты, послезавтра выясняется, что по его наущению отец разрабатывал атомную бомбу, и жизнь катится в жерло ада. Оппенгеймера следует убрать.   
  
Первый и единственный раз я вижу Оппенгеймера в два с половиной года. Папа хвалится: смотри, Роберт, это мой сын Чарльз. Мы с женой думаем, он удивительный мальчик. Клянусь, ты второго такого не видел. Ребёнок далеко пойдёт.   
  
Оппенгеймер наклоняется ко мне. У него светло-голубые, почти серые глаза, угловатое лицо, чёткая челюсть, и он кого-то напоминает — кого-то, с кем я ещё даже не знаком. Оппенгеймер глядит на меня, а я на него. Я пытаюсь вбить ему в голову ясную мысль: УХОДИ. НЕ ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ. ЗАБУДЬ О МОЁМ ОТЦЕ. Он отшатывается с таким видом, будто взгляд двухлетнего ребёнка может испепелить.   
  
— Всё нормально? — интересуется папа.   
  
— Да, Фрэнсис... Мальчик и впрямь далеко пойдёт.   
  
Вот и всё. Прощайте, мистер Оппенгеймер. С этого дня вас в нашей жизни не станет. Мои родители не разругаются в пух и прах. Папа не поучаствует в бомбардировке Японии. Мама не обзовёт его попутчиком красных. Вы не присядете в облюбованное глубокое кресло в гостиной, не расскажете об Эйнштейне, не увлечёте отца коммунистическими идеями, не разожжёте в моей душе страсть к науке, а вместе с ней страсть и к жизни.   
  
Хаотичную, деятельную, всепобеждающую жажду жить.   
  
Вы не вмешаетесь в папину карьеру — вялотекущую деятельность в лаборатории, которая давно не публиковала хоть сколько-нибудь значимых результатов. В папиной работе не случится ни одного прорыва; никто не засуетится и не просчитается. Никто не взорвётся в лаборатории душным летом тридцать шестого. Мы с папой сходим на игру и увидим дебют великого Джо Ди Маджо в составе «Нью-йоркских янки». Это мой счастливейший день.   
  
Таких дней немного. Для счёта хватит пальцев одной руки. Папина карьера развалится через семь лет, и он уйдёт в преподавание. Мама разочаруется в отцовских амбициях, но смолчит. Они проживут друг с другом долго, вплоть до шестидесятых, а в сексуальную революцию разойдутся. Им обоим уже будет за шестьдесят, и развод не принесёт счастья (как не принёс и брак).   
  
Что до меня, то я так и не найду своего призвания — не стану учёным, не открою школу для одарённых подростков и не узнаю, что я мутант. К шести годам в моей голове зазвучат странные голоса. Поначалу еле слышно, почти незаметно. Позже они окрепнут, наберут силу и станут преследовать меня повсюду, особенно в людных местах. Это вынудит меня к добровольному затворничеству, приведёт к замкнутости, зацикленности и диагнозу «шизофрения».   
  
(Справедливости ради здесь стоит вспомнить о Джо Ди Маджо — ему в этой жизни тоже не повезло.   
  
В 1955 году Джо Ди Маджо примут в Зал славы бейсбола. Годом ранее он женится на легендарной Мэрилин, но брак не протянет и десяти месяцев. Домосед Ди Маджо понадеется, что красотка остепенится, но Мэрилин не поддастся ни добрым словам, ни скандалам. Если женился на секс-символе Америки, глупо лепить из жены итальянскую домохозяйку. Национальные герои разойдутся, разгневанные и обиженные друг на друга.   
  
Спустя семь лет Джо раскается и захочет начать всё с чистого листа. Ему сорок семь, ей тридцать шесть — чем не второе рождение? Джо снова сделает Мэрилин предложение, а спустя четыре дня она погибнет от передозировки снотворного, так и не дав ответ. Ди Маджо организует похороны и возьмёт на себя расходы. Следующие двадцать лет три раза в неделю будет он присылать на её могилу красные розы. В 1999 году, уже глубоким стариком умирая от рака лёгких, он с облегчением скажет: «Наконец-то я увижу Мэрилин».   
  
Впрочем, до смерти кумира я не доживу.)   
  
Теперь — на минутку — пауза.   
  
Дайте собраться с мыслями — страшный разброд в уме. Кажется, я уклонился от темы. Это из-за таблеток. Они мешают ясно думать. Жаль, что в детстве и юности я не вёл дневники. Теперь, когда я обдумываю эту историю, сидя в гостиной пансионата и переставляя шахматные фигурки на доске, чертовски трудно вспомнить, что и за чем идёт. Какое событие было до, а какое — после? Что было раньше — курица или петух?   
  
Глупые мысли безумца в элитном дурдоме. Речь шла о детстве. Итак, взрослые спрашивают, чем я увлекаюсь, а я не увлекаюсь ничем. Наука меня не волнует, учёба тоже, детские игры не вызывают хоть сколько-нибудь существенного интереса. Иногда после вечеров Стравинского, походов в кино и занятий с приходящими учителями мама вежливо спрашивает:   
  
— Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?   
  
Я мотаю головой.   
  
— Неужели никаких идей? Хочешь стать музыкантом? Может быть, писателем, как мистер Томас Манн?   
  
Я вновь мотаю головой. Не хочется.   
  
— Так чего же хочется?   
  
Сам не знаю, чего.   
  
Желания сводятся к единственной просьбе: хорошо бы голоса в голове прекратились, а то уж очень мешают думать. К вмешательству в чужой разум я не способен — все силы ушли на Оппенгеймера, а то, что осталось, превратило меня в испорченный приёмник, принимающий искажённые шорохи и хрипы. Мама тревожно переглядывается с папой. Зря я открылся родителям — может, не стоило? Ладно, чего уж теперь.   
  
Опасения родителей о моём душевном здоровье растут, когда мы отправляем дядю Билла на войну. Он стоит в большой гостиной на первом этаже, улыбается роскошной белозубой улыбкой, форма сидит на нём как влитая, глаза блестят. Дядя очень доволен собой.   
  
— Что, Чарли, нравится моя форма?   
  
— Нравится, ага.   
  
— Хочешь себе такую же?   
  
— Не знаю. Может быть.   
  
— Ну, дружище, для этого ты ещё слишком мал.   
  
Я смутно вспоминаю мелочи из прошлых жизней — Бельгию, зиму сорок четвёртого, девятнадцать тысяч мертвецов в сражении, которого ещё не случилось. Откуда я всё это знаю?   
  
Стою на месте, качаюсь на носках.   
  
— Ладно, Чарли. Вернусь с войны — поговорим о твоём будущем.   
  
— Нет.   
  
— Что — нет? Думаешь, не поговорим?   
  
— Думаю, не вернёшься.   
  
От удивления дядя Билл замирает, а отец возмущённо кричит:   
  
— Молодой человек! Следите за своим языком!   
  
Дядя Билл белеет. Мама гонит меня в коридор. Через несколько дней на пороге дома появится учтивый семейный врач — опрятный, вкрадчивый, всех называющий «мэм» и «сэр». Выговор мягкий, ласковый, вопросы деловитые — давно ли появились голоса? Что они говорят? Какой у них тон, сэр, — они приказывают, ругают, хвалят? Не помыкают ли они вами? Не велят ли обидеть дядю?   
  
На все вопросы я рассеянно отвечаю одно и то же — не знаю, не разбираю, не пойму.   
  
Доктор длинно вздыхает и уходит с мамой в другую комнату. Слышу, как они переговариваются: не волнуйтесь, не беспокойтесь, мы всё уладим. Случаются всякие неприятности. Лучше не отдавайте ребёнка в школу — там лишний стресс, хлопоты, жестокие дети. Зачем плодить неврозы? Домашнее обучение в самый раз.   
  
Доктор, мама, папа, кухарка и учителя — все вокруг милы и обходительны, но ведут себя так, будто перед ними не человек, а двустворчатый моллюск — мягкотелое существо, потенциально таящее жемчуг. Из самых добрых побуждений раковина вокруг меня начинает схлопываться. Голоса в голове не умолкают, а множатся. Бессонница. Трудно сосредоточиться. По ночам я не сплю, выхожу из спальни, шлёпаю босыми ногами по полу и пью холодное молоко.   
  
Доходит до того, что мне мерещатся всякие глупости. Силуэт маленькой синей девочки на кухне. Появилась и пропала, будто в окно улетела, и не понять, что это было — обманка? Игра воображения? Лунатизм?   
  
Доктор считает, это расстройство сна и внимания. Есть хороший, почти безвредный курс успокоительных — всё законно, мирно, без разрушительных последствий для растущего организма. Теперь перед сном я пью ложку приторного сиропа, а когда не помогает — две ложки, а потом три ложки, а потом два раза в день.   
  
Ощущение мира странным образом притупляется. Гаснет свет. Конец сороковых — хорошее время для молодости. Только что изобрели атомную бомбу (отец смолчал об Оппенгеймере, будто вовсе с ним незнаком). Кончилась Вторая мировая (дядя Билл, как и предсказано, погиб в Бельгии — поговаривают, он хотел дезертировать, но попросту не успел). Экономика встаёт с колен, мир зализывает раны, юноши и девушки с робкой надеждой посматривают в будущее. Оно кажется им волнительным и многообещающим, как никогда.   
  
Одному мне нет дела до будущего. Сверстники сходят с ума от первых любовей, но я бестрепетен и расслаблен, как та самая устрица, притаившаяся меж ассиметричных щербатых створок. Когда на семейном совете мать с отцом решают моё будущее, я не выказываю заинтересованности. Нет идей, чем бы я мог заниматься в нормальном мире. Стоит мне выйти в людное место, как голова буквально раскалывается от голосов. Боюсь представить, что будет в колледже или, не приведи господь, в университете. Я и с приходящими репетиторами учусь-то слабо — трудно сохранять внимание и интерес к учёбе, если слышишь звуки, которых нет.   
  
Зачем рвать жилы ради образования? Столько проблем, страданий, сложностей. Нельзя ли оставить всё как есть? Мама взволнованно садится на диван и берёт меня за руку. Мамины пальцы наощупь похожи на зимний хворост — холодные, хрупкие, твёрдые руки-веточки.   
  
— Чарли. Скажи откровенно.   
  
— Да.   
  
— Ты всё ещё слышишь те голоса?   
  
Киваю. Наверное, это плохо. Мама через силу улыбается, ободряюще гладит меня по плечу. Неловкий момент. Мы оба хотим, чтобы всё прекратилось.   
  
— Ничего, — фальшиво улыбается мама.   
  
Голос в голове перебивает: ложь, Шэрон, ложь.   
  
— Мы справимся.   
  
Зачем ты врёшь сама себе, зачем ты врёшь мальчику, доктор ясно сказал — мы не справимся, и уж точно не в одиночку.   
  
— Знаешь, мы с твоим папой нашли замечательное место.   
  
О боже, как я устала.   
  
— Солнышко, тебе там понравится...   
  
Хватит разговаривать с ним как с младенцем, твоему сыну скоро пятнадцать, у него щетина на подбородке, а ты кудахчешь, будто над малышом.   
  
— …превосходный частный пансионат.   
  
Довольно, Шэрон, назови вещи своими именами хотя бы раз.   
  
— Там тебе будет удобно. Никто не причинит зла. Хочешь, на выходных съездим и посмотрим?   
  
Давай, отвези родного сына в дурдом.   
  
Дальше — мутная тягомотина, спаянная в один ком: утомительные переговоры с врачами и служащими пансионата, осмотры комнат, программы лечения, апатичные медленные сборы, мамины слёзы и папина растерянность. Само место кажется неплохим: тут светло и просторно, удобные спальные, игровые комнаты, большой сад с каменным фонтаном. Персонал безукоризненно учтив. Иногда, когда дозировку таблеток снижают, получается читать книги. Я рисую акварели, много времени провожу в саду, знакомлюсь с местными обитателями — милыми и тихими выходцами из обеспеченных семей. Буйных не держат, но и общительных тоже. Сам с собой часами играю в шахматы под сонное урчание телевизора в гостиной. Телевизор мне нравится. От него не бывает внутренних голосов.   
  
Мама навещает раз в неделю, папа — совсем редко. Вид у матери траурный. Она постарела и старается не говорить об отце. По обрывкам фраз можно понять, что дела у них плохи — почти не разговаривают, поделили спальни, папа много пьёт, а мама не любит возвращаться домой. Вот она садится в кресло, глядит на меня влажными от тоски глазами, будто виновата в чём-то, а затем преувеличенно радостным голосом спрашивает:  
  
— Ну, Чарльз, как твои дела?   
  
Снова этот тон — участливый, хлопотливый, слегка сюсюкающий. Мне ведь не два года, мне двадцать пять. На той неделе я переспал с одной девушкой из третьей комнаты. У неё маниакально-депрессивный психоз. Секс оставил липкое, заторможенное, неприятное ощущение, от которого хочется отмыться. Подумалось об Адской кухне, где я никогда не был, и о шлюхах, к которым не ходил. Повторять эксперимент не хочется — то ли потому, что не нравятся девушки, то ли не нравится секс.   
  
Впрочем, какая разница. Времена года, биржевые котировки, президенты, фасоны платьев, нравы — всё меняется за пределами пансионата, зато внутри мир пребывает в состоянии вечного покоя.   
  
Будто я умер.   
  
Пожалуй, ещё нет.   
  
— Прекрасно, мам.   
  
— Чем занимаешься в свободное время?   
  
— Рисую.   
  
— О, Чарльз, твои акварели просто замечательны. Откуда эта церковь?..   
  
— Это… не знаю. Кажется, в Оксфорде.   
  
— В Оксфорде?   
  
— Да, где-то там.   
  
— Чарльз, — она осторожно заглядывает мне в глаза, — ты ведь не был в Оксфорде.   
  
— Мне… просто кажется, там что-то такое есть.   
  
Несколько минут мама изучает мои акварели, нацепив на нос очки. Ей недавно исполнилось пятьдесят. Развивается дальнозоркость. Удивительно, как много я подмечаю, когда не принимаю таблетки — морщинки вокруг маминых глаз, поникшие, давно не крашеные кудри, слегка расплывшуюся в бёдрах фигуру. Я вижу страх на мамином лице, обречённость, усталость. А ещё я слышу внутренний голос: бедный мальчик, мой бедный мальчик, что я наделала, мы могли отдать его в обычную школу… но что потом?   
  
— Прекрасные акварели, Чарли.   
  
— Спасибо. Эту можешь забрать.   
  
— Ты серьёзно?   
  
— Да. Ты же хотела, чтобы я стал художником.   
  
Мама морщит лоб.   
  
— Разве я так говорила?   
  
— Кажется. Не помню.   
  
— Врач сказал, ты много времени проводишь за шахматами.   
  
— Да, много.   
  
— Не прекращай.   
  
— И не собирался.   
  
Вдруг она хватает меня за руку.   
  
— Чарли?   
  
— Да, мама.   
  
— Ты когда-нибудь хотел завести семью?   
  
Мы глядим друг на друга непонимающе. Она что-то ищет в моём лице, а я придумываю достойный ответ.   
  
— Нет, мам. Мне это и в голову не приходило.   
  
— Я хочу сказать, было бы неплохо встретить хорошую девушку, завести детей, как-то встроиться…   
  
— Нет, об этом я не думал. Мне и тут хорошо. Честно.   
  
Это я говорю вслух, а про себя размышляю: как знать, вдруг она права? Вдруг собственная семья есть спасение от бессмысленности мира, оплот и крепость, прочный фундамент, спасающий от безумия и невзгод?   
  
— Сынок, это… это же хорошее место?   
  
Голос в голове: может, стоило отдать его в лечебницу? Здесь же не лечат, а лишь поддерживают. Но в чём же выход — в шоковой терапии?   
  
Я глажу её по сухим и дрожащим пальцам и улыбаюсь.   
  
— Да, мам. Это отличное место.   
  
Хочется принять таблетки и уснуть.   
  
Акварели и впрямь неплохие. Рисую пансионат, кабинеты из поместья, лестничные пролёты, далёкий неведомый Оксфорд и шершавый песок на островном пляже. Тот же пляж через несколько лет я увижу в новостях. Диктор скажет, что Кубинский ракетный кризис завершился советско-американским обстрелом берега. В прессу просочится новость, масштабом превосходящая сам кризис. Куба — не просто место столкновения двух сверхдержав; на Кубе военные столкнулись с противостоянием людей со сверхъестественными способностями. Кадры кинохроники покажут нечто невероятное: подводную лодку, поднятую из океана, и человека на берегу, взметнувшего руку к небу. Повинуясь его жесту, десятки ракет взорвутся в воздухе, но три из них долетят.   
  
Ещё полгода пресса будет гадать, кем же был тот странный мужчина на Кубе, умеющий управлять металлом. Раскопают имя — Эрик Леншерр, но, кроме имени, ничего. Ведущий воскресных новостей пригласит двух конгрессменов в студию и задаст вопрос:   
  
— Если этот человек обладает той силой, о которой ходят слухи, отчего он не остановил три последние ракеты?  
  
Никто не знает ответа, а я интуитивно догадываюсь.   
  
Эрика Леншерра природа наделила громадной силой, но никто не научил ею управлять.   
  
Вот о чём я годами думаю в своём пансионате, бессмысленно переставляя фигурки на шахматной доске. У людской индивидуальности две причины. Первая — природа, вторая — воспитание. Не пора ли добавить третью — слепой, бессмысленный, беспощадный случай? Модификации генов, флуктуации химического состава в крови, температура в утробе матери, непредсказуемое слияние хромосом. Банальная генетическая рулетка: чёрное, красное, красное, чёрное.   
  
Мать с отцом разведутся в шестьдесят восьмом году. Папа уедет в Висконсин по приглашению университета Милуоки. Мать под покровом тайны съедется с мужчиной по имени Курт (а мне ничего не скажет). В семьдесят четвёртом году я на месяц покину пансионат, закрывающийся на ремонт. Придётся жить в нашем опустевшем поместье, растерянно разглядывая незнакомый мир из-за пыльных окон. Инфаркт застанет сорокадвухлетнего Чарли в одиночестве — некому вызвать скорую, некому подать нитроглицерин.   
  
Америка похоронит меня девятого августа семьдесят четвёртого года, в день инаугурации Джеральда Форда. Акварели продадут с аукциона за шестнадцать тысяч долларов.   
  
Неплохо для безумца, не так ли? 


	6. Семьянин

Слышите стон? Великая депрессия... Мать отверженных, сестра отчаянных, лучшая подруга мафии и головная боль конгресса. Удивительно, как она проклюнулась в такой твёрдой почве: только что прогремели и утихли ревущие двадцатые, оставив позади флёр остро-пряных духов и звуки чарльстона. Страна в ту пору прославляла Калвина Кулиджа — республиканца, урождённого вермонтца, губернатора штата Массачусетс, а позднее — тридцатого президента США.   
  
Калвина Кулиджа считали сторонником невмешательства в экономику. К несчастью, он им не являлся. Следующий президент, Герберт Гувер, лишь подлил масла в огонь, превратив скоротечный эксцесс в затяжную иссушающую болезнь.   
  
Молодая страна переживала кризис не в первый раз — экономические проблемы ощущались и в тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят седьмом году, и позднее в семьдесят третьем. Но краха, подобного по масштабу и сокрушительности, Америка ещё не знала. Болезнь вскрылась к концу двадцатых. Разорённые фермеры юга нестройной шеренгой рванули в Калифорнию, встали великие стройки, стайки беспризорников ринулись в крупные города.   
  
Полиция озверела от бессилия. В тридцатом году рабочие устроили забастовку на нефтеперерабатывающем заводе в Оклахоме. Через двенадцать дней забастовку разогнали, а завод закрыли. Чуть меньше налоговых средств поступило в бюджет. Дебаты в конгрессе завершились перевесом и один-единственный голос. Финансирование научных институтов урезали. Альберта Энштейна и Роберта Оппенгеймера эти коллизии почти не коснулись, зато лабораторию моего отца — чуть ли не самую неэффективную в Штатах — закрыли до лучших времён.   
  
К тридцать второму году цепочка этих событий привела в Нью-Йорский университет, где мой отец получил должность преподавателя на кафедре физики. Выбросы в атмосферу на миллиграмм сократились. Мутация — вредная девочка, игриво выхватывающая из толпы кого вздумается, — остановилась и решила: не сегодня. Отложим новый виток эволюции на пару десятков лет.   
  
— Боже, боже, — скажет крещёная атеистка Шэрон, хватаясь за раздутый живот. — Началось! Фрэнсис, началось!   
  
Все сразу засуетятся, забегают, закудахтают. Фрэнсис от волнения прольет бургундское вино на ковер. Медсестра-повитуха всплеснёт руками: уйдите немедленно! Вон!   
  
Шэрон завоет скорее от страха, чем от боли: не-е-ет, не на-адо, не хочу-у-у!   
  
Хочешь, Шэрон. Давай, поднатужься.   
  
Зачем он лезет из меня, что ему не сидится!   
  
Никого не слушая, я с криком ворвусь в мир, полный стонов и причитаний. Меня прижмут к груди, обмотают в воздушные простынки, завернут в чистые наглаженные одеяльца, положат в благоуханную люльку.   
  
Повитуха удивлённо подумает: глядите на этот обмылок — Великая Депрессия в разгаре, а он хочет жить.   
  
Но я не услышу её мыслей. Не в эту жизнь.   
  
Тридцать второй год пролетит над миром хищной тёмной птицей; за этой птицей потянется другая, следом ещё одна. Голос депрессии громок и холоден. Люди живут так, как будто догадываются: это им не впервой. Папа преподаёт, мама следит за домом, сердобольная Нэнси настаивает, что мне надо чаще выходить в люди. С нами всё уже было. Уже создавали и запрещали «Белокурую Венеру», уже сбегал из Америки Линдберг. Кажется, в какой-то из прошлых жизней — а может, во всех сразу? — уже гремели приёмы в нашей большой гостиной. Так же играл на рояле Стравинский, так же разглагольствовал Шёнберг, а ясноглазый Томас Манн читал отрывки из «Лотты». Уже являлся в гости изящный и вкрадчивый Оппенгеймер. Они с папой уже сидели в кабинете, раскуривая трубку, а я уже вился между ними, жадно вслушиваясь в каждый звук.   
  
Дежа вю, не дежа вю… Кажется, я видел эту картину жизни уже раз двадцать. С каждой жизнью я всё лучше припоминаю предыдущие. А присмотришься — всё другое. Дьявол кроется в деталях. Вот в папе, например. Ныне мой отец не пламенный учёный с горящим взором и не тщеславный брехун. Папа говорит спокойным учительским голосом, носит замшевые пиджаки с кожаными накладками на рукавах, мало разговаривает, часто щурится и, конечно, не питает страсти к бейсболу.   
  
— Па-а-ап, давай сходим на Джо Ди Маджо!   
  
— Чарльз, да зачем?   
  
— Но Ди Маджо, пап! Он лучше всех, а это дебют в высшей лиге! «Нью-Йоркские янки»!   
  
— Я ведь даже не понимаю правил.   
  
— Так я объясню. Честно-честно, там всё легко!   
  
— А тебе бы только лёгкие пути искать…   
  
— Ну па-а-ап!   
  
— Может, лучше останемся дома? Или, хочешь, с друзьями сходи.   
  
— Я хочу сходить с тобой!   
  
Бесполезно — папе нет дела до бейсбола. Он весь тусклый, пыльный, нескладный, замкнутый. Что на уме — не поймёшь. Даже его отношения с Робертом Оппенгеймером мало-помалу сходят на нет. Им нечего обсуждать и не о чем спорить. Однажды Роберт в сердцах восклицает: Фрэнсис, до чего же ты скучен! Папа искренне обижается и больше его в гости не зовёт.   
  
Если покопаться в причинах, то окажется, что таким папу сделало не время, не злой рок, не вездесущий Бог, а лишь слепой случай — закрытие вшивого завода в Оклахоме.   
  
Смешно? Смешно. Но никто не смеётся. Люди не помнят своих прежних жизней, их смутно припоминаю лишь я. Как будто отсутствие телепатии открыло мне дорогу к фатализму. Когда Оппенгеймер перестаёт захаживать, мама на некоторое время вздыхает с облегчением — ей кажется, что Роберт слишком сильно влиял на отца, что он мешал их браку. Но дело не в Роберте. Родительский брак не спасут ещё несколько аморфных, обстоятельных, ничем не примечательных лет. Мать с отцом чужие люди, по недоразумению живущие под одной крышей. Когда-то они были влюблены друг в друга, но страсть была скоротечна, а любовь так и не пришла.   
  
В сорок первом году мы проводим на фронт дядю Билла. Я обниму его крепко-крепко. Он вяло пошутит: да ладно тискаться, не последний раз видимся! Вернусь с войны, малыш, и ты от меня устанешь! Эй, ребята, вы видали, какой чувствительный племяш? Почему ты ревёшь, Чарли, ну почему?   
  
Вторая мировая сожрёт моего дядю живьём, зато за уши вытащит страну из депрессии — откроются заводы, обслуживающие военную сферу, появятся новые самолёты, корабли и ракеты. Нация потихоньку встанет с колен. В январе сорок пятого, когда мы получим похоронку на дядю Билла, мама всё бросит и уйдёт от нас к человеку по имени Курт. Они переедут на юг — то ли в Санта-Фе, то ли в Лос-Аламос. Там Курту предложат работу над секретным проектом разработки атомной бомбы.   
  
Мы с отцом останемся в поместье одни. Я поступлю в школу при Нью-Йоркском университете. Нэнси уволится и переедет к племяннику в Гарлем. Из Лос-Аламоса мама напишет мне сотню подробных писем о быте, о местных нравах, о погоде в пустыне и мексиканцах. Я отвечу на первые десять, а потом посмотрю на папу, глотающего таблетки от сердца, и чертовски разозлюсь. Как она могла так поступить с нами? За что так обращаться с папой? Ради чего — со мной? Она больше меня не любит?   
  
Сынок, напишет мама, прости меня. Конечно, я люблю тебя. Но я вышла за твоего отца лишь потому, что так было положено, а в нашей жизни есть нечто большее, чем обязанность. Может, когда-нибудь ты поймёшь меня.   
  
Нет, никогда не пойму. Я юн, зол, разгневан, к тому же мне жаль отца. На весь мир гремит атомная бомба, взлелеянная Оппенгеймером и созданная рабочими лошадками вроде Курта. Все вокруг встают на уши. Взбудораженные студенты на лекции поднимают вопрос о «Малыше» и «Тринити». С трибуны в аудитории отец провозглашает, что никакие научные открытия не оправдывают гибель людей.   
  
Папа чрезвычайно убедителен. Как он горячится, доказывая свою правоту! Из всех пацифистов мой отец самый антивоенный, из всех ораторов — самый красноречивый. По вечерам, возвращаясь домой из аудитории, он выступает передо мной. Для студента я слишком юн — даже нет четырнадцати — но папе неймётся поделиться соображениями с любым, кто готов слушать. Гнев на маму, сбежавшую с предателем-другом, ненависть к Курту и к своему одиночеству трансформируется в речи против атомной бомбы.   
  
Однажды Роберт Оппенгеймер присылает папе письмо. Я бегло подмечаю лишь первые строчки. Друг мой, пишет Оппенгеймер, послушай меня внимательно...   
  
Отец долго сидит в кресле с письмом в руках, пьёт виски, прикладываясь к горлышку бутылки, и смотрит в камин.   
  
Мы не простим ни Курта, ни маму. По крайней мере, при их жизни. Мамино имя — табу в поместье, когда-то принадлежавшем её семье. Мама не заявит на дом никаких прав и не оформит развод. Её пресловутое личное счастье продлится двенадцать лет. Любовники погибнут в пятьдесят седьмом году за рулём красного «Кадиллака Эльдорадо», который Курт подарит маме на пятидесятилетие. Нам с отцом придётся хоронить их обоих, выбирать гробы, искать место на кладбище и ругаться с могильщиками. У папы случится сердечный приступ, но он протянет до пятьдесят девятого.   
  
Всю жизнь я сочувствую отцу. Папа кажется таким героем — ведь он не ушёл, остался, ведь он не изменил семье и выбрал добродетельный путь. Если мне и хочется быть похожим на кого-нибудь, то именно на папу. Я иду преподавать во всё тот же Нью-Йоркский университет и защищаю диссертацию по антропологии. Папа может мною гордиться — учитель из меня намного лучше, чем из него. Через пару лет отец умрёт, и на его похороны явится одна-единственная студентка — круглолицая блондинка с чёрным зонтом в руках. Потом она признается, что шла мимо и решила по дороге заглянуть. Никто в университете не пустит слезу, не объявит минуту молчания, не назовёт в папину честь библиотеку или кампус. Удивительное дело — умереть почти стариком и не оставить наследия... Все свои жизни папа прожил так, как будто они ему не нужны.   
  
И я тоже не знаю, что мне делать с моими.   
  
Такая растерянность... Как у ребёнка. А ведь я не мальчик, мне двадцать семь. В поместье пусто, Шэрон мертва, Фрэнсис мёртв, и даже Курт — подлец, укравший у меня маму, — и тот гниёт в могиле.   
  
Лишь я зачем-то мыкаюсь по огромному дому, обставляю комнаты, беру две ставки и дополнительные часы. Студентов я люблю. Они меня тоже. Одна девушка — та самая блондинка, что явилась на похороны к отцу, — ходит на мои лекции с особенным рвением. Ей по душе раздел биологической антропологии — рассказы об эволюции и развитии человечества. Она хороший слушатель, внимательный и серьёзный. Я привыкаю к ней, сам того не замечая, и, заходя в аудиторию, всегда ищу взглядом серо-зелёные пристальные глаза.   
  
Может, дело в моём одиночестве... Всему виной огромный пустой дом — бессмысленное наследство, предназначенное для пышных приёмов, больших семей, детей, выступлений, диспутов. В таком доме должны не смолкать разговоры. А дом молчит. Я живу в неуместной стареющей роскоши, как в темнице. Случаются связи с женщинами, но ничего особенного. Друзей много, но семьи как не было, так и нет. Почему я до сих пор один? Кого я жду, опустившись в кресло рядом с камином, глотая виски, пялясь на шахматную доску? Не её?   
  
Два месяца длятся гляделки в аудиториях. Иногда студентка остаётся после пар и вываливает на меня тонну неглупых вопросов. Она бойкий середнячок — звёзд с неба не хватает, но старается. Я охотно задерживаюсь в университете, чтобы всё объяснить.   
  
— Извините, я вспомнил, что не знаю вашего имени. Миссис…   
  
— Даркхолм. Рейвен Даркхолм. И я не миссис, а мисс.   
  
Не миссис... Зачем я об этом думаю? Боже, какой вздор. Не в моих правилах спать со студентками. Конечно, на дворе сексуальная революция, и администрацию университета ничем не удивишь... Но ведь не в сексе дело. Эта девушка нужна мне в каком-то ином неопределённом смысле. Мне становится легче, когда она рядом. Будто кто-то родной — сестра ли? дочь? мать? — тянет руку сквозь время и ободряюще хлопает по плечу.   
  
На экзамене мисс Даркхолм получает заслуженный средний балл. Место в первом ряду отныне пустует. Спотыкаюсь о него взглядом через раз. Засиживаюсь на работе допоздна, всё жду чего-то. Жду, жду… Выхожу ближе к ночи из здания и бреду по пустой парковке. Рядом с моим «Плимутом» стоит старая знакомая, вся красная от смущения. Разговор неловкий и короткий.   
  
— Мисс Даркхолм?   
  
— Здравствуйте, профессор. Чёрт, мне ужасно неловко. Знаю, сейчас неподходящее время…   
  
— Говорите.   
  
— Не могли бы вы поручиться за меня перед распорядителями кампуса? Я имею в виду… Проклятье. Раньше я жила с матерью, поскольку в кампусе не хватало мест, но теперь это невозможно, и приходится искать рекомендации, подавать прошения, сами знаете — дикая бумажная волокита.   
  
Я смотрю на неё внимательно.   
  
— Что случилось у вас с матерью?   
  
— Не берите в голову. Мы с ней не очень-то ладим.   
  
— Понимаю.   
  
— Вы с матерью тоже не ладите?   
  
Мисс Даркхолм задаёт неуместные вопросы. Хочет продлить беседу. Я тоже стараюсь оттянуть прощание.   
  
— М-м-м. Пожалуй. Она умерла.   
  
— Простите. Это не моё дело.   
  
— Всё в порядке.   
  
Стоим, глядим друг на друга. Я перебираю в руках ключи от машины.   
  
— Слушайте, мисс Даркхольм… Вам есть, где переночевать, пока всё не уляжется?   
  
— Ох, благодарю, не стоит.   
  
— Садитесь в машину.   
  
— Нет, правда…   
  
— Не бойтесь, никаких беспокойств.   
  
Ещё минута препираний. Затем мы садимся в «Плимут» и едем ко мне домой. Про мать больше ни слова. Через месяц Рейвен признается — жить было невыносимо. Мать забеременела случайно, совсем девчонкой. Её ухажёр, двадцатидевятилетний мистер Даркхолм, сначала женился на юной любовнице, а потом смылся на юг, испугавшись бремени семейной жизни. Восемнадцатилетняя миссис Даркхолм оказалась одна с ребёнком на руках, ожесточилась и зачерствела. Они с дочерью ругались безостановочно двадцать шесть лет подряд, мыкаясь в конуре на окраине Бронкса.   
  
(В семидесятом году миссис Даркхольм умрёт в машине скорой помощи, что несколько сгладит отношения. Рейвен так и не узнает, что мать всерьёз собиралась оставить её в родильном доме, но не нашла повода. Рука не поднялась бросить нежеланного ребёнка, раз он здоров, симпатичен и абсолютно лишён изъянов. Будь Рейвен мутантом, миссис Даркхолм оставила бы её, не мешкая.   
  
Неисповедимы пути.)   
  
Но это всё потом, не сейчас. Успеется. Сейчас мы стоим на кухне моего дома, я пытаюсь вспомнить, в каком шкафчике чашки, а мисс Даркхолм исподтишка разглядывает обстановку.   
  
— Наверное, это прозвучит странно, профессор...   
  
— Что именно?   
  
— Мне кажется, я вас очень давно знаю. И ваш дом…   
  
— Что мой дом?   
  
— Такой… огромный.   
  
— Фамильный склеп.   
  
— Я имею в виду, как будто мы уже встречались...   
  
— ...в прошлой жизни, да?   
  
— Вы читаете мои мысли.   
  
— Нет, но когда-то умел.   
  
Улыбается. Думает, я шучу.   
  
— А вы фантазёр.   
  
— Распространённое заблуждение — считать прагматиков фантазёрами.   
  
— Ещё и философ.   
  
— Разве что чуть-чуть… Постелю вам в одной из спален. Выбирайте любую. Я обычно ложусь поздно и шумно хожу, но постараюсь не разбудить.   
  
— Работаете над чем-то интересным?   
  
— Статья о межвидовом скрещивании.   
  
— Почитаешь мне?   
  
Когда мы успели перейти на ты?   
  
Замолкаю. Она замолкает тоже. Мы сражены наповал одним и тем же знакомым чувством.   
  
Я хочу спать, почитаешь мне?   
  
Нет, у меня диплом на носу.   
  
Ну и отлично, твой диплом меня сразу вырубает.   
  
Мутировавший родственник неандертальца гомо сапиенс, отклонение от нормы…   
  
— Рейвен, хотите… хочешь… кофе?   
  
— Что?   
  
— Кофе, спрашиваю.   
  
— А… да.   
  
Она берёт горячую чашку, вертит её в руках, затем запоздало ставит на стол и смотрит на меня исподлобья.   
  
— Чарльз.   
  
— М.   
  
— Я тебе нравлюсь?   
  
Господи. Что ответить? Однажды я уже отвечал. В прошлых жизнях было так: «Конечно! Любому парню ты понравишься. Ты ослепительна». И я лгал.   
  
— Простите, — голос Рейвен предательски спотыкается, словно наткнувшись на незримую стену. — Мне не следовало… То есть… Забудем, хорошо? Мы же можем забыть?   
  
А ведь она красивая. Чуть раскосые, бутылочно-зелёные глаза, высокая нежная шея, трогательная детская припухлость щёк. Удивительно, как такая непосредственность сохранилась в её — сколько там? — двадцать шесть лет.   
  
В эту минуту я больше всего боюсь, что она уйдёт, оставив меня наедине с этим страшным домом, с этим одиночеством и с тоской.   
  
Я должен сделать что-нибудь. Должен её остановить.   
  
— Рейвен.   
  
— Д-да.   
  
— А я тебе нравлюсь?   
  
Очень простой вопрос. Если вдуматься, жизнь состоит из цепочки простых вопросов. Первый: «Я тебе нравлюсь?». Второй: «Останешься?». Третий: «Ты выйдешь за меня?». Четвёртый: «У нас правда будет ребёнок?».  
  
Вот я сижу в родильном отделении и жду. Чувство дикое: будто меня здесь быть не должно. Страх растёт и растёт. Вечно мне кажется: что-то пошло не так. И жена это не моя, и ребёнок не мой, и вся жизнь словно одолжена у кого-то взаймы. А вдруг придут? Вдруг попросят обратно? Так не хочется отдавать!   
  
В отдалении раздается пронзительный детский крик. Я вздрагиваю. Медсестра выходит из-за белой двери и улыбается: у вас мальчик.   
  
Пятый вопрос: «Неужели это случилось со мной?».   
  
— Хэнк, — ласково бормочет Рейвен над кроваткой.   
  
— Генри, — поправляю я.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Милая, его зовут Генри.   
  
— А мне больше нравится Хэнк. Эй, Хэнк! Хэнк!... Я твоя мама. Ма-ма. А это папа. Видишь? Па-па… Чарльз, смотри, он улыбается. Ведь правда же, улыбается? До чего голубые глаза!   
  
Прозвище прицепится к сыну намертво — так его будут звать родители, друзья, учителя, преподаватели и коллеги. Рейвен права, мальчику идёт это имя — не Генри, а именно Хэнк.   
  
На дворе шестьдесят второй. Президент Кеннеди разворачивает кампанию за регулирование цен на сталь и вступает в конфронтацию с промышленниками. При жизни Кеннеди далеко не самый популярный президент, а в бизнес-кругах его и вовсе ненавидят. Республиканцы окрестят Кеннеди попутчиком красных, а в Америке времён холодной войны нет оскорбления хуже. Раз за разом Кеннеди будет повторять ошибки, допущенные ещё при Великой депрессии — влезет в экономику, рассорится с производителями капитальных товаров, потеряет поддержку деловых кругов, спровоцирует обвал акций (крупнейший с двадцать девятого года).   
  
Но давайте не будем обманываться. Прошлое ничем не лучше настоящего. В мае шестьдесят второго года Нью-Йорк пышно празднует сорокапятилетие президента. Мы с Рейвен оставляем маленького Хэнка на попечение няни и вливаемся в пятнадцатитысячную толпу. У нас отличные места. Вся сцена как на ладони. Несколько раз объявляют Мэрилин Монро, публика ликует, Мэрилин опаздывает и наконец появляется — явно нетрезвая, в сияющем телесном платье.   
  
— Happy birthday, mister President…   
  
Это сложно назвать пением — больше похоже, что Монро занимается с Кеннеди сексом на глазах у толпы. Президент явно смущён. Первая леди предвидела позор и не явилась. Зал Мэдисон-сквер-гарден ревёт и неистовствует. Окружающий фарс выливается в нечто неизъяснимо печальное — тёмная сцена, бледная женщина, луч прожектора, прозрачное платье, дешёвый блеск. Откуда нам знать, что этот пикантный момент войдёт в историю.   
  
Легендарная Мэрилин Монро кажется воплощённым одиночеством, выставленным на потеху публике: не очень умна, простодушна, наивна, уже не юна и не ахти какая актриса. Её роли — не искусство, а лишь объект сексуального вожделения. Публика не любит её, а жадно пожирает глазами. Поговаривают, что даже возлюбленный президент не горит желанием связываться с Монро: выходка в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден — это чересчур. Ходят слухи, что роман Кеннеди и Монро — дело давнее. Что сошлись они задолго до президентства, что Мэрилин в ту пору была замужем за Джо Ди Маджо и что Кеннеди послужил причиной развода. Скандальная интрижка обречена. Мэрилин не годится на роль первой леди. В отчаянии она бросится в объятия брата президента, но Роберту скандальная жена нужна ещё меньше. Клан слишком влиятелен, чтобы допустить в него женщину с сомнительным багажом.   
  
Вскоре Мэрилин погрузится в пучину тяжёлой депрессии, начнёт пить таблетки и запивать их алкоголем, а буквально через три месяца её найдут мёртвой в собственном доме. Джо Ди Маджо организует похороны и возьмёт на себя все расходы. От Джона Кеннеди ни слуху ни духу. Точка.   
  
(Впрочем, не точка, а запятая. Джей-Эф не намного переживёт Монро. Не пройдёт и полутора лет, прежде чем первая пуля Освальда прострелит президенту спину и выйдет под ключицей, а вторая снесёт полголовы, обрызгав мозгами красавицу Джеки и роскошный кабриолет. Нация сразу прозреет: Освальд — вот настоящий попутчик красных, а Джей-Эф — мученик за свободу и демократию. Америка религиозна, влюблена в тайны и милосердна к мёртвым. Смерть сделает Кеннеди героем, отмыв позорные пятна на биографии.   
  
Интересно, что стало бы со страной, если бы Кеннеди выжил?   
  
Почему-то не хочется проверять.)   
  
Правление Кеннеди ознаменовано не только провалами внутренней политики. Есть ещё один острый вопрос — ядерный. Моё поколение хорошо помнит бомбардировку Японии. Теперь то же самое грозит и нам. Как обычно, ничего определённого — только домыслы и страхи. Каждый второй житель пригорода строит бомбоубежище на заднем дворе, запасается консервами, сухими пайками и кока-колой. Смотреть новости страшно — повсюду истерические интонации, ультиматумы, опровержения. Маленький, почти незаметный на мировой карте остров Куба вдруг становится эпицентром разногласий, и все разговоры ведутся о нём одном.   
  
(Карибский кризис — только начало. Следующие шестьдесят лет пройдут под знаменем варварских, кратких, ничем не оправданных войн за контроль над крошечными участками суши, не имеющими международного авторитета. Экономические последствия будут ужасны, репутационные — ещё хуже, но это никого не остановит. В новом веке политикой движет эмоция, а не здравый смысл.)   
  
В разгар Карибского кризиса университет устраивает благотворительный вечер для сбора средств. Я приглашён в качестве молодого амбициозного профессора и должен выступить с речью перед бизнесменами, но публика слишком взбудоражена, чтобы говорить о нуждах образования. Люди делают ставки, доживут ли они до завтрашнего утра. Мы стоим в огромном холле, облачившись в представительные смокинги, и по-птичьи толпимся у телевизора, специально принесённого в холл. Никому нет дела до сбора пожертвований. Переносная антенна работает через раз, серьёзное лицо президента идёт помехами. Он читает речь об угрозе атомной войны.   
  
В зале стоит удушающая тишина. Все присутствующие впились тревожными взглядами в выпуклый экран. Только мой сосед, темноволосый мужчина с бокалом мартини, смотрит на Кеннеди без испуга.   
  
— ...любую ядерную ракету, запущенную из Кубы против любой страны в западном полушарии, мы расцениваем как нападение Советским Союзом на Соединенные Штаты и нанесем полномасштабный ответный удар по Советскому Союзу...   
  
— Мир сошёл с ума.   
  
— Пока ещё нет.   
  
Мужчина поворачивает голову и глядит мне в лицо. Тяжёлый бескомпромиссный взгляд. Выражение озадаченное, будто он пытается вспомнить меня. Как можно вспомнить то, чего ещё не случалось?   
  
Прошлые жизни отзываются нервным покалыванием в мышцах, толпятся, наступают друг другу на пятки.   
  
— Мы знакомы?   
  
— Нет, не думаю. Чарльз Ксавье, профессор антропологии. А вы...   
  
— Эрик Леншерр, Юнайтед Стейтс Стил.   
  
Я отвешиваю смешок. Люди оглядываются. Леншерр вздёргивает брови. Веселье явно неуместно на фоне речи Кеннеди о ядерной войне.   
  
— Что-то не так?   
  
— Нет... Нет, простите. Просто Юнайтед Стейтс Стил сейчас на слуху.   
  
— Да уж, Кеннеди всех сведёт в могилу.   
  
— Не всех.   
  
— Вы его поддерживаете?   
  
— Ну, я всё-таки отдал ему свой голос на выборах... Хотя стоит признать, выбор невелик. Либо Джей-Эф, либо Никсон. Кеннеди не подарок, но меньшее зло.   
  
Я отвечаю бездумно, автоматически. Мысли рассеянны и невнятны.   
  
— За что вы невзлюбили Никсона?   
  
(Он прав — пока не за что. Но пройдёт немного времени, и...)   
  
— На этот вопрос я не отвечу, а не то вы сочтёте меня идиотом.   
  
— Можете хотя бы попробовать.   
  
— В другой раз... А вы за кого голосовали, мистер Леншерр?   
  
— Ни за кого. Экспаты не голосуют.   
  
Да, идиотский вопрос. Надо было догадаться — у него такой жуткий акцент, что невольно морщишься.   
  
— Недавно приехали из Восточной Европы?   
  
— Из Польши.   
  
— И как впечатления от Америки?   
  
— Тут шумно.   
  
Он кивает на телевизор. Шумно — не то слово.   
  
— Похоже, вы выбрали неудачное время для переезда. Мы на грани Третьей мировой.   
  
— Бывало и хуже.   
  
Странный разговор. Он всё никак не кончится. К ночи уже кажется — я весь с потрохами принадлежу этому чужеземцу. Мы знакомы всего-ничего, а я уже всё про него знаю: как он жил в Варшавском гетто, как попал в Треблинку, как его мать погибла в печи, а он выжил, как после войны он не мог встать на ноги, пока не устроился дефектоскопистом на железную дорогу. Колесил по стране и проверял рельсы — работа монотонная, напряжённая, въедливая. Дальше — упорное восхождение по карьерной лестнице, бесконечные экономические кризисы в Польше, эмиграция за океан. В Юнайтед Стейтс Стил мистера Леншерра ценят за сверхъестественное чутье на изъяны в металле. Интересно знать, откуда оно взялось?   
  
Ещё один бессмысленный вопрос в цепочке.   
  
Мы не подходим друг другу (я знаю, я знал это всегда), но неважно. Я пьян и одурманен. После стольких лет ожидания внутри меня наконец-то вспыхивает ослепительный белый свет.   
  
— Чарльз, всё нормально?   
  
— А?   
  
Рейвен смотрит на меня выжидательно. Молча указывает взглядом на часы.   
  
— Три ночи, Чарльз. Что-то случилось на работе?   
  
— А… Нет, всё нормально. Благотворительный вечер затянулся.   
  
— Много денег собрали?   
  
— Да так, не очень. Все на нервах из-за Кубы, инвесторы тем более.   
  
Я не рассказываю жене о знакомстве с человеком из Юнайтед Стейтс Стил. Предчувствие: лучше не надо. Хочется оставить эту встречу в личном багаже, обладать ею в одиночестве. Мы видимся с Эриком Леншерром непозволительно часто. Много разговариваем, забываемся, сталкиваемся в кафе и на улице, быстро переходим на ты. Доходит до того, что однажды едем прямо к нему домой.   
  
Эрик живёт в полупустой стылой квартире на окраине Нью-Йорка. Деньги у него вроде бы есть, но интерьер куцый. Пыльные портьеры, потёртый диван, голые стены.   
  
— Здесь очень… сдержанно.   
  
— Похоже, ты привык к другому.   
  
— Неправда, я вовсе не…   
  
— Без разницы, не оправдывайся. Выпить хочешь?   
  
Да. В горле пересохло. Эрик роется в кухонном шкафу, достаёт виски и разливает. Он льёт много — полстакана, не меньше. Никто не объяснил ему, что так не принято.   
  
— Твоё здоровье, Чарльз.   
  
Стоим на кухне и пьём. Стакан слегка подрагивает в руках.   
  
— Возвращаясь к политике — ты всегда голосуешь за демократов?   
  
Очередной дурацкий разговор. Карибский кризис кончился, но мы всё ещё обсасываем тему Кеннеди. Неужели больше нечего обсудить?   
  
— Не то чтобы это намеренно, просто позиция Кеннеди согласуется с моими ценностями.   
  
— Это какими же, например?   
  
— Ну, скажем, демократия, единство людей, равенство...   
  
— Равенства не существует.   
  
— Неужто? Что, очередная теория заговора?   
  
— Нет, дело в другом. Люди не хотят быть равными. Равенство означает утрату самих себя.   
  
— Интересная мысль. Жалко, что ложная.   
  
— И вовсе не ложная. Люди желают выбирать из множества нечто единственное. Хотят выделяться, быть для кого-то особенными. Идеалы равенства и единства — чушь собачья. Личный выбор — вот что правит миром.   
  
— Кажется, мы уже обсуждали это.   
  
— Разве? Когда?   
  
— В прошлых жизнях.   
  
— Да что ты.   
  
— Причём не раз и не два.   
  
— И что, это были хорошие жизни?   
  
— Так себе.   
  
— И чем заканчивались такие разговоры?   
  
А действительно — чем?   
  
Зачем я сюда пришёл? Зачем стою и смотрю на него? Зачем он глядит на меня в ответ?   
  
Давно пора понять: судьбы не существует. Злой рок — это я сам. Эрик опирается рукой о кухонный столик. Я залпом глотаю виски, подаюсь вперёд и накрываю ладонью сухие горячие пальцы на столе.   
  
Он тихо спрашивает:   
  
— Чарльз, что ты делаешь?   
  
Молчи! Это всегда срабатывало. Нужно ждать, ждать, ждать, мысленно умолять, терпеть семь секунд чистой пытки — и если повезёт, на восьмой секунде ты меня поцелуешь.   
  
И ты и вправду целуешь.   
  
…Теперь надо опомниться, встать с потёртого дивана, найти бельё, застегнуть ширинку, нащупать пуговицы на рубашке и взглянуть в глаза Эрику. Он лежит на диване, запрокинув голову вверх.   
  
— Нужно ехать. Поздно уже.   
  
— Езжай, если нужно.   
  
— Когда я выйду за эту дверь…   
  
— …всё кончится. Знаю, Чарльз.   
  
Я держусь за ручку двери, а дёргать её не хочется. Вот бы остаться. В комнате мир один, а за пределами — другой. Будь у меня шанс, я бы всё променял на потёртый диван и полстакана виски, но шанса нет, и выбирать не приходится.   
  
…Рейвен, дорогая, прости. Мы встретимся с Эриком снова: через месяц, через два, через три. Через пять лет и через десять. И через пятнадцать тоже.   
  
Хорошо бы дело было только в сексе. Но ведь не в нём! Я не блудный муж, напропалую изменяющий жене. Эрик — единственное исключение в праведной, со всех сторон благополучной жизни. С ним я не помню, что женат. О Рейвен мы говорим так, будто это моя сестра; о Хэнке — словно он мой друг. Жизнь с Эриком — это иная жизнь. Вторая, пятая, какая угодно, но точно не та же самая, где я чинно воспитываю сына, пользуюсь уважением пуритан и слыву семьянином, каких поискать.   
  
Мало-помалу мы привыкаем так жить. Посреди мира проходит черта. На одной половине Рейвен, Хэнк, чинное общество, идеалы, служение миру. На другой — Эрик. Эрик многое знает о Рейвен, а вот Рейвен об Эрике — почти ничего.   
  
Ну, друг. Ну, старый знакомый. У кого их нет.   
  
С годами всё чаще спрашиваю себя: зачем женился? Почему не дождался встречи с Эриком? Поспешил, испугался одиночества, принял братскую любовь к Рейвен за романтическое влечение. Но мы нужны нашему сыну вместе, а не по отдельности.   
  
— Я не могу уйти из семьи, просто не могу! Пойми, моя мать…   
  
— Причём тут твоя мать?   
  
— Я не могу так поступить. Всю жизнь я осуждал её, она всё разрушила, она разбила нашу семью, а отец…   
  
— Твоя мать совершила поступок и нашла в себе силы не врать.   
  
— Я не брошу Хэнка.   
  
— А я и не прошу тебя бросать Хэнка. Я устал прятаться. Посмотри на нас.   
  
Смотрю. Он изменился, я — не знаю. К сорока пяти в волосах Эрика уже путается первая седина. Он представителен и сух. Акцент исчез, карьера в Юнайтед Стейтс Стил не даёт сбоев. Мы встречаемся раз в месяц в гостиничных номерах. Всё начинается жадной любовью, а заканчивается скандалами.   
  
— Ты же её не любишь! Признайся хоть раз, что ты не любишь её.   
  
— Рейвен моя жена.   
  
— Хватит, Чарльз, это переходит всякие границы.   
  
— Не сейчас, ладно? Пусть Хэнк повзрослеет.   
  
— Одни и те же отговорки который год.   
  
Я срываюсь.   
  
— Чёрт побери! Совсем не думаешь! А твоя карьера? Моя должность в университете? Как ты себе это представляешь — станем жить вместе, как какие-нибудь…   
  
— Кто?   
  
— Ты сам знаешь.   
  
— Договори, раз уж начал.   
  
— Не стану.   
  
— Так я и думал, Чарльз.   
  
Нет, он просто невозможен. Бешенство застилает глаза.   
  
— Ладно, чего ты от меня хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я всем рассказал о нас? Чтобы я развёлся с женой и оставил сына? Чтобы в нас тыкали пальцем — так ты хочешь, да? Уясни наконец, что жизнь простирается дальше гостиничного номера!   
  
— Двумя мужчинами никого не удивишь. Сексуальная революция уже давно…   
  
— К чёрту сексуальную революцию! Вокруг народ, Эрик, и этот народ дикий!   
  
Он улыбается — да так хлёстко, будто пощёчину даёт.   
  
— Народ, говоришь, дикий? А ты не дикий?   
  
Нет смысла продолжать разговор.   
  
Ни в чём, решительно ни в чём нет смысла. Я бы развёлся с Рейвен, но не посмею поступить так с мальчиком. У нас крепкая хорошая семья — беспроблемная, спокойная, ровная, как шоссе. Рейвен работает в нью-йоркском офисе компании «Крайслер». Моя жена красивая женщина. Годы её не старят. Нет ни малейшего повода для развода (кроме Эрика).   
  
Но я не Шэрон Ксавье. Хэнк заслуживает лучшего.   
  
С годами имя Хэнка Ксавье станет достоянием общественности. В октябре две тысячи двенадцатого среди ночи моего сына разбудит назойливая вибрация телефона. Он проснётся, сонно потирая рукой близорукие глаза, возьмёт с тумбочки айфон, наденет тапочки и выйдет в коридор, чтобы не будить жену. Он хрипло скажет в трубку: «Алло», и там ответят доброжелательно-торжественным тоном:   
  
— Здравствуйте, это Хэнк Ксавье?   
  
— Да, это я. Вы в курсе, который час?   
  
— Прошу меня извинить, я звоню из Швеции. Вам присуждена Нобелевская премия по физике. Примите мои поздравления.   
  
И мой пятидесятилетний сын от удивления выронит трубку.   
  
Для Хэнка Ксавье всё начнётся в восемьдесят первом году. В тот год он подаст документы в Гарвард, Массачусетский технологический и Оксфорд, и, получив приглашение из Оксфорда, без сомнений покинет Америку, обняв напоследок Рейвен и меня. Мы с женой проводим его с щемящей болью в сердце. Рейвен промокнёт глаза платком, я вывалю на сына кучу бесполезных советов. Мне исполнится сорок девять лет. Через четыре месяца жена явится ко мне на работу и подслушает из-за двери наш с Эриком скандал.   
  
Пелена наконец спадёт, линия между жизнями сотрётся в пыль, миры перевернутся кувырком и рухнут. Она соберёт свои вещи, подаст заявление на развод, а я буду унизительно умолять: пожалуйста, не уходи. Я люблю тебя. Пусть не так, как нужно. Пусть неправильно, ошибочно, пусть как сестру. Но не бросай меня, Рейвен.   
  
Почему ты уходишь? Почему ты сбегаешь от меня в любой жизни? Что и где я сделал не так?   
  
После расставания с Рейвен явится Эрик — когда я возьму отпуск из университета, напьюсь, вновь останусь один в громадном фамильном склепе. Он придёт, переступив батарею пустых бутылок, возьмёт меня за слабые плечи, тряхнёт, скажет, что так нельзя.   
  
Ещё он скажет: давай, Чарли, очнись. Мы ждали так долго. Двадцать лет только в этой жизни, а в предыдущих сколько? Не сосчитать. И мы дождались, Чарли.   
  
Я спрашиваю себя: разве мы дождались? Куда мы идём? Зачем я всю жизнь выстраивал репутацию, зачем я старался помочь людям, пролить свет знания на студентов, зачем я воспитал лучшего в мире сына — ради того, чтоб всё бросить?   
  
Через две недели беспутных уговоров Эрик сухо сообщит, что компания переводит его в Миссури («Если есть что сказать — звони»).   
  
Пройдёт полгода. Мне стукнет пятьдесят, а Эрику пятьдесят два, но я всё ещё не позвоню. Через общих знакомых я узнаю, что Рейвен получила хорошую должность в подразделении «Додж» и отправилась в Мичиган. Хэнк напишет пачку восторженных писем об Оксфорде. Мальчик умнее, добрее и уж точно лучше меня. Когда я умру (в восемьдесят третьем, от инсульта — опасный возраст), мальчик сорвётся домой и на похоронах познакомится с Эриком. Всё узнает, расспросит и простит.   
  
Кто или что сделало его таким? Разве я? Вряд ли. Рейвен? Тоже сомнительно. Был ли смысл стеречь этот брак ради спокойствия сына? Может, я просто боялся взглянуть правде в лицо?   
  
Правда в том, что великая жертва во имя семьи как-то сразу не задалась. Шэрон Ксавье имела право на свой выбор. Хэнк Ксавье не стал бы хуже, если бы я нашёл в себе силы уйти.   
  
Мне стоило заняться своей собственной головой, прежде чем лезть в чужие.   
  
Правда… Кого волнует правда?   
  
Никто не знает, что сделало нас теми, кто мы есть. Когда приходится ответить на этот вопрос, мы лишь изобретаем красивую историю.   
  
Я больше не буду. 


	7. Вольнодумец

Улица Фрета фигурирует в польской истории с четырнадцатого века. С американской точки зрения негде плюнуть, но по европейским понятиям улица непомерно широкая: при должной сноровке тут могут разъехаться две повозки, запряжённые лошадьми.   
  
Первое письменное упоминание — тысяча четыреста двадцать седьмой год (тогда Фрета ещё числится частью Новомейской). Средневековое градостроительство прямолинейно. Купеческие дома соседствуют с позорными столбами, красота уживается со смертью, роскошь — с казнями, разумность — с варварством. Меж двух огней вьётся Фрета: с одного бока Старый город, с другого Новая площадь.   
  
В середине семнадцатого века постройки сгорят, и на их месте возведут трёхэтажные особняки из кирпича и камня. Их почти полностью заселят евреи. Благо, до большой синагоги рукой подать. Особняки простоят триста лет. В тридцатых в дом номер одиннадцать заселится семья Эйзенхардтов, бежавшая из Германии — отец-немец, мать-еврейка и мальчик по имени Макс. В начале войны нацисты арестуют герра Эйзенхардта, и тогда мать, запаниковав, раздобудет сыну поддельные документы на другое немецкое имя.   
  
Имя как имя. Простое, не запятнанное позором, нейтрально-арийское, без еврейства. Макс Эйзенхардт станет Эриком Леншерром. Шило на мыло, да?   
  
Улица Фрета останется в памяти Эрика уютным, обшарпанным отчим домом — мансарды, серая брусчатка, бледно-бежевая облупившаяся краска. Из окна комнаты Эйзенхардтов виден странный сосед — песочно-жёлтый дом номер шестнадцать. Ассиметричная, чувственная архитектура: второй этаж ложится на первый, чтобы слиться в один ансамбль. Пару лет назад кто-то прибил над входом непонятную табличку: POLON I RAD.   
  
К концу войны улица Фрета превратится в склад битого кирпича (от синагоги не останется даже этого). Возвратившись из лагеря, Эрик увидит руины на месте родительского дома. Он подопнёт кирпич носком ботинка. Кирпич откатится, из-под него выглянут горелые тряпки и чей-то ботинок, а за ним — чудом сохранившаяся табличка. До боли знакомые буквы посреди апокалипсиса будут звучать насмешливо. Ну что, Эрик Леншерр? Полон и рад?   
  
Бедный необразованный Эрик! Откуда ему знать, что такое POLON I RAD. Он ни разу не прочёл табличку целиком, а она сообщала: в этом доме в тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят седьмом году родилась Мария Склодовская-Кюри, открывшая миру полоний и радий.   
  
Вы ведь, наверно, уже не помните? Вот она, первая ниточка. Всё в моей жизни начиналось с Кюри. В двадцать первом году она пересекла океан и посетила Америку, страшно испугалась местных нравов и вскоре уехала, мимоходом вдохновив бесчисленные полчища амбициозных учёных, ищущих славы и признания. Одним из таких учёных стал Фрэнсис Ксавье. Ему было едва за двадцать. Тёмные рассеянные глаза. Такие же тёмные волосы, немного взлохмаченные (на темечке затерялась одна седая прядь). Синий пиджак с оттопыренными карманами. Бодрый, преувеличенно благозвучный голос. На уме одна радиоактивность, о ней и все разговоры в последующие годы — с Ричардом Толменом, с Венделом Фёрри и, конечно, с Робертом Оппенгеймером.   
  
Как и многие другие, папа увлечён ураном. Не то чтобы гений — просто область знаний благодатна для изысканий. Некоторым учёным эта работа принесёт мировое признание. В тридцать восьмом году немецкие физики Ган и Штрассман откроют явление, происходящее с ядром урана при облучении его нейтронами. Открытие станет истоком мирного и военного использования внутриатомной энергии.   
  
В тридцать первом году Шэрон Ксавье забеременеет. В дело вмешаются гены, экология, время суток, настроение родителей, случайные флуктуации состава крови, даже экономические факторы (скажем, работа нефтеперерабатывающего завода в Оклахоме). И, конечно, отцовская работа. Кажется, одни факты доминируют, а другие уходят в тень, но, если разобраться, окажется, что единственной причины индивидуальности попросту не существует.   
  
Я таков, каков есть, в силу миллиона крошечных, незначительных явлений. Среди них — папино облучение малой дозой радиации, его увлечение ураном, вдохновение от встречи с Кюри, исследования самой Кюри, её путь к радию, жизнь во Франции и в Польше, а, в конечном итоге, рождение на улице Фрета в песочно-жёлтом доме номер шестнадцать.   
  
Как видите, теория шести рукопожатий преувеличена. Таким людям, как мы с Эриком, хватило бы и трёх.   
  
Кюри умрёт от радиации в тридцать четвёртом, а папа взорвётся в лаборатории в тридцать шестом — в день, когда мы с ним должны были пойти на бейсбол и познакомиться с Джо Ди Маджо.   
  
Он уйдёт в объятия смерти налегке, как и прибыл. Я мог вмешаться, но не спасти. Никто не сумел бы помочь отцу, кроме него самого. Вот он стоит у входной двери, поправляя лацканы пиджака, что-то насвистывает, поворачивается, дружелюбно треплет меня по макушке, как щенка.   
  
— Что такое, герой? Не в духе?   
  
Я сглатываю.   
  
— Пап… запомни, игра сегодня.   
  
— Я помню, Чарльз. Увидимся вечером.   
  
— Так точно, сэр.   
  
Мы обнимаемся на прощание. Я вцепляюсь в отца, утыкаюсь носом в его рубашку, глубоко вдыхаю папин легкомысленный запах. В каждой жизни я его любил — даже тогда, когда и любить-то было не за что.   
  
— Эй, Чарли, пиджак помнёшь! Да что с тобой сегодня?   
  
Я неуклюже отпускаю его, хотя и не хочется. Вот бы продлить ещё на одну минутку… Одну минутку, пожалуйста. Ещё немного подержаться за папин пиджак.   
  
— Давай, Чарльз, до встречи. Скоро увидимся.   
  
Папа имеет в виду вечер на бейсбольном матче, а я — следующую жизнь.   
  
На другой день мы похороним отца в закрытом гробу. Священник прочтёт молитву по атеисту. Явятся друзья и коллеги, мама посереет от горя, Роберт Оппенгеймер утешительно похлопает её по плечу. Она всхлипнет пару раз и за всё простит его — за эту жизнь, предыдущие, следующие, простит идеологические разногласия и атомную бомбу, которая ещё не изобретена. Оппенгеймер остановится у папиной могилы и снимет тёмную шляпу.   
  
Мы молча постоим рядом. С моего ракурса хорошо видны его стоптанные ботинки и туго подпоясанные брюки. Плотно сжатые тонкие губы, длинные узкие кисти. Во всём теле бьётся едва сдерживаемая энергия. Правая рука теребит в кармане трубку, не решаясь вытащить её при ребёнке и закурить.   
  
Доктор Оппенгеймер проживёт на свете ещё тридцать лет. Он изменит мир. С него начнётся новая страница в истории квантовой механики, теории поля, ядерного синтеза и теоретической физики. Широкая общественность запомнит Роберта как отца атомной бомбы, косвенного виновника гибели ста пятидесяти тысяч японцев. В конце сороковых на Роберта свалится шквал общественного внимания. Всплывёт давняя история с поддержкой коммунистической партии (то, чего так боялась моя мать). Оппенгеймера лишат доступа к секретной работе, затаскают по судам, а в эпоху маккартизма измучают подозрениями в пособничестве коммунистам. Он потеряет всё политическое влияние, станет ярым противником войны и врагом всех милитаристов.   
  
В шестьдесят пятом у него диагностируют рак гортани. Лечение не даст результатов. В феврале шестьдесят седьмого он впадёт в кому и вскоре умрёт в своей постели.   
  
Через десять лет род Оппенгеймеров прервётся, когда дочери Роберта откажут в допуске к секретной работе. Наивная Тони хотела стать переводчиком в ООН. Жаль, но десятилетия мало для реабилитации — ФБР по-прежнему уверено, что Роберт был советским шпионом, а значит, его дочери заказан путь в политику. Тони покончит с собой, а собственность завещает обществу. Дом около моря на острове Сен-Джон вскоре разрушит ураган.   
  
Кем был Роберт Оппенгеймер в действительности — человеком, открывшим ящик Пандоры, удачливым распорядителем научного института, идейным вдохновителем учёных, попутчиком красных, национальным предателем, кем? В две тысячи девятом обнародуют документы из архивов КГБ, а там пусто — оказывается, его пытались завербовать, но Роберт не дался. Страну не предал. Шпионом не стал.   
  
После смерти его станут рисовать романтическими красками — мол, бедняга Оппенгеймер, трагический олух, по глупости связавшийся с военными. Франкейнштейн, испугавшийся собственного монстра. Наивный левый либерал!   
  
Но я запомнил его другим — молодым, горячим, блестящим исследователем, гениальным учителем, умеющим наставить и увлечь.   
  
От отца и его легендарного друга мне останутся книги, кумиры, стремления, а также славные, исключительно восторженные воспоминания. У папы есть единственный способ остаться в вечности — умереть молодым, не успев разочаровать ни друзей, ни жену, ни сына.   
  
Во второй раз мама выйдет замуж через полтора года, сыграв тихую свадьбу с Куртом. Ни в одной из прошлых жизней я не уважал отчима. Тренировал на нём телепатию, да и только. В этой жизни я не трону Курта. Придётся использовать телепатию по-другому — слушать голоса в голове, спорить с ними, но не исправлять. Я сам расскажу маме о своём даре, и она примет его с тревогой, но без жгучего страха. Она не сочтёт меня сумасшедшим, потому что в кои-то веку я буду с мамой откровенен и ничего не перевру.   
  
Я не отправлюсь ни в пансионат для богатых психов, ни в школу с детьми из Адской кухни. Мама оставит меня на домашнем обучении. Кухарка Нэнси поворчит немного, но быстро успокоится — своих забот полон рот. В начале шестидесятых её гарлемский племянник поступит в Нью-Йоркский университет и станет первым чернокожим студентом в его истории. В тот же год жизнь опосредованно сведёт меня с Верзилой Бобом — угрюмое лицо мелькнёт в криминальной хронике. Судьба затейливо покажет: смотри, Чарльз, где ты мог бы быть.   
  
Но я не там, не с Верзилой Бобом. И не в Гарлеме. Не в Нью-Йоркском университете. Я в Оксфорде. Мне двадцать пять, и я твёрдо намерен когда-нибудь защитить диссертацию о мутантах.   
  
Ничего не изменилось, верно? Закрываю глаза и вижу всё как впервые: те же планы и чаяния, те же строчки в научных работах, те же профессора, кампусы, та же туманная чужая страна, не скрывающая презрения к американцам.   
  
Всё то же самое с единственной оговоркой. Рейвен со мной рядом нет.   
  
Тут следует сделать паузу и возвратиться назад. Мы с Рейвен познакомимся, когда она влезет в наш дом в далёком сорок втором году (а за несколько месяцев до этого дядя Билл отправится на фронт и не вернётся). Рейвен перевоплотится в мою маму, чтобы украсть немного еды, и поначалу я на это поведусь. Потом Рейвен проколется: предложит сделать какао. Ни в одном из миров мама не делала мне какао. Тогда-то я её и раскушу.   
  
Как отнесётся к Рейвен моя настоящая мама? О, интересный вопрос. Она кинется собирать информацию о родителях Рейвен. Ничего толкового не найдёт: беспризорный ребёнок, брошенный ещё в роддоме, сменивший пять семей и обратившийся к бродяжничеству. Нелегкая доля достаётся Рейвен исключительно из-за внешности. Синяя кожа, жёлтые глаза, мелкие чешуйки — это кого хочешь отпугнёт. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять: в нормальные семьи Рейвен путь заказан.   
  
Что, скажите на милость, должна с этим сделать Шэрон Ксавье? Та самая Шэрон, которую дразнят Дейзи Бьюкенен. Шэрон, которая голосует за республиканцев. Шэрон, которую не волнует благотворительность.   
  
Эта Шэрон (а вместе с ней и Курт) добровольно примет Рейвен в семью.   
  
Главный вопрос: почему? Банально потому, что Рейвен ей понравится. Мама всегда хотела дочь.   
  
Зачем только я лез в её голову? На кой чёрт было вмешиваться в порядок вещей, который прекрасно работает без меня?   
  
Давно надо было признать: человек не кусок мяса. Он обладает волей. Я не верил, что люди сумеют думать так, как им хочется, налаживать отношения по своему усмотрению и при этом не скатиться к варварству. Я поступал со своими родными так, как позднее поступила со мной страна. Был уверен, что без меня не справятся, что корректировать чужую волю — святая обязанность, что людям надо непременно задавать ход мыслей.   
Мне не приходило в голову, что в ограничении человеческой воли есть подводный камень: люди совершают поступки по причинам, которые от них не зависят. Значит, нести ответственность за эти поступки невозможно. Правя людскую волю, я неизбежно возьму на себя роль отца человечества и, как случается в отношениях с ребёнком, окажусь виноватым в конце.   
  
Проще говоря, слишком поздно я сказал Рейвен: «Поступай как знаешь, я верю в тебя». Это следовало сказать, когда мы были детьми.   
  
Через несколько лет река времени выбросит нас в море взрослой жизни. Я улечу в Оксфорд, а Рейвен останется в Нью-Йорке и станет бакалавром изящных искусств.   
  
Мама погибнет в пятьдесят седьмом году вместе с Куртом, когда красный «Кадиллак Эльдорадо» улетит в кювет. За полгода до этого я запишу маму на курсы вождения, но дождь, скользкая дорога, плохая видимость... Чем чёрт не шутит — судьба.   
  
На похороны я сорвусь из Оксфорда, выберу для матери гроб, вместе с Рейвен сяду в пустой гостиной поместья, душно пахнущей цветами и полировкой для пола.   
  
Рейвен обхватит руками белокурую голову и тупо скажет:   
  
— Теперь мы остались одни.   
  
Я возражу:   
  
— Мы никогда не были одни.   
  
— А теперь стали.   
  
— Нет.   
  
— Чарльз, если бы не мама и Курт, мы бы здесь не сидели. Если бы она тогда не приняла меня...   
  
— ...ты бы всё равно оказалась здесь.   
  
Впервые за несколько дней Рейвен призрачно и недоверчиво улыбнётся.   
  
— В каком качестве?   
  
— Ну, в некоторых жизнях ты бывала тут гостьей, а в других — хозяйкой. Мы могли быть женаты, если бы не мама.   
  
Рейвен поднимет брови.   
  
— Ну и фантазии, Чарльз.   
  
— Чистая правда.   
  
— Это был бы худший брак на свете.   
  
— Да, не идеальный.   
  
— Признайся, ты просто хочешь отвлечь меня.   
  
— Нет, я пытаюсь сказать, что миры непредсказуемо меняются, а жизнь складывается по-разному, но…   
  
— Но?..   
  
— Но я всегда рядом, если понадоблюсь.   
  
Сестра погладит меня по руке.   
  
— Знаю, Чарльз.   
  
Впереди Рейвен ждёт долгий путь, и путь не из лёгких. Актриса. Первые несколько лет карьера захудалая, но к шестьдесят восьмому окрепнет. В газетах о Рейвен напишут: новая волна драматического искусства, чистый гений перевоплощения (ну ещё бы). Обидно, что до этого дня не доживёт наша мама. Ей ведь хотелось, чтобы дети служили искусству.   
  
Перед Кубинским ракетным кризисом Рейвен познакомится с Хэнком Маккоем. Дальше — долгие годы, не гладкие, но счастливые. Девятого августа семьдесят четвёртого года, в день инаугурации Джеральда Форда, Рейвен родит от Маккоя сына. Его назовут Куртом в память о нашем отчиме. Жёлтая пресса в тысячах экземпляров размножит фотографии. Мой племянник станет прецедентом мировой истории: первый ребёнок-мутант у публичного человека. Своеобразный камин-аут. Кто-то даже пошутит — мол, по популярности эта парочка не уступает мадонне с Христом.   
  
В этом ряду уместно поднять вопрос, не дававший мне покоя долгие годы. Что в действительности формирует человека? Почему в этой жизни Рейвен не такая, как в другой? Почему я сам изменился? У человеческой индивидуальности масса причин.   
  
Например, генетические. Существуют гены, предопределяющие цвет глаз и волос, форму челюсти, количество пальцев. Гены, отвечающие за интеллект, темперамент, когнитивные способности, заболевания, отклонения, политические взгляды и склонность к курению. Неисчислимое множество вариантов в рулетке.   
  
Имея в руках эту информацию, можно ли допустить, что гены — движущая сила личности? Вряд ли. Такой подход не объясняет глубинного различия между людьми сходного происхождения. Ни в одной из жизней родительские гены не сделали меня похожим на маму и на отца. Наличие общего гена Икс никак не повлияло на мои отношения с другими мутантами.   
  
Придётся сказать, что нас формирует природа плюс среда. Это ближе к истине, но не вся правда.   
  
В чём же правда? Что делает нас теми, кто мы есть? Культура? Возможно. Лишь малая часть поведенческих особенностей человека заложена природой. Никто не рождается с верой и знанием, с умением говорить, читать и писать. Генетика может объяснить, почему мы стремимся к постижению навыков, но не объясняет, почему два человека с равными устремлениями годы спустя не обнаруживают ничего общего между собой. Мы не знаем, почему образованные, развитые, генетически безупречные, выросшие с нами на равных люди совершают поступки, не соотносящиеся ни с общепринятой моралью, ни с происхождением, ни с чем-либо ещё. Мы не знаем, как в коллективах заводятся белые вороны и почему иной раз человек идёт наперекор воспитанию и происхождению. Некоторые поступки не объясняет ни природа, ни среда. Культура не спасает от озверения, а равное происхождение не даёт гарантий мирного сосуществования. В одной из своих жизней я воевал с Америкой, а в другой она воевала со мной. Америка породила и меня, и полимерных убийц. Стала матерью Каину и Авелю. Какой во всём этом смысл?   
  
Итак, пора признать: мы отличаемся друг от друга что с общими генами, что без них, с воспитанием и без оного — и, раз так, значит, гены и воспитание решают не всё. Они лишь трамплин. Ничего не обещающая базовая комплектация.   
  
Это значит, что люди и мутанты недалеко ушли друг от друга, что войны между нами может и не быть.   
  
Примерно такую речь я выдаю женщине по имени Мойра Мактаггерт, когда она просит помочь с поисками Себастьяна Шоу.   
  
— Профессор, я поняла вас. Честно, поняла. Но я пытаюсь сказать, что мутанты опасны для общества. Мы должны найти Шоу, и тогда…   
  
— Нет, Мойра, вы меня не поняли. Давайте объясню ещё раз. Говорю как учёный — нет никаких оснований думать, что ген Икс особым образом влияет на личность. Строго говоря, наука вообще не в курсе, что именно формирует характер человека. Ген Икс влияет на способности, и только. Все остальные факторы от человеческих не отличаются. Глупо думать, что все без исключения мутанты… как вы сказали?... опасны для общества.   
  
Она глядит на меня, как на температурного больного, и спустя несколько секунд вежливо спрашивает:   
  
— Но опасность Шоу-то вы признаёте?   
  
— Да, это признаю.   
  
— За чем же дело стало?   
  
— Доложите своему руководству, что я пойду на сделку с ЦРУ при одном условии — деятельность Шоу не запишут на счёт мутантской агрессии. Никаких обобщений.   
  
Скрипнув зубами, она соглашается. Что ж, уже хорошо.   
  
Я только-только защитил диссертацию, и в ЦРУ меня воспринимают как молодого, праздно шатающегося фрика, адепта сомнительной науки без царя в голове. Им не понять, что Себастьян Шоу мне безразличен — он лишь падающая звезда, единожды мелькнувшая на небосклоне, а я ищу Альфа-Центавру. Эрика.   
  
Вот он — плывущий в ледяной воде, поднимающий со дна якоря и цепи, одержимый яростью, иссушённый волчьей тоской. Ему пришлось через многое пройти ради этой минуты. Кто-то должен помочь ему.   
  
— Кто-то должен ему помочь!   
  
На миг Мойра МакТаггерт вцепляется в рукав моего свитера — мол, не надо, профессор, наши люди разберутся.   
  
Но это не так! Если не нырнуть за ним, Эрик Леншерр через пару минут умрёт от удушья, наглотавшись холодной воды.   
  
Что же делать? Мне страшно. Набирая в грудь воздуха, глупо думаю: может, не надо? Может, Эрик, как и мой отец, обречён стать символом? Может, ему не стоит жить, быть земным, простым. Пусть станет агитплакатом из типографии, довольно искать в Эрике человека.   
  
Я ведь достаточно искал. Столько лет угробил, столько попыток сойтись...   
  
Или всё же… нет? Вдруг я испробовал не всё?   
  
Неучтённая, позабытая в расчётах, в груди крошечным огоньком теплится надежда.   
  
Я ныряю, мгновенно продрогнув, и плыву, продираясь сквозь толщу ледяной воды. Я хватаю Эрика за плечи — такие знакомые, твёрдые, всегда напряжённые плечи, — обнимаю их и уговариваю: нельзя, утонешь. Я знаю, что это значит для тебя, но ты должен отцепиться.   
  
Эрик, прошу. Успокой свой мозг.   
  
Мы барахтаемся, как щенки, Эрик яростно отпихивается, а я ругаюсь: хватит, довольно! У тебя свои трюки, у меня свои!   
  
Дальше всё по сценарию: вот ЦРУ, вот план по спасению мира, скорее в бой, скорее на абордаж! Казалось бы, всё должно было наскучить (к седьмой-то жизни). Но любовь ещё сидит в наших телах, горячая, текучая, густая, как кровь. Она всё ещё здесь, и пока это так, неважно, сколь сильно наседает ЦРУ.   
  
Эрик Леншерр не в курсе этой простой истины. Мы сидим в гостиной дома, и Эрик в сотый, тысячный, миллионный раз, как по нотам, произносит одно и то же.   
  
— У меня другие планы. Я убью его. Надеюсь, ты мне это позволишь.   
  
Молчу и жду, что дальше.   
  
— Ты всегда знал, почему я здесь, Чарльз. Но всё изменилось. Всё началось, как тайная операция. Но завтра все узнают, что мутанты существуют. Шоу или мы — они не будут разбираться. Они будут бояться нас, и страх перейдёт в ненависть.   
  
Я слегка кривлю губы, и со стороны это сходит за печальную улыбку.   
  
— Чарльз, ты правда такой наивный? Думаешь, нам позволят спокойно жить среди людей?.. Думаешь, все люди такие, как Мойра?   
  
— А ты считаешь, они все как Шоу?   
  
И эта пауза… долгая, долгая… сейчас я должен сказать, что убийство Шоу не принесёт ему мира, а он ответит: «Мир — не моя цель».   
  
— О чём ты думаешь, Чарльз?   
  
— Сказать честно? — поднимаю бокал. — Твоё здоровье...   
  
— Тогда уж твоё.   
  
— Я думаю, что все наши нескончаемые беседы об общем благе лишены всякого смысла.   
  
— То есть?   
  
— Мир состоит из вереницы случайностей, а общество — из суммы частностей. В конечном счёте, причиной всего сущего является маленький личный случай, крохотный нюанс, который всё меняет, а вовсе не сокрушительная сила единой, кем-то насаждённой идеи. Разговор о коллективном мышлении ни к чему не приводит. Люди не все как Мойра и не все как Шоу… Частности правят миром. Любовь правит миром. Ненависть. Чей-то личный интерес. Превосходство личности — каждой личности, Эрик, — это и есть общее благо.   
  
— Да ты вольнодумец.   
  
— Громко сказано.   
  
— Звучит воодушевляюще.   
  
— Так и есть.   
  
Он щурится и глотает мартини.   
  
— Ладно, друг мой, пора немного опустить тебя на землю... Пройдись по улицам и спроси людей, нужны ли миру мутанты. Восемь из десяти скажут тебе, что нет.   
  
— Думаю, даже девять.   
  
— Вот именно! Ради чего стараться?   
  
— Ради десятого.   
  
Я улыбаюсь, глядя в его каменное лицо.   
  
По сценарию сейчас я должен накрыть чужую руку ладонью, подождать несколько секунд — и всё сложится. Любовь вырвется на свободу, расправив крылья. Я медлю. Вдруг доходит, что много жизней подряд я вынуждал Эрика ответить на немой призыв. Не было такого случая, чтоб этот зверь ластился ко мне сам — всякий раз его нужно приручать и наставлять.   
  
Для встречи с Эриком должны сойтись звёзды, а на пути надо обязательно расставить препятствия: Кубинский ракетный кризис, суд над Эйхманом, польское сопротивление, неудачный брак. Похоже, мы просто не можем обойтись без конфликтов — как внешних, так и внутренних. Не умеем сходиться мирно, обоюдно, без жертв и скандалов. Надо ли удивляться, что дальнейшая жизнь превращается в кровавую кашу войны.   
  
Если бы он сам сделал этот шаг навстречу… Если бы он тоже захотел хоть на миг отбросить все разногласия, поговорить друг с другом открыто, без туманных бесед про общее благо, без идеологических споров, без борьбы…   
  
Что тогда?   
  
Пустые мечты. Эрик не таков. Мир — не его цель.   
  
Но могу же я понадеяться? Пусть напрасно, но хоть разок.   
  
Эрик поджимает губы и встаёт с кресла. Улыбка медленно исчезает с моего лица.   
  
Вот он стоит у дверей. За окном царит тихая, страшная ночь. Всё схлопнулось вокруг нас: и звёзды — жёлтые бисерины, и пепельно-синий бархат неба, и воздух, тяжелый и влажный от тоски. Я хочу наглядеться на Эрика, выловить напоследок что-то новое, неизвестное, чего я ещё не понял о нём за последние двести лет.   
  
Куда он идёт? Волочит за собой своё горе, мыкается с ним, постепенно перерождается то ли в монстра, то ли в жертву. Волей-неволей вспомнишь Библию и хрестоматийный эпизод с крестом (камо грядеши, Господи, верны ли наши цели?).   
  
Сейчас он возьмётся за ручку двери, провернёт её и уйдёт, так и не узнав, как мы можем быть счастливы.   
  
Ведь можем же, Эрик? Я верю, что мы можем. Я верю, несмотря на то, что у нас никогда не получалось. Ни разу не доставалось дурацкого американского хэппи-энда. Мы ругались, мы убивали людей, винили во всём правительство, страну, нацию, расу, судьбу, мировой порядок, родителей, Себастьяна Шоу, семью, Рейвен, Хэнка — кого угодно, но только не самих себя.   
  
Да, Эрик. Это были дрянные жизни — бедовые, тоскливые, злые. Сколько горя я с тобой хлебнул — уму непостижимо. Теперь ясно: всё испробовал. Выхода нет. Будет лучше, если ты просто уйдёшь, а я отброшу надежду. Послушаюсь совета, не буду наивным, отрину веру в твоё человеческое начало. Человека в тебе не осталось, искать напрасно. Мутанты не люди, ты прав, уходи.   
  
Почему ты не уходишь?   
  
Почему стоишь и смотришь на меня?   
  
Разворачиваешься. Медленно подходишь. Снова садишься в кресло, отодвигаешь со столика шахматы. Наклоняешься, накрываешь ладонью мою руку и ждёшь.   
  
Цикл смертей и перерождений, круговорот жизни, смена времён — похоже, всё дано мне ради этих восьми секунд.   
  
Самое время подумать: если б знал всё заранее, никуда не влез бы, ничего бы не изменил.   
  
Но я не думаю. Я наклоняюсь и накрываю губами чужие губы. Они знакомо пахнут мартини и отвечают.   
  
  
 **fin**


End file.
